Una y Mil Noches de Amor
by Lia of the Moon
Summary: La lealtad que sentía hacía su familia y la seguridad de que su amor por Andrew nunca sería correspondido, obligaron a Sere a aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio del príncipe Darien. No esperaba ser feliz, así que en vez de esforzarse por conseguir algo tan utópico, puso todo su empeño en tratar de adaptarse a su nueva situación.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Una y Mil Noches de Amor**

**(An Arabian Courtship)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 1**

La garganta de Serena se cerró cuando vio que el auto cruzaba las rejas de su casa.

El Príncipe Darien ibn Shiesl al Chiba llegaba. Se alejó de la ventana.

-¿Por qué te paras allí? -preguntó su hermana de quince años-. No podrás verlo.

-Creo que puedo esperar -replicó Serena, tensa y temblorosa. Mina estaba acompañada de Rei, de doce años, y de Mimet, de cuatro, quien no sabía de qué se trataba tanto alboroto. Las tres trataron de ver lo que ocurría desde la ventana.

Serena inhaló hondo y con lentitud. Lo que emocionaba tanto a sus hermanas era un purgatorio para ella. ¿Era eso real?, se preguntó, tensa. Vivía en Inglaterra, en los noventas, la era de la liberación femenina. ¿Cómo podía estar comprometida por convenio con un desconocido? Sin embargo, lo estaba.

-El auto se detiene... tiene una banderita en el cofre. Deben ser los colores de la familia real de Dharein -comentó Mina-. El chofer está saliendo... abre la puerta trasera... puedo ver la pierna de un pantalón...

-Por el amor del cielo, calla -suplicó Serena con un sollozo. Mina la vio hundirse en una silla y ocultar el rostro con las manos.

-No usa tocado -se quejó Rei.

-Cállate -ordenó Mina-. Serena se siente mal.

-No puedes enfermarte ahora -Rei miró a su hermana mayor con horror-. Papá se pondrá furioso y mamá ya está en órbita como están las cosas.

-¡Serena! -exclamó Mina-. ¡Darien es guapísimo! No bromeo.

-El príncipe Darien -corrigió Rei-. No puedes tener tanta confianza.

-Por favor, va a ser nuestro cuñado -protestó Mina, sin pensar. Serena saltó. La cabeza le dolía. La mañana fue muy lenta. Nadie habló durante la comida. Serena no comió y su padre tampoco. Este no pudo soportar la mirada acusatoria de su hija y por fin se refugió en la biblioteca.

-De veras está guapo -Mina tomó a su hermana del hombro.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no puede comprarse una esposa en casa? -Serena siguió llorando y se cubrió el rostro con el pañuelo.

-¡Váyanse! -Mina miró con enojo a Rei y Mimet-. Y no se atrevan a decirle a mamá que Serena está llorando.

-¿De qué tanto llora? -Rei frunció el ceño-. Va a ser una princesa. Yo no lloraría, estaría feliz.

-Es una lástima que no hayas sido la mayor, ¿verdad? -Mina abrió la puerta. La cerró con violencia.

Avergonzada por su desahogo, Serena apartó los rizos rubios de la cara y se limpió los ojos.

-No puedo creer que esto esté pasando -confió-. Pensé que no se presentaría.

-Papá dijo que sí lo haría puesto que es una cuestión de honor -Mina parecía distante-. ¿No te es extraño recordar cómo nos reíamos cuando papá contaba una y otra vez la historia de la ocasión en que salvó la vida del rey Mamoru al detener una bala? Creo que la oímos miles de veces -exageró-. Y yo solía reír diciendo cosas horribles acerca de que serías la esposa número dos... ¡era una broma de familia!

-Bueno, pues ya no era una broma, concedió Serena con tristeza.

Treinta años atrás, Kenji Tsukino era un joven diplomático que trabajaba en una embajada en los estados del Golfo. En los años que pasó en Medio Oriente, pasaba sus vacaciones explorando los países vecinos. En uno de esos viajes, se aventuró por la tierra de Dharein, en el sur de Arabia, en donde todavía había muchas tribus guerreras poco civilizadas. Su padre enfermó y pidió ayuda a un campamento nómada regido por el príncipe Rubeus, hermano del soberano de Dharein, el rey Mamoru.

Temiendo por la condición del inglés, Rubeus lo llevó al palacio en Jumani en donde recibió atención médica adecuada. Kenji recuperó la salud y antes de marcharse, fue invitado a participar en una partida de caza con la familia real.

En el desierto, alguien intentó asesinar a su real anfitrión. Los detalles de ese episodio eran vagos pues el padre de Serena tendía a adornar la historia, año con año. La versión más común era que, al ver brillar un rifle a la luz del sol, Kenji se lanzó, frente al rey y lo hizo caer al suelo, sufriendo una ligera herida en la cabeza.

Lleno de gratitud, el rey Mamoru declaró en ese instante que su primer hijo se casaría con la primera hija de Kenji Tsukino. En ese punto del relato, Kenji reía diciendo que ni siquiera estaba casado, pero que era un gran honor, sobre todo porque era inglés y no árabe.

La historia sirvió para entretener a los invitados de la familia. Kenji no volvió a ver al Rey Mamoru. Se retiró del servicio diplomático tan pronto como su tío murió y le heredó una propiedad en Worcester. Sin embargo, doce años atrás, se divirtió cuando se enteró del casamiento dé Darien con la hija del príncipe Rubeus, Beryl.

Recibieron la noticia de un amigo diplomático. Desde entonces, la familia bromeaba con Serena, recordándole que el Corán permite a los practicantes del Islam cuatro esposas. Pero en realidad, nadie creyó que Serena se casaría con un príncipe árabe.

Sólo cuando Kenji tuvo problemas financieros, pensó volver a ver al rey Mamoru. Como este iría a Londres, Kenji hizo una cita con él, diciendo que le pediría un préstamo y que todo marcharía sobre ruedas.

Llegó a tiempo a la embajada de Dharein. Estaba muy optimista. Como hacía mucho tiempo que Kenji no hablaba árabe, el rey se comunicó con él gracias a un intérprete. Kenji enseñó con mucho orgullo las fotografías de sus cuatro hijas e hijo menor. Su anfitrión le informó que Darien era viudo hacía cuatro años. Beryl murió al caer de una escalera a la edad de veintiséis años.

-Claro que le ofrecí mi pésame... nunca se me ocurrió que el viejo cumpliera una promesa hecha treinta y cinco años antes. Pero no fue fácil mencionar el préstamo -confesó Kenji-. Casi desfallezco cuando me dijo que estaba muy avergonzado por no haber cumplido su palabra. No perdí tiempo en asegurarle que no estaba ofendido, pero seguía molesto, así que ya no hablé más del tema. Aun cuando me hizo preguntas sobre Serena, no supe lo que el rey tenía en mente.

Serena escuchó, pasmada al igual que su madre, mientras su padre llegaba al punto culminante del relato.

-Me dijo que lo que más quería, era ver a Darien casado de nuevo Me estrechó la mano y el intérprete dijo "Es un trato" y yo dije "¿Cuál es el trato?" "Mi hijo se casará con su hija", contestó. ¡Que dé petrificado! - el padre se enjugó la frente sudorosa-. Empezó hablar del precio de la novia y las cosas salieron de mi control... aunque creo que nunca lo estuvieron, pues es un viejo ladino. Pero no veo qué pueda ganar él con esto. Creo que toma muy en serio su honor.

Serena volvió al presente y rió sin humor.

-¡Fui vendida! ¿Por qué pensé que la trata de blancas era cosa del pasado? Me sorprende que papá no haya pedido mi peso en oro

-Serena, no digas cosas horribles -reprochó Mina.

Era algo horrible, se amargó Serena. ¿Por qué no pudo darle un préstamo el rey a su padre? ¿Por qué impuso condiciones? Pero sabía que su padre no estaba en posición de poder pagar un préstamo.

-Papá dijo que no estabas presionada y que sólo tú podías tomar la decisión. Lo sé porque escuché por la puerta de la biblioteca. No dijo que tenías que casarte con Darien -añadió Mina.

Pero Serena sabía que su padre estaba desesperado. Kenji Tsukino amaba las buenas cosas de la vida y vivió siempre por encima de sus ingresos. Ladybright fue una propiedad próspera cuando la heredó pero la tierra nunca pudo proveer lo necesario para una familia tan grande y llena de compromisos sociales. Los años de extravagancia se acumularon cuando el banco amenazó con poner la propiedad en venta para cubrir varias hipotecas sin pagar.

El rey Mamoru sorprendió al padre desesperado al ofrecerle mucho dinero en efectivo que pagaría las deudas y aseguraría el bienestar de la familia hasta la próxima generación. Serena sabía que su padre no dudó en aceptar una vez que se mencionó la cifra, la solución milagrosa a todos sus problemas. Después de una hora de haber vuelto a casa, cambió su actitud de congoja por una de optimismo y decisión.

-No me sorprende que te hayas quedado sin habla, Serena -comentó él, entonces-. Un príncipe... lo que es más, un príncipe que algún día será rey.

-Mi Serena, una princesa -susurró la madre, extasiada. Ikuko Tsukino no bajaba de su nube desde entonces. Serena sintió que no tenía escapatoria. ¿Cómo podía sentenciar a su familia a la pobreza? Su madre amaba el dinero tanto como su padre. ¿Y qué pasaría con sus hermanas y con su pequeño hermanito, Sammy? ¿Podía negarles una vida segura y cómoda, que ella misma disfrutó, cuando podía asegurar su felicidad material?

¿Y por qué había de negarse a ayudar a su familia? Quizá en el futuro tendría la oportunidad de tener un matrimonio feliz. ¿Por qué no habría de casarse con Darien y hacer feliz a todo el mundo? El hombre a quien ella amaba no la amaba como Serena quería. Andrew Furuhata la quería como a una hermana. Como los padres de Andrew eran vecinos de la familia, Andrew y Serena se conocían desde niños. Y ese era el problema.

Andrew se consideraba como el hermano mayor que Serena nunca tuvo.

La adolescencia de Serena fue algo difícil, y siempre pidió ayuda y consuelo a Andrew. A los ojos de su madre, ella siempre fue el patito feo que tardó en desarrollarse. Además, era tímida en una familia en donde se admiraba la actitud extrovertida y la sociabilidad. Serena fue siempre muy estudiosa y Andrew, que ya estudiaba medicina, la apoyó en sus aspiraciones de convertirse en bibliotecaria.

Amar a Andrew fue tan fácil. Si Serena tenía un problema, siempre la escuchaba y la chica asumió desde adolescente que algún día se casarían. Cuando su cuerpo de niña desapareció y se convirtió en una mujer joven delgada, de cabello rubio y rasgos hermosos, Serena esperó con timidez a que Andrew la notara y que tuviera un interés amoroso en ella. Pero eso nunca sucedió.

Hacía un año, cuando Serena cumplió diecinueve años, durante su fiesta tuvo que aceptar que sus sueños sólo eran eso: sueños. Andrew le presentó su novia a quien llamó su "pequeña hermana honoraria". Mostraba afecto y amistad por ella, pero nada más y Serena dejó de vivir en la fantasía.

De regreso a la universidad, empezó a salir con chicos pero estos siempre la rechazaban, llamándola frígida y anormal. Los esfuerzos de Serena por olvidar a Andrew no la llevaron a ninguna parte. Estaba convencida de que siempre lo amaría.

Como no se casaría con Andrew, ¿acaso importaba quién fuera su esposo? Fue por eso que aceptó casarse con Darien y resolver los problemas económicos de la familia. Una vez que Serena estuvo de acuerdo, su familia fingió olvidar el soborno financiero y actuó como si Serena hubiera sido elegida por algún honor especial.

Por desgracia, era difícil acatar la decisión tomada al enfrentar la realidad. La realidad era la llegada de ese auto y el saber que abajo se hallaba un hombre que se convertiría en su esposo, sin importar cómo fuera, ni cómo se comportara. Ella dio su palabra y no se retractaría.

-¡Todavía no estás vestida! -se lamentó Ikuko, al verla en la habitación-. No puedes dejar que Darien te vea así...

-¿Así, como me veo siempre? -replicó Serena con sequedad Bueno, será mejor que vea cómo soy en la vida diaria.

-No te pongas difícil, linda -suplicó Ikuko, muy elegante con sus perlas y vestido de seda-. ¡Debes cambiarte!

-¿En dónde está?

-En la biblioteca con tu padre. Hablamos de los preparativos la boda. En Saint Augustine, por supuesto, pero al parecer tendrá q haber una segunda ceremonia al llegar a Dharein. Tuvimos una charla muy interesante -confesó con una sonrisa casi infantil-. ¿Te das cuenta de que Darien no vio el rostro de su primera esposa sino hasta de pues de la boda? Es así como lo hacen por allá.

Serena se estremeció. Ni siquiera conocía a Darien y su madre y aseguraba la realización de la boda.

Además, Ikuko se comportaba como si todo fuera muy normal.

-¡Es una barbaridad! -protestó la chica.

-Vamos, linda -reprobó Ikuko-. Por lo menos ha roto con la tradición y ha venido a conocerte en persona. Lo que a nosotros nos parece extraño, es muy normal para él.

-¿Crees que es normal para un hombre de treinta y dos años que deje que su padre le escoja por esposa a una extranjera desconocida -exclamó Serena-. ¿Crees que me hace un favor al venir aquí?

-Es un príncipe, Serena.

-No me importa.

-Los padres con frecuencia saben qué es lo mejor para sus hijos.-Ikuko empezaba a alzar la voz-. Recuerda lo que dijo tu padre, el divorcio entre los matrimonios arreglados es muy bajo.

Serena fue conducida a su dormitorio en donde la esperaba un vestido rosa.

Tendría el aspecto de una niña que va a su primera fiesta. Lo que sentaba bien a Ikuko, que medía uno setenta, no era tan halagador para Serena, quien medía uno cincuenta y cinco.

-No puedo salir con esto. . . -sintió pánico-. ¡No puedo!

-Claro que estás nerviosa, es natural -la calmó Ikuko-. Darien se quedará unos días y se te pasarán esas tonterías. De veras no pareces apreciar lo afortunada que eres.

-¿Afortunada? jadeó Serena.

-Cualquier chica estaría feliz de estar en tu lugar -se irritó Ikuko-. Me casé a los dieciocho años y tuve mi primer hijo a los diecinueve. Créeme que he sido más feliz que estudiando libros aburridos como tú. Cuando tengas tu primer hijo, lo entenderás.

-¿Un hijo? -Serena palideció.

-Te gustan los niños y parece que él no tiene. Quizá Beryl no pudo dárselos. El padre de Darien querrá tener un heredero para el trono. ¡Piensa en lo orgullosa que te sentirás entonces!

Niños... intimidad... Serena sentía náusea. No le atraía la idea de ser usada para crear hijos en Dharein.

-Tiene mucha seguridad en sí mismo, es encantador y guapísimo. Al verlo, se sabe que es un príncipe. Tiene modales exquisitos y habla muy bien el inglés a pesar de no haber sido educado aquí como su hermano Zafiro. No es muy comunicativo, pero... -el entusiasmo de su madre mareaba a Serena-. Te recogeré el cabello. Tiene unos ojos azules muy hermosos. Quería preguntarle de quién los heredó, pero no me atreví.

¿Qué le importaba el color de sus ojos a Serena? Su madre estaba enamorada de la posición de su futuro yerno y aunque hubiera sido una rana, le habría encontrado cualidades.

-Me siento tan feliz por ti, tan orgullosa -sonrió Ikuko-. ¡Y todo es tan romántico! -se enjugó los ojos con un pañuelo.

-¡Serena! -llamó el padre desde abajo-. ¿En dónde estás?

La chica se detuvo al pie de la escalera. Su padre la tomó del brazo con impaciencia. Una vez que los hubiera presentado, podría fingir que se trataba de un cortejo normal y ordinario.

-¡Vamos, vamos! -tomó a la chica de la mano y la llevó a la biblioteca. Allí, la empujó un poco-. Serena - anunció con gran alegría antes de cerrar la puerta y alejarse.

Lo primero que Serena notó en el hombre alto, moreno y de actitud serena, fueron sus ojos... eran de un azul ártico brillante y se clavaron en ella como dos flechas.

Serena no podía moverse. Esperó que el silencio se rompiera. Incapaz de soportar la evaluación dura y penetrante, fijó la vista en jarrón que estaba detrás de Darien.

-No es posible que seas tan tímida -el acento era sedoso, pero Serena se percató de que estaba algo tenso-. Acércate.

Nerviosa, Serena se acercó. Cuanto más lo hacía, más alto parecía él. Tenía que medir más de uno ochenta.

-Ahora suéltate el cabello.

-¿Mi... cabello? -parpadeó, perpleja.

-Si deseas ser mi esposa, debes aprender que mis instrucciones no se cuestionan -prosiguió-. Cuando imparto órdenes, mi esposa obedece.

Serena quedó petrificada. La fría y absoluta convicción no era mera arrogancia. Se sobresaltó cuando él le quitó los pasadores. Incrédula cerró los ojos. Era un loco y no se discutía con los locos. Estaba cerca, que podía apreciar su loción y su olor a hombre limpio, varonil. En otras palabras, estaba diez veces más cerca de lo que Serena quería. Su cabello rubio cayó sobre sus hombros.

-Eres muy obediente -el comentario fue abrasivo.

Serena lo miró, aprensiva. Alguna parte de su femineidad quedó fascinada al contemplarlo. Tenía un cuerpo musculoso y un gran atractivo. Aun Serena lo habría vuelto a mirar de estar caminando por la calle. Los altos pómulos intensificaban un aire de aristocracia en los rasgos del hombre. Sus ojos eran de color zafiro y era muy guapo. Era un hombre que hacía perder el aliento. Pero a pesar de su imagen de elegancia, Serena captó un aura animal instintiva. Parecía una hermosa y letal pantera. Estaba tan quieto, que la ponía nerviosa.

Serena retrocedió un paso.

-En las circunstancias, tu timidez me parece excesiva -los azules ojos no dejaron de observarla ni un momento-. Aprecio la sinceridad por sobre todas las virtudes. Sería prudente que te comportaras con naturalidad.

Se hizo el silencio.

-Eres muy joven -prosiguió-. ¿Has reflexionado en cómo será tu vida como mi esposa?

Cualquiera con un centavo de inteligencia huiría al meditar sobre ello, pensó Serena. ¿Por qué no hablaba? Mina le recordó que fue ella quien lo decidió así. Sus labios temblaron.

-Claro que lo he pensado.

-Quizá sepas que, como manejo las inversiones de mi país, tengo que viajar al extranjero; tú, como mi esposa, te quedarás en Dharein. No me acompañarás -subrayó-. Allí, sólo te mezclarás con mujeres. No podrás conducir un auto. Tampoco podrás salir del palacio sola ni sin velo. Desde el momento en que te conviertas en mi esposa, ningún otro hombre te mirará si yo lo deseo así. En casa, comeremos separados. Quizá hayas oído decir que algunos miembros de mi familia son menos exigentes, pero yo observo las tradiciones al pie de la letra. Deseo que estés enterada de ello.

Describía una existencia más allá de la imaginación de Serena. Purdah, la segregación de los sexos y la reclusión de las mujeres. Serena sólo pudo asentir.

-No creo que estés acostumbrada a muchas restricciones -exhaló-. Entiendo que tus padres reciben visitas con frecuencia.

-Yo no asisto a las reuniones -Serena recordó que, cuando niña, solía ocultarse para no tener que recitar poesía.

-Cuando yo reciba invitados, no tendrás otra alternativa que aparecer -levantó una ceja.

-¿Acaso recibes a mujeres solas? -preguntó. Serena lo vio fruncir el ceño-. Acabas de decir que nunca más volveré a ver a un hombre. No creo que seré una buena anfitriona -añadió.

-Es posible que haya exagerado un poco en ese aspecto -concedió-. Pero debes entender mi sorpresa al enterarme de que una mujer joven, educada en una sociedad tan libre, acepte un matrimonio arreglado. Me preocupaba que pensaras que, como mi esposa, llevarías una vida de lujos y emociones.

-Supongo que será aburrida -admitió Serena en un impulso-. Bueno, no aburrida, pero... una esposa árabe que tiene sirvientes y que no puede salir. . . -cada vez le costaba más trabajo hablar-, no creo que tenga muchas cosas que hacer.

-Una esposa árabe se preocupa por la comodidad de su esposo -entonó él con frialdad.

-Pero dijiste que no estarías mucho en casa.

-Con eso quise advertirte que no estaré pendiente de ti.

¡Pero esperas que yo lo esté de ti!, pensó Serena. Era un engreído, Bajó la vista y la fijó en la alfombra.

-Entiendo.

-Nuestra unión será muy práctica -añadió con mayor dureza No tengo inclinaciones románticas. Te digo esto...

-No es necesario. No estarías aquí si fueras romántico -intervino Serena-. Supongo que mi madre comentó algo que te hizo pensar que yo albergo ilusiones similares. No es así.

Para ser alguien que buscaba aclarar ese punto, Darien no parecía estar muy complacido.

-Entonces pensamos lo mismo. No quiero recibir quejas cuando esté ocupado en los negocios que me toman la mayor parte del tiempo.

Al parecer, sólo lo vería una vez por semana. Eso hizo sonreír a la joven.

-No, no me quejaré.

-Si hubiera revisado Dharein de frontera a frontera, no habría encontrado a una novia tan conformista y sumisa -declaró él con suavidad-. Pero te advierto que, si resultamos ser incompatibles, me divorciaré de ti.

Serena ni siquiera pensó en esa posibilidad. ¿En qué podrían ser compatibles? La intimidaba con la amenaza de tiranía doméstica latente en todos sus comentarios.

-¿Tampoco dices nada a eso? -urgió con voz ronca-. ¿Estás conforme con tu futuro?

-¿Lo estás tú? -Serena se encontró con una mirada hipnótica que le provocó una curiosa tensión en el interior. Eso la incomodó

-¿Acaso podría ser inmune a la deslumbrante belleza que posees -su sonrisa fue atemorizante.

Sin duda, eso era parte del encanto mencionado por su madre, pero no significaba nada para Serena. Cuando Darien la vio por vez primera, no hubo admiración ni calidez en el frío escrutinio al que la sometió

-Debo confesar que no estoy de acuerdo con que el Oriente el occidente se reúnan en matrimonio –añadió con suavidad-. Te trataré con consideración y respeto, pero no alteraré mi ritmo de vida. Así que la adaptación requerida tendrá que ser toda tuya. Quiero que me des tu palabra de que te sientes a la altura de este reto.

De la nada, Serena fue asaltada por la sospecha más extraña. ¿Acaso quería que lo rechazará? Pero de seguro, un rechazo de esa naturaleza representaría una terrible humillación para alguien de su raza y posición. Serena desechó la duda. Darien intensificaba todos sus temores y ella se imaginaba ya en un país extraño, obligada a seguir extrañas costumbres, a merced de un esposo que no haría ninguna concesión.

-Haré lo que pueda -murmuró y lo odió con todo su ser por aumentar el temor ante lo desconocido. Darien definía una existencia que la aterraba.

-No puedo pedirte más. Sólo espero que los sacrificios no te parezcan excesivos. Como ya te he hecho entender la naturaleza de nuestra relación futura, no tiene objeto que prolonguemos este encuentro -sus ojos azules observaron la perplejidad de la joven.

-Pero te quedarás. . . unos días, ¿verdad?

-Por desgracia, eso no será posible. Parto hacia Nueva York esta noche -reveló-. Tampoco me será posible regresar antes de que se celebre la boda.

No se conmovió al hacerle saber que no se quedaría, como lo pensaban los padres de Serena; tan sólo tomó la muñeca de ésta con largos dedos. Las piernas de la chica eran de gelatina. Lo vio abrocharle un brazalete pesado en la muñeca.

-Tu regalo de compromiso -explicó. La pulsera era de oro labrado, con piedras preciosas, y los raros jeroglíficos recordaron a Serena el mercado de esclavos.

Valiente, trató de expresar su gratitud.

Una mano fría la tomó de la barbilla y los ojos color de lapislázuli la contemplaron, enigmáticos. Darien delineó su mandíbula con el otro índice; la estudió en silencio y Serena no pudo moverse Una rara desorientación la mareaba. Darien dejó caer la mano divertido.

-Creo que serás muy apasionada en mi lecho, Serena. Supongo que tus conocimientos como bibliotecaria no te servirán de mucho allá. Pero espero con inmensa impaciencia descubrirlo. . .

A no ser porque en ese momento sus padres entraron, Serena hubiera huido. Su palidez fue sustituida por un intenso rubor. Darien los miró con una brillante sonrisa.

-Su hija es todo lo que me prometieron. . . una perla que no tiene precio -murmuró con suavidad-. Es una bendición poder afirmar que no podría tener una novia tan perfecta.

**NO INVENTES PRACTICAMENRE SUS PADRE VENDIERON A SERE A DARIEN…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Una y Mil Noches de Amor**

**(An Arabian Courtship)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 2**

El organista interpretó a Purcell cuando Serena caminó hacia el altar. Evitó mirar al hombre alto que la miraba con desacostumbrada frialdad desde allí. Su mente la protegió durante las dos semanas de preparativos al vapor, insensibilizándola. Esa fue la única manera como Serena pudo hacer frente a la situación.

Recordó una vez más la tristeza de sus padres al darse cuenta de que Darien no se quedaría en casa como invitado y de que ellos no asistirían a la segunda ceremonia que se efectuaría en Dharein. Cuando Serena saliera de la iglesia, estaría sola.

Ante el altar, el joven parado a la derecha de Darien, al parecer su hermano menor Zafiro, le sonrió a Serena.

Esta se ruborizó y bajó la cabeza. Junto a ella, se hallaba un hombre que la consideraba sólo una mercancía sexual. Darien aclaró que Serena no tendría lugar en su vida más allá del dormitorio. La chica se estremeció.

Estaban afuera de la iglesia cuando vio a Andrew. El rostro de Serena se iluminó de inmediato pues hacía tres meses que no lo veía. La amargura y el dolor la invadieron. Andrew debía estar posando con ella, frente a la cámara. . . Andrew debió estar a su lado en la iglesia. La misa fue una burla. Sin dudarlo, corrió hacia el hombre rubio que le sonreía.

-La tía Circonia dijo que quizá no podrías venir -murmuró Serena.

-Nada habría evitado que viniera a tu boda -rió Andrew-. Estás muy hermosa -la tomó de ambas manos-. ¿Qué pasó con tu ambición de ser una mujer de carrera?

-Dímelo tú -luchó por contener las lágrimas.

-Vamos, se supone que la novia no debe llorar -habló con gravedad-. Romance o no, espero que sea el hombre adecuado para ti. Té mereces lo mejor.

La garganta de Serena se cerró. El orgullo la mantuvo callada para no confesar la verdad. ¿Qué otra prueba necesitaba para darse cuenta de que era indiferente para Andrew como mujer? Este nunca se dio cuenta de que ella lo amaba y ahora nunca lo sabría.

-No me hubiera conformado con menos -su sonrisa creció al ver que Zafiro se acercaba.

-Lo siento, tengo que robarme a la novia. El fotógrafo está fúrico -explicó el hombre con acento de Oxford.

-Oh, lo olvidé por completo -gimió Serena.

-¿No has olvidado otra cosa? -Zafiro sonrió más, admirándola-. ¿Algo así como un marido nuevo? Perdonarás que te lo señale, pero no es muy diplomático correr junto a ex novios mientras Darien está contigo... a menos de que desees morir, claro. Pero te concedo algo. Lo dejaste pasmado... lo cual es algo raro y digno de saborearse.

-Lo siento -mintió Serena al llegar junto a Darien.

-No parece que sepas cómo comportarte en público -la velada amenaza estremeció a Serena-. Pero te aseguro que aprenderás.

-¿Quién diablos crees que?. . . -exclamó Serena, incrédula.

-No toleraré que me faltes al respeto -Darien apretó la mandíbula al interrumpirla.

Serena se dispuso a alejarse, puesto que el fotógrafo ya había terminado, pero Darien la tomó de la mano. La chica logró zafar los dedos.

-Dime, ¿qué haces además de manipular a mujeres más débiles ¿Las golpeas. ¡Será mejor que lo sepa ahora!

La furia de la mirada de Darien la petrificó. De no estar rodeados por otras personas, Serena estaba segura de que hubiera descubierto lo que hacía su nuevo esposo. Se percató de que no era justo acusarlo por no ser Andrew y se alejó.

-Dios, ¿qué sucedió? -susurró Mina.

-Nunca sospeché que tuviera tan mal carácter -Serena se aseguró de que no la hubiera seguido. La envolvió una profunda tristeza. Debió disculparse en el trayecto de regreso a Ladybright, pero temía que, de abrir los labios, no podría contener la frustración y su pesar.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa. El ver a Andrew, tan cercano y lejano a la vez, fue una agonía y su autodisciplina amenazaba con derrumbarse. Durante la comida, hizo lo imposible por ignorar a Darien. La tensión se podía cortar con cuchillo. Incapaz de comer, Serena tomó champaña y no se fijó en cuánto bebió. Empezó a charlar con todos los invitados, algo raro pues era muy tímida. Reía al escuchar otra de las bromas de Andrew, cuando Mina la sacó de la habitación.

-Tienes que cambiarte -aconsejó la hermana-. ¿A qué rayos juegas? ¡Estás ebria! Mamá ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta... está muy ocupada diciéndoles a todos que tu matrimonio te ha dado mucha seguridad en ti misma.

-Nunca he tomado alcohol en... exceso en toda mi vida -Serena se aferró a la barandilla y habló con dignidad.

-Es por eso que se te subió de inmediato. ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan tonta? -protestó Mina-. Hasta yo me doy cuenta de que Darien no está satisfecho. ¿Qué no notaste que no ha bebido ni una gota de licor? No se está embriagando como su hermano. ¡Tú no sueles ser así!

-Pero ahora soy una mujer casada y segura de mí -Serena dio un giro y casi tropezó con la cauda del vestido.

Se mantuvo quieta para que Mina le quitara el velo.

-¿Y torpe? -gruñó la hermana, esforzándose por quitarle el vestido-. A veces eres una tonta, Serena. Cuando Darien te vio en la iglesia, no pudo quitarte los ojos de encima... y no me sorprende, pues estabas radiante. Pero ahora, parece estar... bueno, si yo estuviera en tu lugar, me disculparía con él.

-Tonterías. . . no hay que pensar en eso -declaró Serena

-Y en cuanto a la forma en que Andrew no dejó de seguirte. . .

-¿Acaso no debió hacerlo? -replicó Serena y apartó la mirada. ¿Cuándo volvería a ver a Andrew? Si ella aprovechaba al máximo la última oportunidad de estar con él, ¿quién podía culparla?

-Tampoco podía quitarte la mirada de encima -Mina frunció el ceño, incómoda-. Nunca vi portarse así a Andrew contigo.

Serena no se percató de nada. Se le ocurrió una locura. Quizá Andrew la apreciaba como mujer, ahora que estaba casada con otro hombre. Pero era algo poco probable, decidió con amargura.

Ataviada en un elegante vestido de viaje, salió al descanso de la escalera para lanzar el ramo. Pero le costó un enorme esfuerzo bajar por la escalera. En el último escalón, tropezó y unos brazos fuertes salieron de la nada y la atraparon.

-¡Oh! -rió al ver unos ojos color zafiro que irradiaban todo el calor de una hielera-. No lo volveré a hacer - murmuró al hacer una resolución de Año Nuevo y desaparecer la euforia inducida por el alcohol-. Lo prometo.

El hipo empezó en el trayecto hacia el aeropuerto. Se llevó una mano a la boca y se esforzó por contenerlo.

Fue en ese momento que notó el silencio. Para cuando estuvo sentada en la opulenta cabina del jet privado, miró a Darien a modo de súplica. La mirada de burla que recibió casi la hizo llorar. Buscó las palabras adecuadas para disculparse por correr hacia Andrew en la iglesia y las pronunció cuando el avión despegó.

Darien se inclinó hacia adelante y la tomó de las muñecas. La jaló para que lo encarara.

-¡Estás ebria! -la miró con disgusto.

-A... alegre -corrigió Serena y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Con mucho desprecio, él la soltó. Serena se hundió en su asiento, pálida y temblorosa; sabía que Darien tenía razón. Su miedo, desaparecido por el alcohol, regresó con más fuerza que antes.

-¡Silencio! -la interrumpió brusco-. ¿No es suficiente vergüenza que deba aceptar a una novia que se vende por dinero como una mercancía? Pero el que te hayas atrevido a hacer una escena en la iglesia, como mi esposa, es intolerable.

-Lo siento -sollozó de nuevo.

-Te dije que te callaras -habló con frialdad-. Pagarás por esto. Después de tu conducta tan poco decorosa de hoy, quedarás confinada al palacio.

-De todos modos no iba a salir -Serena empezó a llorar con más fuerza mientras Darien estaba parado frente a ella, en actitud de juez que pronuncia sentencia.

-No te reconoceré en público como mi esposa hasta que hayas aprendido a comportarte como una dama y tu escena de esta tarde fue de lo más vulgar.

La dura condena la devastó. Toda la tensión y el resentimiento que tuvo que reprimir debido a la indiferencia de su familia explotaron en el interior de la chica. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¡Te... odio! -exclamó-. No te atrevas a insultarme. Hice lo que pude. Incluso traté de ocultar el hecho de que, de no ser por el dinero, jamás me habría casado contigo aun si fueras el último hombre sobre la tierra. Y si tú tampoco me quieres, me parece muy bien. ¿Me oyes? Eres un tirano dominante e insensible y me pondré de rodillas para suplicarle a tu padre que me deporte. No me sorprende que haya tenido que ir a Inglaterra a buscarte esposa. .. ¡no me sorprende!

Mientras hablaba con pasión, Darien quedó inmóvil. Estaba perplejo ante ese ataque. Acurrucada, Serena lo miró a través de sus pestañas húmedas.

-Ninguna mujer con un cociente intelectual normal querría casarse contigo y quedar encadenada a ti por el resto de sus días, tratando de no mostrar su felicidad cuando te encuentres a miles de kilómetros de ella...

-Creo que es hora de quitarte la borrachera -se inclinó hacia Serena y esta saltó de su asiento y gritó, sorprendiéndolo. Interpretando sus palabras como una amenaza; perdió el poco control que le quedaba. Se quitó un zapato y lo empuñó con la certeza de que necesitaba una arma con que defenderse.

La puerta de la cabina se abrió y la azafata y el camarero entraron. Serena ya no sentía vergüenza. Lloraba sin poder contenerse. Darien se ruborizó y habló con el personal en árabe. Una vez solos, tomó el zapato de la mano de Serena y lo aventó a un lado.

-Jamás usaré la violencia con una mujer -gruñó, altivo.

-Estoy insensible; de todos modos.-. . no lo sentiría -tartamudeó.

Los fuertes brazos de Darien la levantaron de su asiento.

-Estarás más tranquila cuando hayas descansado -la llevó al compartimento donde había una cama. Le quitó el otro zapato y la hizo darle vuelta para quitarle el vestido. Al sentir que le bajaba el cierre, Serena trató de escapar a sus cuidados. ¿De veras crees que podría tomarte en mis brazos con pasión en este momento? -la miró con enojo-. No siento deseo por una niña histérica.

La dejó en ropa interior y cubrió con una manta su cuerpo tembloroso. Serena ya estaba más recuperada y la invadía el remordimiento por haber hecho una escena semejante. Fue injusto haberlo afrontado frente a su personal. El resentimiento debía de dirigirlo a sus propios padres por haberla hecho casarse con ese hombre.

¿Podía culparlos? La presionaron mucho, pero ella fue quien estuvo de acuerdo en casarse con Darien.

Por desgracia, ahora que estaba casada, su valentía inicial la abandonaba. Tragó saliva.

-No sé qué fue lo que me pasó.

-No hay nada que explicar. Estabas aterrada. . . debí reconocer tu miedo y disculparlo. Pero yo también tengo sentimientos, Serena -habló con énfasis-. La ambición financiera se permite en una amante, pero no en una esposa. Es por eso que te he hecho las cosas difíciles.

En ese momento, bajo la fría y altiva dignidad, hubo una emoción profunda y apasionada en él. Por vez primera, Serena deseó saber qué sentía Darien. ¿Amargura? ¿Desilusión?

Ya no estaba molesta, sino dolida. No quería hablar del dinero, aunque a no ser por él, no estaría allí con ese hombre. Darien la despreciaba por haberse casado sólo por ese motivo. Y si le revelaba que amaba a otro hombre, aumentaría su desdén. Más avergonzada que nunca, susurró:

-No hablé en serio.

-No soy tonto, pero te preguntaré: si esto es lo que sientes, ¿por qué te casaste conmigo?

Serena no pudo hacerse la mártir y usar el pretexto de la necesidad de su familia. Guardó silencio y Darien suspiró al apartarle un mechón de cabello rubio de la frente.

-Yo sí tuve motivos -habló con suavidad-. El verte me causó placer y, a pesar de que lo niegues, podría hacerte perder tu aversión con increíble rapidez... puesto que cuando me miras, me deseas.

-¡No es cierto! -la hostilidad renacía en ella.

-Lo es, mi pequeña Serena -la contradijo y le acarició con diversión el labio inferior con el índice.

La mente de Serena se puso en blanco y sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago al ser consciente de la sexualidad de Darien.

-Ya no estás enojado -murmuró.

-Agradece que seas tan bonita. Hace mucho que aprendí que Allah no otorga la misma perfección que a la naturaleza, sobre todo en los individuos de tu sexo -declaró-. La sonrisa tentadora que finge ofrecer ternura y entendimiento... no necesito eso de ti. Serás como eres conmigo. Eso sí lo respetaré. Nos olvidaremos de este día -se puso de pie-. Creo que no sabías lo que hacías. Si me hubiese dado cuenta, no te habría hablado con tanta dureza.

Serena era consciente de la calma imperturbable y de la fuerte personalidad que yacían bajo la aparente frialdad del hombre. Este nunca perdió el control, ni frente a la histeria de la chica.

Llamaron a la puerta.

-Creo que traen la comida que pedí. Comiste muy poco antes -le recordó-. También te ordené una bebida fortalecedora que Zafiro me aseguró que cura la resaca. Tómala y duerme.

Desconcertada, Serena no pudo mirarlo siquiera. La azafata entró y miró con nerviosismo a Darien. Era obvio que lo consideraba como un golpeador de mujeres y Serena se sonrojó. Debía admitir que Darien la trataba con inusitada amabilidad. Recordó su inmadurez de ese día y se deprimió más.

Al despertar, se sintió muy relajada. Sólo cuando se movió y tocó un muslo velludo recordó en dónde estaba y abrió los ojos de golpe.

-Buenos días -Darien se apoyó en un codo. Al ver su reacción, rió. Su cabello estaba revuelto y necesitaba afeitarse. Era muy atractivo. Cabello negro, piel dorada, ojos azules... una combinación letal. El sonrió y tomó un mechón de cabello rubio-. Vuelve aquí. ¿O tengo que ir a atraparte?

-¿A... atraparme? -tartamudeó.

Darien alargó un brazo y le rodeó la delgada cintura. Sus dedos se extendieron en el hueso de su cadera y la atrajo hacia él.

-¡No! -gimió, alarmada.

-Sí.

-No.. . no estoy bromeando -exclamó.

-Yo tampoco, Serena -le pasó la otra mano bajo la nuca para mirarle los asustados ojos celestes. La pegó a su cuerpo-. Y no hay nada que temer, sólo mucho por descubrir -prometió con voz ronca. La brillantez de sus ojos la inmovilizó. La besó con suavidad. Serena tembló y permaneció rígida como una estatua. Darien besó con delicadeza su cuello hasta la clavícula mientras le acariciaba la suave piel de la espalda.

Sin darse cuenta, Serena se relajó. Un calor extraño nació en su pelvis. Se estremeció cuando sintió la caricia en su cadera y cuando Darien se movió con sensualidad contra ella, enseñándole la intensidad de su excitación. Le besó la sensible piel detrás de la oreja y una oleada de sensaciones extrañas la invadieron.

Por fin, riendo con suavidad, volvió a besarla en la boca, mostrándole la mirada de texturas de sus labios firmes, de su lengua aterciopelada y de sus dientes, hasta que el deseo la inundó.

Eso era todo lo que en secreto Serena deseó siempre, salvo que... salvo que... No sabía qué. Las manos de Darien acariciaron la forma de sus senos con maestría y erotismo excitantes. Serena gimió sin querer. Su cuerpo se arqueó de placer contra el calor y la potencia del cuerpo masculino junto a ella. De pronto, quedó libre.

Serena se percató de que tenía los dedos hundidos en el cabello de Darien. Los apartó de inmediato, impresionada.

Darien le acarició la boca hinchada y sus ojos brillaron con un azul increíble.

-Estoy tentado a disfrutar de las delicias del lecho conyugal ahora contigo -la miró con intensidad-. Sin embargo, no sería prudente. Pero por lo menos, quizá ahora sepas apreciar que no necesitas temerme esta noche.

Se levantó de la cama. No parecía avergonzado por mostrarse desnudo. Esa noche. Serena se ruborizó.

Estuvo a su lado y permitió que. . . nunca objetó nada. Darien no podía compararse con los adolescentes que, llenos de impaciencia, la manosearon sin delicadeza y fracasaron en hacerla sentir una pasión similar.

Nunca entendió Serena lo que se suponía que debía sentir en esas sesiones. Ahora, en los brazos de un extraño, lo descubrió y eso la impresionaba mucho. No se habría sorprendido si hubiera sido Andrew. Pero no era Andrew. Tampoco recordaba Serena haber deseado alguna vez que Andrew la acariciara. Eso fue como un balde de agua fría. Serena nunca imaginó una escena de intimidad sexual con Andrew. Algo en ella nunca quiso aceptar a Andrew como amante. Confundida por la revelación, la reprimió.

Sus sentimientos por Andrew siempre le parecieron de un orden superior al de las pasiones mundanas.

Y Darien la hizo sentir algo muy diferente. Con la facilidad y pericia de un amante experto, le mostró lo que era el deseo físico, irracional e incompatible con cualquier escrúpulo. Serena estaba disgustada consigo.

¡Y, además, él era como Jekyll y Hyde! Nunca esperó que la invadiera esa sensualidad que hizo desaparecer toda resistencia en su interior. Estaba perpleja.

Darien se refería a la noche de bodas con increíble serenidad. De nuevo sintió pánico. ¿Qué había hecho al casarse con él? ¿Cómo podría soportarlo? ¿Cómo podría acostarse con un desconocido? No era una doncella medieval; su educación no la condicionó a aceptar su destino sin luchar.

Estaba sentada cuando Darien salió de la ducha, secándose el pelo con una toalla. Se ruborizó al ver su cuerpo masculino y fijó la vista en la cama.

-Necesitamos hablar -murmuró.

-Aquí estoy.

-Al parecer aclaraste que yo no era la esposa que deseabas -hizo una pausa-. Quizá preferirías poner un alto ahora.

-¿Un alto?

-Una anulación.

-Supongo que tratas de divertirme -rió. Serena lo miró indignada. Darien estaba vestido con una túnica color crema.

-De hecho, trato de ser constructiva -afirmó.

-¿No crees que tu deseo de ser... constructiva -repitió la palabra con sequedad-, llega un poco tarde?

Serena se mordió el labio. Su sugerencia nació de un impulso de cobardía. Darien parecía pensar que ella quería escapar ahora que ya estaba en posesión de las ganancias.

-Pero dijiste que no me reconocerías como esposa -protestó.

-Dije muchas cosas en mi furia y no hablé en serio. Dudo que tengas problemas con el alcohol y, aun si los tuvieras, no encontrarás salida para ello en Dharein.

-No te comprendo -se frustró.

-Nuestros encuentros hasta ahora no nos han alentado a comportarnos con naturalidad. Y hablar de anulación ahora que estamos casados, me parece ridículo.

-Ahora es el único momento en que podríamos hacerlo -se defendió-. No te importa lo que yo sienta, ¿verdad?

-¿Quieres que sea sincero? -la miró con ojos entrecerrados-. Fui a tu casa sin imaginar lo que me esperaba. No tenía ningún deseo de casarme.

-¿Perdón? -intervino.

-Creo que me oíste, Serena. Tampoco puedo aceptar que la noticia te sorprenda.

No quería casarse con ella. Eso fue como una bofetada para la joven. Una mortificación incrédula la invadió.

-Entonces, ¿por qué fuiste a casa?

-Con la esperanza de que tú quisieras negarte ya que yo no podía hacerlo -Darien la miró con cinismo-. Pero mi esperanza no duró mucho, ¿verdad? Sin importar mi conducta, mi propuesta habría sido aceptable para ti y tu familia. Pero no suelo luchar contra el destino. Eres muy hermosa. Insh'allah. Pudo haber sido peor.

Serena estaba boquiabierta y una rabia irracional nubló su pensamiento.

-¿Cómo pudiste casarte conmigo y pensar eso? Pudo haber sido peor -repitió, furiosa-. ¿Y... cómo te atreves... a acostarte conmigo?

-Puede que no nos entendamos muy bien, pero eso no nos afectará, en el lecho marital -Darien colocó un agal de oro en su tocado-. Allí, no te parecen ofensivas mis atenciones.

-No te atrevas a echarme eso en cara ahora. ¡No tenía idea de lo que pensabas en ese momento!

-Ya te expliqué mis sentimientos -habló con reprobación y frialdad-. Ahora te sugiero que te vistas para poder ver a mi padre. Aterrizaremos dentro de poco.

Serena empezó a llorar y olvidó su ira. Darien se fue y ella se quedó deshecha por lo que sabía. Era la broma del siglo. El príncipe Darien ibn Shiels al Chiba tampoco quería casarse con ella. ¡Maldito! Si era cierto, ¿por qué estaban allí ahora? ¿Por qué fue él a Ladybright? ¡Tenía ganas de gritar! Un sentido del honor fuera de época lo hizo ir a verla, evitó que le transmitiera su falta de disposición. Pero, ahora que lo confesaba y que era demasiado tarde, se lo aclaró con altivez, como si Serena y su familia lo hubieran ido a cazar con una escopeta. Ahora recordó su conducta sombría del primer encuentro. Darien se equivocó.

¡Ese maldito arrogante trató de hacer que lo rechazara!

Serena interpretó su llegada como la aceptación del matrimonio estaba demasiado angustiada para considerar con actitud lógica su comportamiento. Pero, ¿por qué lo aceptó Darien? El enojo la inundó de nuevo.

Tenía el descaro de informarle que su única gracia era su rostro y su cuerpo. La ignoraba como individuo y la reducía al nivel de un juguete sexual. Pudo haber sido peor... ¿de veras?

-La única solución es un divorcio tan pronto como sea posible -pronunció al entrar en la cabina. Llevaba un vestido verde pálido que llegaba hasta el suelo y que acentuaba sus delgadas curvas.

-No seas infantil, Serena -Darien alzó la vista de los documentos que revisaba y apenas si la miró. Serena se cruzó de brazos, fúrica al ser ignorada.

-Si lo único que te hizo ir a Ladybright fue ese estúpido intento de asesinato de tu padre y la loca promesa que hizo en ese momento, no estoy siendo infantil.

-Debo decirte que si mi padre hubiera muerto, habría sido trágico para la supervivencia y la estabilidad de mi país -replicó con enojo-. Pero concedo que yo también considero que esa promesa fue...bastante extraña. Mi padre no es un hombre dado a impulsos insensatos.

-Pero, al igual que él, crees en estas tonterías del honor.

-Es un concepto que pocas mujeres estiman. Si se sigue ese principio, rara vez se puede elegir un camino - declaró-. Hace sólo tres semanas que me enteré de la promesa hecha entre nuestros padres.

-¿Sólo hace tres semanas? -Serena estaba atónita.

-No había motivos para que yo lo supiera antes. Cuando me casé a los veinte años, tú eras todavía una niña. Puesto que mi padre no podía suponer que una inglesa tuviera deseos de entrar en un matrimonio polígamo... -hizo una pausa-. Aunque, después de conocerte a ti y a tu familia, ya no estaría tan seguro.

Serena no entendió el insulto de inmediato. Pero cuando entendió la insinuación, se ruborizó hasta la raíz del cabello, mientras Darien seguía hablando con el mismo tono, mesurado y frío.

-Mi padre no pudo haber creído en esa promesa hasta el grado que muestra ahora. De ser de otra manera, me lo habría informado hace muchos años -aseguró Darien-. Pero entiendo sus motivos y puedo decírtelos ahora, puesto que no es un secreto en el palacio. Desde hace mucho, mi padre ha querido obligarme a que me case de nuevo.

**ES UNA RATA ARROGANTE COMO SI LA POBRE DE SERE TUVIERA DESEOS DE HABERSE CASADO CON EL…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Una y Mil Noches de Amor**

**(An Arabian Courtship)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 3**

Pasmada ante esa confesión, Serena se hundió en la silla. Pero, ¿por qué yo? -inquirió.

-Su promesa fue lo que lo ayudó a presionarme. Además -sonrió, sombrío-, puedes estar segura de que, aun antes que mi padre se encontrara con el tuyo, hizo pesquisas exhaustivas en cuanto a tu carácter y reputación.

-¿Fui investigada?

-Sin duda alguna. Eres muy ingenua, Serena. No puedes suponer que mi padre se hubiera arriesgado a presentarme a una esposa que hubiera avergonzado o escandalizado a la familia -la miró con sorna.

Era cierto que era una tontería que el rey Mamoru estuviera de acuerdo en permitir el matrimonio de su hijo con una desconocida. Las revelaciones de Darien arrojaban una nueva luz al encuentro del rey y de su padre en Londres. Una vez que se aseguró de la reputación inmaculada de Serena y quién sabe qué más, el padre de Darien manipuló la situación. Además, debió saber de los apuros financieros de Kenji.

Eran demasiadas novedades para Serena. Estaba perpleja por la intriga que existía entre padre e hijo. Pero, ¿por qué fue necesario presionar a Darien, mediante esa promesa, para que se casara de nuevo? Quizá seguía lamentando la muerte de Beryl, pero a Serena le parecía un hombre bastante práctico. Su posición exigía que se casara y que tuviera hijos; esa responsabilidad se entretejía con su futuro y era como un deber para él. ¿Acaso eso no le importaba?

-No entiendo. . . no pareces estar molesto con tu padre -comentó Serena.

-Debo respetar la sinceridad de sus intenciones. Cree que un hombre soltero no puede ser feo Además, considera que un hombre casado es respetable y estable -habló con dureza.

-Pero, ¿por qué no quisiste volver a casarte? -Serena fue al grano pues le molestaba que diera vueltas al asunto.

-Prefería mi libertad -suspiró-. Pasé casi toda mi vida de adulto casado, ¿qué otro motivo podría tener?

-Bueno, si tanto amas tu libertad, yo no lo evitaré -Serena se levantó con furia.

-¿Por qué cambias de pronto de actitud? -Darien la estudió con la mirada-. ¿Qué ha cambiado entre nosotros, salvo que ahora ya entendemos ciertas cosas? Estamos en la misma situación que cuando estuvimos en la iglesia.

-¡Pero de alguna forma te comportas como si yo te hubiera atrapado y obligado a casarte conmigo! –se enojó Serena.

-Nadie me atrapa. Tomé una decisión. Si tenía que volver a casarme para satisfacer a mi padre, ¿por qué no contigo? -preguntó con suavidad.

-También me doy cuenta de que mientras tu padre sale de todo este enredo como un hombre moral e irreprochable, yo sigo sintiéndome insultada.

-¿Cómo te he insultado? -maldijo en voz baja-. Creí que serías una mujer tranquila e inofensiva, pero parece que desde que saliste de la iglesia recobraste el habla.

A Serena también le costaba trabajo reconocerse, pero cualquier persona serena se irritaría frente a Darien.

-Échale la culpa a tu padre. Es obvio que no investigó lo suficiente -la molestó que Darien la hubiera considerado como una mujer dócil y sumisa-. Me pareces muy insensible.

-Y tú me pareces muy similar a todas las mujeres que he conocido últimamente: exigente -se exasperó-. ¿Acaso tu sensibilidad desapareció para que te pudieras casar con un desconocido sólo por su dinero?

Muy pálida, Serena respingó ante el cruel recordatorio. Pero el orgullo la hizo levantar la barbilla.

-¿Acaso así consideraste también a tu primera esposa? Darien la contempló con frialdad y Serena se ruborizó.

-No hay comparación. Beryl creció sabiendo que se casaría conmigo. Era consciente de cómo era el hombre con quien se casaba. Tú no sabes nada de mí.

Serena bajó la vista. Su referencia a Beryl fue una tontería, pero no estaba preparada para oír la defensa acalorada de Darien. La comparación que ella se atrevió a sugerir, lo había enfurecido.

-Creo que no eres justo -replicó-. Y no soy exigente.

-No tiene objeto que sigamos discutiendo. No nos lleva a ninguna parte esta situación.

-¿Qué situación? ¿De qué estamos discutiendo?

-No lo sé.

-¿De veras? -levantó una ceja-. En una hora has hablado de divorcio y anulación. Después de todo, no creo que esto sea una manera de atraer mi atención, ¿o sí? -se burló-. Quieres que finja. . . cumplidos, galantería, romance. No participaré en un juego que desprecio. Antes, me porté con candor contigo. Ambos tuvimos nuestro precio en este matrimonio. El mío fue la paz y el tuyo, posición y dinero. Ahora que eso está establecido, ¿hay otra cosa que merezca ser discutido?

-Te lo puedo decir ahora mismo -exclamó Serena-. El ser una princesa no es como lo hacen ver.

-Puedes decirme todo lo que quieras si después te quedas callada y me concedes un silencio preciado.

Serena se fue al otro extremo de la cabina, vencida. Reaccionó emotiva ante un hombre que no permitía que la emoción obnubilara su juicio ni su razonamiento. Quizá pensara que Serena debió dejar arruinada a su familia antes que venderse en matrimonio. Serena observó el lujo de la cabina. Sin el dinero, su familia hubiera quedado destrozada ya que ninguno de sus padres hubiera tenido el coraje de luchar contra la adversidad.

Pero, a pesar de su desprecio actual, Darien fue muy tolerante con una boda que habría podido ser un desastre. En la cama, fue afectuoso y cálido. Pero ambas reacciones fueron perfectas para cada ocasión. No se calma a una histérica con amenazas. No se seduce a una virgen asustada por la fuerza. No a menos de que se fuera estúpido y Darien estaba lejos de ser un tonto. Era un hombre muy inteligente y complejo.

Serena lo observó. Aun resentida, era muy consciente de su poderoso atractivo.

Combinado con el hecho de que era muy apuesto y rico, muchas mujeres se habrían enamorado de él. Siempre desconfió de los hombres guapos; solían ser vanidosos y odiosos. La intrigaba la falta de vanidad de Darien. Era un hombre de atractivo asombroso, pero Serena intuía que la única vez que se miraba al espejo, era para afeitarse.

Cambió de posición para no verlo más. No podía entender qué era lo que le pasaba. Seguía pensando en él cuando la azafata le llevó la comida. Darien empezaba a obsesionarla a pesar de actuar tan distante y frío con ella. Su frialdad, aunada a su masculinidad tan evidente, era una paradoja intrigante.

¿Por qué no quiso volver a casarse? Sólo podía haber un motivo, no quería que otra mujer sustituyera a Beryl. Pero a Serena le pareció difícil conciliar la brillante inteligencia de Darien con un sentimentalismo y una pasión más allá de la muerte. ¿Qué otro motivo podría haber? Se conformaba con Serena como esposa.

Le gustaba mirarla, mas no escucharla. Pero seguía trabajando tanto, que no había riesgos de que la escuchara.

El jet aterrizó en una pista irregular. Serena se levantó. Por la ventana del avión, no pudo ver más que desierto. No había un aeropuerto cerca. Darien le presentó un manto de tela negra. Serena lo miró sin entender y lo impacientó. Darien desdobló la tela y se la puso sobre la cabeza.

-No puedo respirar -protestó.

-No seas ridícula -Serena pudo ver cuando Darien ajustó la tela en la cabeza y rió-. Pareces muy rara, Serena. Este aba no fue cortado para alguien de tú estatura.

Serena tomó en sus manos el exceso de tela y caminó tras él. En la puerta, al observar a unos soldados formados y una banda militar que tocaba una melodía extraña, tropezó con el dobladillo del aba. Darien la oyó gemir y se volvió con increíble rapidez. Cuando Serena estaba a punto de caer, la tomó en sus brazos y la miró con enojo.

-Eres la mujer más torpe que he conocido en toda mi vida.

-No pensaba usar mortaja sino hasta el día de mi muerte -replicó Serena. Se percató de que él palidecía.

Demasiado tarde comprendió el motivo de su ira. Pero antes de poder sentir simpatía por Darien, se irritó con él. Vaya, ¿qué nunca dejaba de pensar en Beryl?

-Bájame, por favor -exigió con voz fría.

-Falta poco para llegar al auto -era cierto y después de mirar a la desafinada banda con irritación, subió a Serena en el auto como si fuera un paquete. Perpleja, ella miró la fortaleza de piedra gris cuyas murallas eran altísimas, y que se encontraban sólo a unos metros de distancia.

-¿En dónde está el aeropuerto?

-Ese es el palacio. Se construyó una pequeña pista para nuestra conveniencia. El aeropuerto está del otro lado de Jumani.

-¿Esa es la ciudad?

-Me abruma el interés que tienes por tu futuro hogar -su enojo ante su ignorancia fue patente-. Jumani está a diez kilómetros de aquí.

Avergonzada, Serena contempló el desierto que se extendía en todas direcciones. Era una inmensidad de dunas y la sensación de aislamiento fue indescriptible para Serena, acostumbrada a ver árboles y pasto.

El auto cruzó las rejas del palacio y se detuvo en un amplio patio empedrado. Serena ya sentía la piel pegajosa por el calor tan intenso. La puerta de Darien se abrió de inmediato. Este salió y fue recibido por un hombre de corta estatura que se inclinó varias veces, muy nervioso. Darien frunció el ceño y se alejó.

Cuando se detuvo como si hubiera olvidado algo, Serena quiso golpearlo; la bajó del auto sin miramientos, puesto que tenía el aba enredado entre las piernas.

-No es una manera muy elegante de bajar de un auto -comentó Darien con sequedad. La guió hacia el pórtico. Serena se percató de que muchas mujeres, cubiertas y curiosas, la observaban y sintió alivio por estar oculta de los pies a la cabeza.

-Mi padre quiere recibirnos de inmediato -explicó-. No hablarás... me parece que no eres muy inteligente cuando estás desorientada y no quiero que lo ofendas.

Llena de ira, Serena se mordió la lengua. Darien se detuvo frente a unas puertas de madera labrada que fueron abiertas por unos guardias imponentes que se hallaban a cada lado. Darien avanzó y Serena lo siguió, reacia. Lo vio arrodillarse con gracia y tocar la alfombra con la frente. Para tener setenta años, el anciano de barba gris frente a ellos tenía un aspecto saludable y vigoroso. Serena se arrodilló sobre la alfombra justo cuando el viejo hizo la señal de que Darien se pusiera de pie. El rey chasqueó los dedos y dijo algo en árabe.

-Levántate -suspiró Darien. Antes que Serena adivinara cuál era su intención, le quitó el aba.

La chica se sintió como una pieza de mercancía que se examina y tuvo la impresión de estar desnuda bajo la mirada penetrante del rey Mamoru comentó algo, rió y empezó a hablar sin detenerse. Serena se sonrojó y se arrodilló de nuevo, pero notó que Darien estaba ruborizado. Lo que su padre decía surtía un efecto extraordinario en el hijo, que tenía los puños apretados. Se hizo el silencio cuando el rey Mamoru dejó de hablar, al fin.

De pronto, Darien contestó. Serena recibió una fuerte impresión puesto que segundos después, los dos empezaron a discutir con furia. Los silencios eran sazonados por las sonrisas de satisfacción de Mamoru. De pronto, Darien bajó la cabeza y retrocedió. Serena alzó la vista de nuevo, nerviosa. Una mano arrugada le hizo señas de que se acercara.

-Fue una escena poco afortunada para presentarte en nuestro hogar –comentó Mamoru en inglés, con fuerte acento. Al verla sorprendida, sonrió divertido-. Hablo tu idioma. Sin embargo, me ha beneficiado más escuchar que conversar.

Serena sonrió, cortés. Su padre se habría llevado una gran sorpresa.

-Sé bienvenida -pronunció el anciano-. Una belleza como la tuya hará que mi hijo pase más tiempo en su hogar.

Serena pensó que el viejo recibiría una fuerte desilusión. Darien no parecía dispuesto a ser privado de su libertad. Pero, al notar que el padre quería ver con más frecuencia a su hijo, Serena sintió alivio al confirmar que no existía enemistad entre ambos. Sus discusiones no parecían indicar desavenencias. Pero la frustró el no poder saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo enfurecer tanto a Darien y enfrentar a su padre?

-Un hombre no bebe agua sucia cuando puede tomar líquido fresco en su propia casa.

Serena parpadeó, pero por fortuna el rey no parecía querer que le contestara.

-Espero que pronto consideres nuestro país como tu hogar.

-Sí -tragó saliva.

-Para facilitarte eso, querrás aprender árabe -afirmó para sí-. Te encontraremos un maestro.

Por lo menos, era muy directo al hablar. El rey parecía satisfecho consigo. La misma obstinación y dureza que distinguían al hijo, se reflejaban en el padre.

-¿Tu padre está bien?

-Sí, su Majestad.

-Ojalá que tenga una vida larga y próspera -hizo una seña-. Puedes irte... las mujeres están impacientes por prepararte para la boda. Cuando Serena salió, Darien la miró a los ojos. Seguía de un humor negro y sus emociones estaban a flor de piel.

-Sugirió que aprendiera árabe -Serena trató de sonreír para quitar la tensión del ambiente.

-No hagas el esfuerzo por mí -apretó la mandíbula-. No me importa -afirmó, duro.

Serena experimentó de nuevo el rechazo y desprecio anteriores. Sin embargo, controló la ira. Ya no podía seguir evadiendo la realidad. Ese hombre arrogante y misterioso era su esposo. Si estaban distanciados, era culpa de la chica; sus referencias tontas al divorcio o la anulación lo exasperaron.

Serena tuvo que caminar con rapidez para poder seguirlo. La guió por una serie de corredores interminables.

El palacio era de tres pisos, había muchos patios anteriores y las diferentes alas estaban unidas por pasadizos y escaleras. Tendría que tener un mapa y un compás para poder orientarse, pensó Serena. Los gruesos muros hacían resonar sus pasos y Serena pensó con ansiedad en las mujeres que la esperarían; se alegró de que su padre le hubiera contado la historia de la familia real.

Mamoru se casó tres veces. Su primera esposa murió al dar a luz. La segunda, Athena, era la madre de Darien y de Zafiro. Desde hacía años, sufría una enfermedad del corazón que la sentenció a vivir como inválida. La tercera esposa, Setsuna, tuvo una hija, Hotaru, que ahora tenía dieciséis años. El padre se divorció de Setsuna, pero Hotaru siguió viviendo en el palacio.

Aparte de Hotaru, estaba Petzai, la esposa de Zafiro. Era la madre de dos nenas y apenas tenía veintidós años.

Serena trató de ocultar su asombro cuando su padre añadió que Petzai estaba embarazada de nuevo.

Serena dejó de tener pensamientos tan íntimos y se ruborizó al ver a Darien.

-¿De que discutían tú y tu padre?

-Es algo privado. Baste decir que mi padre y yo no compartimos siempre el mismo sentido del humor - apretó la expresiva boca.

-Creo que no me quiero casar contigo otra vez -Serena se molestó al ser tratada con tanta brusquedad-. ¡Bastó con una vez!

-Pero a mí jamás se me ocurriría privarte de las emociones de una boda islámica -sonrió a medias-. Negar eso a alguien quien, hace apenas dos semanas, expresó su disposición a vivir como yo, sería algo cruel - murmuró con voz sedosa.

Serena tembló de indignación. Darien subió por una escalera de mármol y se detuvo para que la chica lo alcanzara. De nuevo pensaba en Beryl. Era sorprendente que no se hubiera lanzado a la tumba con ella.

Serena frunció el ceño, atónita por su pensamiento tan malvado. Beryl murió de forma trágica. ¿Qué clase de hombre sería Darien si no la recordara?

-Debo dejarte aquí -pronunció en la cima de la escalera-. Hallarás a mi hermana en ese cuarto a tu izquierda -extendió una mano-. Pero primero -la acercó con lentitud y le pasó la mano bajo el cabello, esto-. A la sombra del muro, capturó sus labios con urgencia. -Abre tu boca -exigió; su aliento la quemó y su lengua invadió la intimidad que Serena le negó al principio.

Fue como si le hubieran quitado el suelo de los pies. Se aferró a sus hombros para no caer. No tuvo control sobre la llamarada que encendió el centro de su cuerpo. Eso la controlaba. Darien la controlaba. Pasmada, Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sorprendida por tener una respuesta tan inmediata ante ese hombre.

-Tienes mucha razón -los ojos de Darien eran insondables-. Lo olvidé. Este no es el sitio apropiado.

-Creo que ningún sitio lo es. Si este es un matrimonio de conveniencia, ¿por qué?. . . -Serena tragó saliva y vio sus ojos, azules como la noche-. Sabes a qué me refiero.

-No necesito justificarme, Serena -levantó una ceja-. Recuérdalo esta noche. La paciencia no es una de mis virtudes. Tú lo escogiste -añadió con énfasis despiadado.

Serena se alejó y entró por la puerta indicada. Una chica alta y regordeta la miró; se parecía mucho a Zafiro y Serena se ruborizó.

-Debes ser Hotaru -Serena sonrió.

Hotaru ignoró la mano extendida. Su cara redonda tuvo una expresión de dureza y sus ojos, de frialdad.

-Te llevaré con tus sirvientas. Carmesait habla inglés, Calaverait no. Pero dudo que estés aquí el tiempo suficiente para que puedas mejorar el vocabulario de nadie.

-Espero que tengas razón -tan pronto como lo afirmó, Serena se arrepintió. Pero estaba física y mentalmente agotada. La hostilidad de Hotaru, después de la insistencia implacable de Darien por que compartieran el lecho matrimonial, fue la gota que colmó el vaso-. Escucha, estoy muy cansada. ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?

-Darien no quería casarse contigo -replicó la chica, ruborizada.

-Hotaru, por favor. . . -suplicó Serena, pero no logró callarla.

-¿Por qué habría de quererlo? Su amante está en París, es dos veces más bonita que tú... alta y castaña. Entiendo que los hombres que la ven pasar se vuelven a contemplarla. No importa lo que crea nuestro padre, no la suplantarás.

Serena perdió el color del rostro y la adolescente calló.

-Fue una mentira mala -murmuró Hotaru, frenética-. No debes repetirla a Darien.

-No tengo intenciones de repetirla a nadie -los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas y la joven fijó la vista en la alfombra.

-Debo pedirte que me perdones por la brusquedad de mi bienvenida -Hotaru se aclaró la garganta después de un momento de tenso silencio.

Pálida, era obvio que estaba asustada. Serena habría sentido lástima de ella a no ser porque sentía mayor lástima de sí misma.

-Ya está olvidado -declaró.

La última pieza del rompecabezas cayó en su lugar, el único elemento que Serena desconocía. Por lo menos ahora tenía una explicación más verosímil que justificara los pocos deseos de Darien de volver a casarse.

No la sorprendía que estuviera contento como estaba y que su padre, más puritano, lo presionara para que volviera a enderezar el camino. Serena se irritó. El rey Mamoru le dio a su hijo; otra rubia, una que se quedaría en casa, como si las rubias fueran intercambiables... y parecía que así eran para Darien. No tenía intenciones de negarse el placer de hacerle el amor a su nueva esposa. La revelación de Hotaru sacudió a Serena hasta la médula.

La adolescente la llevó a un dormitorio muy elegante. Un par de chicas se acercaron con una sonrisa. En el diván, había telas preciosas. ¿El vestido de novia? Serena apartó la mirada con amargura.

Se sentía como un peón en un tablero de ajedrez, en Dharein. Y pensar que se avergonzó de sí al pensar en su poca habilidad para contraer ese matrimonio con dignidad y aceptación. Sus dudas tenían ahora una prueba concreta. Darien planeaba usarla como una fachada respetable para ocultar su aventura. Era algo sucio y poco honorable. Andrew nunca le hubiera hecho eso a ninguna mujer. Andrew era honesto y decente.

Permitió que Carmesait la ayudara a desvestirse. Se envolvió en un fresco manto de algodón y fue llevada al baño. Calaverait ya perfumaba el agua que la esperaba.

-No necesito un baño -se tensó Serena.

-Será algo refrescante, se lo prometo -las manos de Carmesait hicieron una seña de súplica-. Debemos cuidarla, Lellah. ¿Acaso la hemos enfadado?

Fue más fácil aceptar que discutir. Frente a Darien, todo importaba muy poco. Le lavaron el cabello cinco veces hasta dejarle la textura de la seda. Salió del baño y fue envuelta en toallas esponjosas. Se colocó boca abajo en un diván y Carmesait le dio un suave masaje con aceite con perfume de rosas. Serena empezó a dormitar. Despertó sin tener idea de dónde se hallaba. Calaverait empleaba un fino pincel para pintar decoraciones de alheña en manos y pies. Serena trató de objetar, pero accedió cuando Carmesait le aclaró que era lo acostumbrado para la novia.

Había en el dormitorio un grupo de mujeres que charlaban. Hotaru se apartó del grupo. Serena comprendió que todo era un ritual; horas de un ritual de siglos para preparar a la novia para casarse, desde que entró en el baño. Tres mujeres ancianas empezaron a cantar en un rincón lo que a Serena le pareció era un canto fúnebre. La joven apartó la vista.

-¿Alguna de ellas habla inglés?

-Son beduinas, lellah. Son las mujeres de la tribu de la reina Athena –explicó Carmesait-. Muy pocas vienen a la ciudad, pero es una tradición muy vieja el que vistan a la novia del príncipe Darien. Es un honor para ellas que sean aceptadas como tus ayudantes.

En otras circunstancias, a Serena le habría agradado el ambiente amistoso; pero era algo tan extraño, que fue como un suplicio adicional. No supo lo que hicieron en su rostro; no tenía un espejo a su alcance. La ayudaron a ponerse un suntuoso caftán de color azul y plata. Un velo de seda blanca cubrió su cabello como un turbante y le ataron una cinta con monedas de plata a media frente. Sólo entonces le permitieron acercarse a un espejo. Se encontró con una enjoyada odalisca.

Serena Tsukino había desaparecido.

La escoltaron a los aposentos de la reina Athena. Las mujeres permanecieron afuera. La madre de Darien estaba reclinada en un diván y tenía un aspecto frágil y enfermizo.

-Siento no poder levantarme para saludarte -sus ojos la miraron con afecto y extendió una mano llena de anillos para que Serena la besara-. Mi doctor insiste en que me mantenga lejos de los festejos. Estoy muy decepcionada. Hotaru, la fajilla está en la cama. Debes hacerlo en mi nombre.

Hotaru se arrodilló y colocó un cinturón de plata en tomo a las caderas de Serena y cerró el broche de zafiro al frente. Las mujeres de afuera alargaron dedos reverentes para tocar el cinto. Hotaru apartó la cabeza.

-Es un símbolo de fertilidad -explicó, curiosamente avergonzada. Carmesait cubrió el rostro de Serena con el velo y la procesión continuó. En un cuarto poco iluminado, Darien la esperaba. Estaba magnífico en una túnica de seda azul oscuro.

Sus ojos color zafiro la recorrieron de la cabeza a los pies con una mirada intensa. No sonrió. Si le parecía gracioso, o no el que Serena pareciera una muñeca árabe, no lo mostró.

La ceremonia fue corta y el rey Mamoru y varios hombres fungieron como testigos. Mortificada, Serena repitió con torpeza lo que tenía que decir en árabe. Su mano fue atada por medio de un lazo verde a la muñeca de Darien y luego fue soltada.

Después, la sacaron de la habitación y Serena fue muy consciente de que la mirada encendida de Darien la seguía.

En una sala de recepción llena de mujeres, una joven delgada con ojos de forma almendrada se acercó a saludarla.

-Soy Petzai -se inclinó y besó la mejilla de Serena-. Espero que seamos amigas. No te preocupes por los nombres, pero debes conocerlas a todas.

Después de infinitas presentaciones, le llevaron una serie de coloridos platillos y las celebraciones empezaron. Las voces, el ruido de los platos y la música reverberaban de forma dolorosa en-los oídos de Serena y le provocaron jaqueca.

No pudo ingerir bocado. Petzai se sentó a su lado. Como fue a un pensionado inglés, empezó a relatar su vida allá. Serena trató de reprimir el cansancio que la hacía sentir que Petzai le hablaba a través de un muro de vidrio.

En algún momento de la interminable velada, Carmesait le tocó el hombro para indicarle que debía marcharse. Petzai le sonrió, pícara, y Serena sintió que su ánimo desaparecía. El estómago se le hundió y la invadió la náusea. Fue acompañada por un grupo de matronas por oscuros pasadizos y una larga escalera.

La metieron en un cuarto enorme en donde había una cama igualmente enorme, con cuatro postes labrados. Serena sintió un fuerte mareo cuando sus acompañantes se marcharon y la puerta se cerró con estrépito.

**NO SI LA HERMANA DE DARIEN ES GENIAL… AHORA QUE LE DEPARARA A SERE SU NOCHE DE BODAS…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Una y Mil Noches de Amor**

**(An Arabian Courtship)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 4**

Serena respiró con alivio al ver que no tendría lugar una ceremonia medieval para meterla en la cama. Por la ventana, especie de friso labrado, se podía ver la luna llena y el cielo color morado oscuro. Serena no apreció la belleza de la noche, sino que se estremeció. Tenía la piel sudorosa, y muy fría. Dentro de esos muros, el siglo veinte era sólo una ilusión. Ella era como un regalo para que su nuevo esposo lo desenvolviera.

Se quitó el velo y el tocado con manos temblorosas. Al soltarse el cabello, este despidió un fuerte aroma perfumado. Serena hizo una mueca; sus sienes palpitaban. Se negaba a proseguir con la farsa. ¿Cómo podía esperar Darien que lo hiciera? Al oír que una puerta se abría, se dio la vuelta con rapidez, muerta de miedo.

Darien vestía ahora una túnica color crema y también tenía la cabeza al descubierto. Al acercarse, sonrió con suavidad. La miró con ojos brillantes. Mientras que Serena estaba tensa y asustada, él estaba muy relajado.

-Qué bueno que no te desvestiste por completo para esperarme en la cama –la tomó de los hombros y la observó con seriedad-. Ahora eres mi esposa.

Serena sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas e intuyó que le pasaba algo más, aparte de estar nerviosa. Pero su fuerza de voluntad le permitió erguirse.

-No puedo meterme en esa cama contigo -le espetó.

Darien se arrodilló frente a ella y le quitó el cinturón de zafiros.

-Yo te llevaré -prometió y soltó el primer botón de plata, en el dobladillo del caftán. Había cientos de ellos.

-Yo puedo desabrocharlos -murmuró, impresionada por la falta de reacción de Darien ante su declaración.

El empezó a reír de forma inesperada y evitó que Serena se alejara.

-Yo soy quien debo soltar los cientos de botones. Con cada botón desabotonado, veo. . . -la contempló en silencio-. Es una costumbre muy provocadora.

-Para un hombre -intervino, temblorosa-. Si crees que tengo intenciones de quedarme parada mientras me desnudas. . .

-No lo creo, estoy seguro de ello -replicó con calma-. Estás nerviosa, Serena, pero eres mi esposa -los dedos no cesaban en su tarea.

La repetición de las palabras la paralizó. Su esposa. Su individualidad y autonomía le eran robados por medio de una simple ceremonia.

-Esto es. . . una barbaridad -susurró.

-Piensa antes de hablar. No soportaré insultos esta noche -en su voz suave hubo una dura advertencia.

-No eres razonable, Darien -sus ojos le suplicaron comprensión-. ¡Somos dos extraños! No puedo nada más. . . Darien se levantó sin hacer ruido y le quitó las manos protectoras del pecho. La miró con dureza y decisión.

-Aceptaste este matrimonio sin presiones, consciente de que llegaría este momento.

-No pensé en esto. . . ¡No pude! -el oxígeno le faltaba.

-No me rechazarás.

-No te estoy rechazando. . . yo. . . -dejó de hablar. No sabía muy bien lo que quería decirle, pero era muy consciente de que sus palabras lo enfurecían.

-Esta emotiva escena me parece una ofensa.

-Me lo imaginé -murmuró Serena, impotente-. No es un problema por el que sufrirás, ¿verdad?

Darien la tomó de una muñeca- y la acercó.

-Eres mi esposa. Lo que intentas negarme ya no te pertenece para que lo niegues -afirmó, con acidez.

-Esto es algo medieval -tembló Serena.

-Ten cuidado para que no descubras lo medieval que puedo ser -la amenaza fue acompañada de un endurecimiento de todos sus rasgos. Era un príncipe del desierto, el símbolo de una cultura feudal en donde era inconcebible que una mujer desobedeciera a su esposo-. Este no es un buen principio para nuestro matrimonio, ¿no te parece?; Después de todo, ¿qué me ofreciste en nuestro primer encuentro que no fuera esto?

-No fue así como lo dices -Serena se llevó una mano a la garganta. La agresión que provocó en Darien, la intimidaba y debilitaba de modo increíble.

-¿Cómo fue? -la miró con burla-. ¿Acaso me ofreciste conversación inteligente? ¿Trataste de impresionarme de otra manera que no fuera con tu belleza?

Serena se estremeció ante el desprecio patente de Darien.

-Estaba nerviosa. . . avergonzada. No sabía qué decirte.

-Pero de todos modos no te preocupaba lo que te esperaba. Sólo te importaba que me casara contigo. Ni siquiera me preguntaste si sólo serías mi esposa -le recordó-. Y te dije entonces que me acostaría contigo.

-¡No me hables así! -se acercó a la cama y se aferró de uno de los postes para no caer. Estuvo tentada a decirle que sabía todo lo de su amante pero temía irritarlo más-. ¿No te das cuenta de cómo me siento? Todo lo que ves es. . .

-A mi esposa que me desafía y eso no me agrada -intervino.

-Todo lo que ves es un objeto. ¿No crees que tengo sentimientos?

-¿Acaso consideras los míos? -levantó una ceja, imperioso.

-No tienes sentimientos -se apoyó en el pilar, jadeante, mientras Darien continuaba soltando los botones.

No tenía energías para evitarlo.

-Un anillo de bodas no significa la lujuria.

La brillante mirada de acero de Darien la paralizó. Gimió con temor cuando Darien la levantó en brazos y la puso en la cama.

-Este insulto, en nuestra noche de bodas, me ofende demasiado. He tolerado muchas cosas de ti desde que salimos de esa iglesia; no toleraré más -exclamó-. Te compré. Me perteneces. Ese es el pacto que tú hiciste.

Lo miró con fijeza, destrozada. Darien la vio con calma. La declaración tenía un peso enorme. Te compré.

Serena se retrajo ante esa afirmación primitiva de posesión. El dosel de la cama parecía dar vueltas y Serena se apoyó en el colchón para levantarse. Ese movimiento requirió de una fuerza de voluntad inmensa. Tenia tanto frío ahora, que sus dientes castañeteaban. Su silencio parecía hacer desaparecer la furia de Darien quien se inclinó y la tomó en sus brazos.

-Serena, no empecemos con discordia y amargura. No deberías temer lo que es natural entre un hombre y una mujer.

Un fuerte mareo hizo que Serena dejara caer la cabeza hacia atrás y su cabello cubrió el brazo de Darien.

La voz de éste era sólo un zumbido cada vez más vago para la joven.

-Darien -susurró con voz ronca.

-Escúchame -murmuró con el aliento-. Lo que me hace arder es el deseo. No la lujuria. La lujuria no es generosa. . . toma y mancilla. Esa no es la manera en que yo iniciaría a mi esposa en los placeres del amor.

Serena cerró los ojos cuando Darien le tocó la mejilla. Dijo algo brusco en árabe y le llevó un dedo a la frente, pero Serena ya se hundía sin discutir en el vacío del olvido.

-¿Ya despierta? -le metieron un termómetro en la boca. Una cara extraña y no obstante familiar, apareció frente a Serena-. ¿Sabe en dónde se encuentra hoy? No se preocupe, ya pasó por lo peor. Es muy raro ver tanta fiebre en un caso de gripe como el suyo -el acento escocés aumentó la sensación de desorientación de Serena.

Por fin, le retiraron el termómetro. Serena trató de moverse, pero descubrió que estaba tan débil como un gatito. Volteó la cabeza, aletargada. A través del friso, entraba la luz del sol e iluminaba la alfombra. Había flores por doquier. De nuevo prestó atención a la enfermera.

-¿Cómo vino a dar aquí? -se sobresaltó al oír la aspereza de su voz.

-Veo que ha notado que no soy de aquí. Eso significa que se recupera. Me llamo Amy Mizuno -sonrió- . Trabajo en el hospital de la ciudad de Jumani. Me trajeron al palacio la primera noche, junto con todos los médicos que había en el hospital -rió al recordarlo-. La mitad de los habitantes de palacio estaba afuera de esa puerta, ¡provocó pánico general!

-¿En qué día estamos? -Serena palideció aún más.

-Es sábado. No creo que recuerde lo que sucedió desde entonces. Ha estado delirando desde que cayó enferma. Es una maravilla que nadie se haya percatado de que no estaba bien. Pero la gripe puede atacar de pronto y con todo el maquillaje que llevaba puesto, no habrían podido saberlo sólo con verla.

El cerebro entorpecido de Serena recordó la ceremonia y la noche de bodas. Quiso morir de la vergüenza.

Parecía que Darien no olvidaría nunca esa noche. Una enfermedad dramática en el lecho nupcial parecía ser el final adecuado para una boda desastrosa. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero estaba demasiado débil parra llorar.

-Debe ansiar ver a su esposo -parloteaba Amy Mizuno-. Puede que pase un buen rato antes que venga. Hasta que terminó la fiebre, anoche, no la dejó sola ni un minuto. Quizá esté durmiendo ahora... debe estar exhausto.

Serena cerró los adoloridos párpados. ¿Qué otra alternativa le quedó a Darien más que la de jugar a ser el marido devoto?

Una hora después, bañada y peinada y casi sorda debido a la charla interminable de Amy, tomó algo de consomé de pollo. Después de dormir una siesta, Serena despertó y descubrió a Hotaru a su lado. La adolescente de inmediato le tomó la mano con fervor y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Me alegro tanto de que mejores, Serena. Aun si Darien nunca me perdonara por las crueles palabras que te dije en mi enojo, me alegro. Por favor, créeme. Estoy tan contenta -sollozó, embargada por la emoción.

Serena le palmeó el hombro y trató de apaciguar a la chica. Parecía que Hotaru estaba convencida de que su revelación era el motivo de la enfermedad. Serena le dijo que esas eran tonterías.

-¿Cómo se enteró Darien de eso? Amy dijo que deliraba. Espero no haber...

-Yo se lo confesé. Tuve remordimientos de conciencia -susurró Hotaru-. Estaba furioso, ¿quién podría culparlo? ¿Qué haré si se lo dice a nuestro padre?

-Yo no me preocuparía por eso -sonrió Serena.

-Repetí una horrible calumnia -Hotaru suspiró de tristeza-. Me avergüenza reconocer que la creí. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo mal que hice por hacer caso a los chismes. Darien no es así.

Serena no quedó convencida de la santidad de Darien, pero sonrió con la esperanza de que ya no se hablara del asunto, Hotaru sonrió a su vez.

-No era que tú me desagradaras, no te conocía, pero Darien fue tan desdichado con Beryl -explicó-. Temí que tú también lo hicieras infeliz.

Serena inhaló para cubrir su perplejidad. Al parecer, la hermana de Darien no se daba cuenta de que revelaba algo que Serena no sabía.

-Sólo pensaba en tener hijos. Todo lo que hacía era llorar y estar deprimida -murmuró Hotaru con enojo-. Estoy segura de que tú eres distinta. Mi hermano es un hombre excelente.

Serena sería demasiado tonta para no darse cuenta de lo que era obvio. ¿Cómo pudo ser feliz el primer matrimonio de Darien? Un matrimonio sin hijos en la sociedad árabe para la cual los hijos son tan importantes, no pudo ser muy dichoso.

Si Beryl no pudo adaptarse a su infertilidad, la relación debió ser muy tensa para Darien también. Pero debió amarla mucho para no divorciarse de ella o tomar otra esposa. En su posición, no podía haber otra explicación.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, ambas se volvieron. Hotaru miró a la figura impasible y se levantó con rapidez para salir del cuarto. Si Serena hubiera tenido la fuerza suficiente, habría hecho lo mismo.

Se ruborizó. Darien nunca pareció tan lejano; estaba sombrío.

-Me alivia ver que has mejorado. Tu salud ha sido una gran preocupación para todos nosotros.

Serena bajó la cabeza. Antes, cuando Amy Mizuno le dio un espejo, se dio cuenta de que tenía un aspecto deplorable. ¿Cómo debía parecerle a Darien?

-Lo siento. He causado muchos problemas.

-¿Esa es la impresión que tienes de mí? ¿Te parezco un hombre que espera que su esposa enferma se disculpe por lo imposible? No soy un hombre así. Si acaso debo culparte de algo, es de que no me hubieras comentado lo que te pasaba. ¿Por qué no me dijiste cómo te sentías?

Serena se percató entonces de que debió tener fiebre durante la boda. Sólo cuando la tensión y la autodisciplina que se impuso desaparecieron, en ese mismo cuarto; Serena se dio cuenta de que estaba enferma.

Arrugó una esquina de la sábana.

-Estabas ardiendo cuando te toqué. Debes haber sabido que estabas enferma -suspiró Darien-. Cuando desfalleciste, me sentí como un hombre que se dispone a cometer una violación.

Al oír esa confesión sorprendente, Serena alzó la cabeza.

-No soy tan insensible como para hacer el amor con una mujer enferma, sin importar lo que pienses de mí -afirmó, tenso.

-No lo creí -vio el reproche en sus expresivos ojos-. No pensé que. . : -de alguna parte, surgió el recuerdo de esos ojos cuando estuvo enferma. Hermosos y profundos que le inspiraron comparaciones líricas y sentimentales. Se le ocurrió que quizá las dijo en voz alta y quiso esconderse bajo la sábana. Claro, deliró.

Sin duda debió decir tonterías.

Darien se sentó a su lado. Estaba muy tenso.

-A veces me parece que no tienes una buena opinión de mí. . . pero no necesitamos volver a hablar de esa noche de nuevo -declaró-. Era obvio que no estabas en tus cinco sentidos. No te haré responder por lo que dijiste entonces.

Serena reprimió su sonrisa. Darien estaba tan serio y prefería lo que en sus términos era un perdón muy generoso. Quizá sólo ahora comprendía lo mucho que lo ofendió esa noche.

-Tenemos mucho que discutir.

Serena se tensó ya que no quería oír las mentiras que Darien sin duda le contó a su hermana acerca de su amante.

-Sin embargo, algunos asuntos pueden ser pospuestos hasta que estés más fuerte -decretó.

Dejaba que se olvidara la revelación inoportuna de Hotaru. Era una jugada espléndida de un hábil diplomático, se dijo Serena con amargura. Cuando Darien tocara el tema, la inmediatez del drama habría desaparecido y quizá, si no se defendía ahora, aumentaría su inocencia.

-Parece que siempre te estoy criticando -Darien la tomó de la mano y la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Supongo que crees que tienes motivos para ello -Serena no estaba de humor para considerarse culpable y considerar desde el punto de vista de Darien lo sucedido antes y después de la boda.

-No. Lo que sucede es que he estado haciendo suposiciones, saltando a. . . -dudó.

-¿Conclusiones? -terminó la chica, demasiado consciente de la manera como Darien le acariciaba la muñeca.

-¿Por qué no me explicaste antes que tu padre estaba endeudado? -frunció el ceño-. Yo no sabía nada al respecto. Tu familia parecía vivir con comodidad y en prosperidad.

-¿No sabías lo de papá? -Serena parpadeó.

-Cuando visité a tu familia, no sabía nada de eso. Ahora sospecho que la dote de la novia fue para tu padre y no para ti. ¿Es cierto? -urgió-. ¿Le diste el dinero?

Serena sólo recordaba haber firmado unos documentos a petición de su padre.

-Supongo que sí, pero. . .

-Yo entendí que el dinero era para ti.

-¿Para mí? -repitió, atónita-. Dios mío, ¿qué habría hecho con eso?

-Yo creí que te habías convertido en toda una financiera con nuestro matrimonio. Creía que te casabas para enriquecerte, que tus padres te alentaron a ello. En vez de eso, ahora sé. . .

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -interrumpió.

-Hablaste mucho cuando tuviste fiebre jadeó y le soltó los dedos de pronto. Serena se sonrojó.

-Ahora no importa, ¿verdad?

Darien se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la ventana. A Serena la sorprendió que le diera la espalda puesto que era un gesto poco caballeroso en gente de su cultura.

Pero Darien se volvió al empezar a hablar.

-Por el contrario -murmuró-. Ahora te percibo como eres. No te casaste por lucro personal, sino para beneficio de tu familia. Es natural que esto altere mi punto de vista sobre ti y quizá note guste que te lo diga pero no tengo una buena opinión de los padres que pueden sonreír con tanta felicidad mientras obligan a su hija a contraer matrimonio con un desconocido.

-No fue así -murmuró Serena.

-Olvidas que yo estaba presente. De tener menos prejuicios en tu contra, habría sospechado la verdad antes. Tu conducta es comprensible y explica las circunstancias. Tus padres fueron quienes te obligaron a casarte.

-Yo tomé la decisión -insistió.

-No estoy de acuerdo -negó con énfasis-. Cuando uno toma una decisión, la acepta. Y tú no estabas en un estado de aceptación cuando te casaste conmigo.

Serena no sabía a dónde quería llegar, así que no dijo nada. De cualquier modo, Darien decía la verdad. Deprimida por lo de Andrew y muy preocupada por su familia, Serena accedió a casarse. Nunca meditó la decisión, siempre rehuyó hacerlo. Recordó a Andrew al pensar en el tormento sufrido en la boda y se preguntó por qué ya no sentía emoción. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ya no le dolía?

-Ahora debes concentrarte en recobrar tu energía -suspiró Darien-. Me he quedado mucho tiempo. Esa mujer que no deja de parlotear me lastimará los oídos. ¿Qué nunca guarda silencio?

-No, pero es amable. Me simpatiza -lo miró de modo ausente.

-Entonces cumplió su propósito. Pensé que estarías más contenta con una enfermera inglesa.

-Gracias por las flores -susurró con timidez antes que Darien llegara a la puerta-. Son hermosas. . . nadie me dio flores antes. Dejó de pensar en Andrew y se le ocurrió, al ver las flores, que esos regalos valían tanto como la visita formal que Darien le ofreció. No podía dejar que lo vieran descuidando a una esposa enferma.

-Sólo faltan doce semanas para que sea Navidad, pero, ¿quién lo creería? -Amy Mizuno miró por la ventana el desierto lleno de sol-. Me muero de ganas de tener frío y de ponerme suéteres -siguió cepillando el cabello de Serena-. ¿Extrañas la Navidad?

-Sí -los ojos de Serena se inundaron de lágrimas.

-¡Sonríe! -ordenó Amy-. Ya casi estás repuesta. Lo que pasa es que estás deprimida por la gripe, eso es todo. Tan sólo han transcurrido diez días desde que estuviste enferma. Además, sé que estás harta de esta habitación. Es por eso que hoy recibirás una sorpresa.

Serena ya había recibido demasiadas sorpresas esa semana. A veces veía a Darien hasta cuatro o cinco veces al día. En ocasiones él se quedaba sólo unos minutos, otras una hora. Nunca llegaba con las manos vacías. Le llevaba libros, revistas o flores. Pero casi siempre guardaba silencio y forzaba así a Serena a charlar de tonterías.

Darien se caracterizaba por su reserva. Nunca se podía saber lo que pensaba. Parecía oír con mucho interés cualquier frivolidad que Serena decía. La chica no dudaba de que fuera algo muy útil para hablar de negocios, pero también le parecía enervante.

Nunca estaba relajado en compañía de la joven. Caminaba como un animal enjaulado. También guardaba una distancia de la cama que sugería que temía contagiarse.

Serena recordó una y otra vez la conversación de diez días antes para buscar el origen de su tensión y de la menor intimidad entre ambos. Pero nunca lograba arrojar luz sobre el comportamiento de Darien.

Sospechaba que el que su esposo supiera que fue presionada a casarse con él, lo hería en su orgullo. Quizá le aseguró que la veía de modo distinto, ya no como a una mujer materialista, pero, ¿por qué tenía Serena la impresión de que una rubia interesada en su dinero habría planteado menos dificultades para él? Frunció el ceño. Eso era tan sólo uno de los imponderables de los que Darien parecía estar lleno.

-No eres curiosa, ¿verdad? -prosiguió Amy-. ¿Qué no deseas saber de qué se trata la sorpresa? ¡Cenarás con tu esposo esta noche!

En vez de reaccionar con confusión, Serena palideció. ¿Por qué hacía tal esfuerzo Darien? ¿Por un sentimiento de culpa? Al día siguiente partiría para Nueva York. Sin duda se reuniría, costara lo que costara, con su amante. Quizá viajaría con ella. De pronto, sus ojos se arrasaron de lágrimas y Serena bajó la vista. Era la gripe lo que la ponía tan triste, ¿o no? Esas altas y bajas de ánimo no eran usuales en ella. Leyó una carta de su hermana Mina en donde mencionaba que Andrew pasó el fin de semana en Ladybright.

Serena suspiró y dejó la carta a un lado. La bombardeaban una serie de pensamientos que habrían sido impensables un mes atrás. Su respuesta física ante Darien le señalaba la falta de sentimientos por Andrew, la forzaba a cuestionarse.

¿Cómo pudo amar a Andrew sin haber deseado nunca expresar ese amor con su cuerpo? Era algo increíble, pero eso sucedió durante los últimos cuatro años.

¿Acaso confundió el agrado, la admiración y la soledad con el amor? Esa idea no la hacía muy feliz, pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía ser? Extrañó muchísimo a Andrew cuando éste fue a estudiar medicina.

Su compañerismo de niños desapareció en su vida adulta. Pero eso era normal en el crecimiento, ¿no? Andrew fue muy maduro para su edad y ella no, reconoció. Fue una adolescente tímida e introvertida que dependió demasiado de Andrew como amigo. ¿Acaso se aferró a ese sueño de adolescente? Los resabios de ese mundo de sueños raros murieron el día de su boda. Claro que le dolió, aunque su amor por Andrew hubiera sido impráctico e idealizado. En un sentido, el estar enamorada de Andrew le proporcionó la seguridad de no enamorarse de otro hombre y durante todo ese tiempo se preocupó por Andrew tanto como él por ella.

Si se hubiera tratado de un amor verdadero, no habría estado tan indefensa frente a Darien.

Cuando él llegó, Serena leía, absorta, y no le oyó.

-¿Es apasionante? -preguntó él.

Serena levantó la vista y el corazón le dio un vuelco comprensible. Darien vestía una camisa blanca y unos jeans entallados que se amoldaban a sus caderas y largas piernas. El estómago de Serena dio un salto mortal.

-¿Perdón?

-El libro -explicó Darien.

-Ah, eso -lo apartó-. No sabía que usaras jeans.

Darien encogió los hombros, tenso, y se puso una mano en la cadera.

-Como todavía no estás lo bastante fuerte como para vestirte, pensé que yo también vestiría con más informalidad.

Cuando Serena empezó a pararse, Darien la levantó en sus brazos de inmediato.

-Sabes, puedo caminar... ¡no soy una inválida! -protestó, jadeante.

-El doctor dijo que tomaras las cosas con calma. No puedes arriesgarte a tener una recaída. Nuestro clima no es benigno para los de salud delicada -sus ojos azules miraron el rostro ruborizado de Serena.

La invadía un ligero mareo provocado por el aroma de Darien; su fuerza y color viriles penetraban a través de la delgada bata de Serena. Empezó a palpitar y, cuando Darien la colocó sobre una pila de cojines de seda en un gran cuarto austero, estaba demasiado tensa. El deseo era como una intoxicación febril de todos sus sentidos que la hacían sentir que, hasta no haber conocido a Darien, fue como una extraña para sí misma.

Mientras permaneció en la cama y su esposo se mantuvo alejado y cortés, fue más fácil negar que era tan vulnerable a él. Pero, cuando la tocaba, sus engaños desaparecían. Era tan consciente de él, que parecía un dolor exquisito. Y, lo peor de todo, que una parte de sí se deleitaba con la aceleración de su pulso, la sequedad de su boca. Apartó la vista de Darien y reprimió esos sentimientos. Su poder la aterraba tanto, porque señalaba su falta de emoción ante Andrew.

Darien se sentó a su lado y la comida llegó, llevada por media docena de sirvientes.

-Si hubiera sabido antes que estabas lo bastante recuperada como para acompañarme esta noche, habría pedido una mesa y sillas. Vaya, ¿acaso Amy Mizuno lo obligó a hacerle esa invitación? Las mejillas de Serena se encendieron.

-Supongo que habrás notado que estas habitaciones no son muy modernas.

-Asumo que Beryl prefería un estilo más tradicional -Serena descartó la cuestión.

-Beryl y yo vivimos en una parte diferente del palacio -Darien se tensó-. Después de su muerte, escogí tener nuevos alrededores.

¿Acaso los antiguos aposentos eran sagrados ahora? Hacía mucho que Serena había descartado la opinión de Hotaru de que Darien fue infeliz con su primera esposa. Hacía cuatro años, Hotaru sólo era una niña incapaz de hacer un juicio así. Lo que era más revelador era la sensibilidad de Darien respecto a cualquier recordatorio de Beryl.

¿Entonces, en dónde encajaba esa mujer de París? Darien era un hombre muy viril. Sus necesidades sexuales no habían disminuido con la muerte de su primera esposa. Por fortuna, eso a Serena no le importaba, siempre y cuando le dejara en paz a ella.

-En comparación con tu hogar, quizá esta te parece bastante primitiva -prosiguió pero Serena apenas le prestaba atención -Esas cosas nunca me han importado, mis necesidades son escasas. Nunca he sido un gran consumidor de bienes de lujo. Además, paso poco tiempo aquí.

Serena estaba perpleja al ver que Darien estaba avergonzado y que trataba de conservar su aire acostumbrado de gravedad. Por alguna razón, notaba que su hogar tenía la calidez del castillo de Frankestein.

-Bueno, a mí me parece muy cómoda... acogedora -añadió Serena generosa, como si no estuvieran sentados en una alfombra en medio de un cuarto casi vacío.

-Suelo comer con mi padre.

Era un extraño informe personal. Darien nunca hablaba de sí. Hotaru le contó a Serena que Darien pasó sus primeros años en el desierto, viajando con un tutor y los parientes de Athena. A los diez años, ingresó a una academia militar en Arabia Saudita y concluyó su educación con una licenciatura en administración de empresas. Los dos hermanos tuvieron infancias muy distintas. El rey Mamoru quiso evitar que los peligros de la influencia occidental ejercieran un efecto demasiado grande en su hijo y heredero. Pero Serena creía que la niñez de Darien fue poco alegre, muy disciplinada, con poca atención por parte de los padres por los intereses personales de su hijo. Eso explicaba que aún ahora mostrara tanta seriedad.

-No tenías que cenar conmigo -Serena dejó de pensar en él-. Después de todo, me dijiste que eso estaría en la lista de cosas prohibidas. Claro, Zafiro siempre come Con Petzai cuando está en casa; supongo que habrá adquirido malas costumbres por haberse educado en Inglaterra.

Al oír la referencia a su hermano, Darien se tensó.

-No niego que Zafiro esté más accidentalizado, pero ahora no quiero hablar de él.

-¿Por qué? A mí me parece muy agradable -insistió Serena.

-El arte de ser agradable es una de las cualidades de Zafiro -levantó - una ceja con sarcasmo-. Tiene un encanto infinito con los miembros de tu sexo cuando lo desea. Bueno, como sabes, mañana me marcho a Nueva York -Serena sólo sonrió, no podía hablar-. Cuando regrese, quizá hayas alterado algunas cosas aquí. Tienes carta blanca. Desearía que te sintieras en casa durante el tiempo que permanezcas aquí-concluyó con suavidad.

Fue como un piquete de alacrán. Durante el tiempo que permanezcas aquí. ¿Acaso se refería con discreción a un futuro divorció? Su matrimonio ni siquiera había empezado y Darien ya planeaba terminarlo. Serena fue consumida por una rabia feroz.

-Dime, ¿cuánto tiempo esperas que me sienta como en mi casa? -exigió saber-. Por favor, no hables con acertijos. Si quieres un divorcio, sólo tienes que decirlo.

Darien no reaccionó ante su furia La miró con calma.

-Por ahora no estoy pensado en un divorcio.

-Entonces, ¿para qué diste esperanzas? -replicó, atónita por la frialdad del hombre-. Me gustaría que hubiera un límite de tiempo a esa oración.

-Bueno, hasta que nos cansemos mutuamente, entonces -susurró-. Estas atracciones se marchitan tan rápido como las flores que florecen en el desierto después de la lluvia. Lo -que existe entre nosotros terminará con la misma rapidez. No sería justo de mi parte fingir lo contrario. No deseo herir tus sentimientos, Serena.

Esta contempló su vaso de limonada. ¿Cómo podía hablar con una sencillez tan brutal y hacerlo además con aparente sinceridad? ¿Acaso alguna vez podría entender a Darien? Serena temblaba ante tan contradictorias emociones. Lo que prevalecía era el odio. Su orgullo se rebelaba ante la insinuación de que era sólo un objeto sexual, del que se podía gozar y desechar a capricho. Darien no parecía luchar por su matrimonio. Nunca lo consideró una atadura permanente. Pero el decirlo con tanta franqueza, lastimaba mucho a Serena.

-No tienes ese poder -replicó con los labios apretados.

-Quizá ahora practiques la misma sinceridad conmigo -la observó con ojos insondables y brillantes-. En relación a Andrew.

-¿Andrew? -el cerebro de Serena le dio vueltas.

**HAHAHA QUE BONITA NOCHE DE BODAS CON SERE ENFERMA Y AHORA DE QUE QUEDRA HABLAR DARIEN CON ELLA ACERCA DE ANDREW…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Una y Mil Noches de Amor**

**(An Arabian Courtship)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 5**

-LO llamaste cuando delirabas. A no ser porque estabas enferma, te habría pedido esta explicación antes -Darien habló con dureza-. Así que deseo saber exactamente cuál era tu relación con ese hombre.

Serena palideció y se ruborizó. ¿Llamó a Andrew? ¿Acaso su inconsciente se debatió entre sus sentimientos ambiguos? Observó los rasgos sombríos de Darien. Así que a eso se debía su reserva y tensión, pensó la joven. Parecía que Darien sospechaba que su esposa no era tan pura como lo requerían sus ideas medievales. En realidad lo que quería preguntarle era si se había acostado con Andrew.

-¡Serena!

-Mi relación con Andrew no es de tu incumbencia -lo encaró con valor-. Compraste mi futuro desechable, no mi pasado.

-¿Estas enamorada de él? -se levantó-. Te exijo una respuesta. ¡Eres mi esposa!

Pero sólo cuando te conviene lo soy, pensó Serena con rabia. Enamorada. Enamorada del amor. ¿Eso fue lo que le pasó? De todos modos no era asunto de Darien.

-¡Mírame! No me dirijo a tu nuca. Te exijo una respuesta. Es mi derecho -le aseguró, serio.

-¿Qué te importa si estoy enamorada de él con locura? -se molestó la joven.

-¿Y acaso así esperas establecer una relación conmigo? -la furia se reflejaba en todo el cuerpo y la actitud de Darien-. Me dije que no te juzgaría antes de haberte escuchado, pero fui un tonto al haber dudado de mi propia percepción.

Parecía un látigo a punto de estallar. Serena pisaba terrenos peligrosos. Por malicia, quiso confirmar sus sospechas, pero contuvo su malévolo impulso. Puesto que era obvio que Andrew no correspondió a sus sentimientos, ¿adquiriría ella una actitud patética? No podría vengarse de esa manera. Se dio cuenta de que el perder los estribos no la ayudó en nada.

-Por el amor de Dios, sólo estaba bromeando -se irritó-. ¿A caso esto será un drama en tres actos?

-¿Bromeando? -Darien se puso en cuclillas frente a ella. La tomó de la mano y sus ojos azules la miraron con fijeza-. Explícame la broma -invitó.

-Broma no fue la palabra correcta -corrigió, desesperada-. No entiendes...

-Hazme entender -apretó más los dedos.

-Andrew y yo crecimos juntos. En realidad. . . es sólo un amigo.

-No creo que esa sea toda la explicación -la miró con los ojos entrecerrados-. Creo que ese hombre te atrajo -replicó Darien con calma-. Y a no ser porque yo me aparecí. . . -le puso una mano en la nuca y la hizo reclinarse sobre los cojines con la presión de su propio cuerpo—. Pero, es raro que no me haya divertido con... tu broma.

-No se suponía que fuera una broma -frustrada, trató de zafarse de él.

-La diplomacia no es uno de tus talentos -sonrió con malicia-. Trataste de ponerme celoso... eres transparente, Serena. Pero, ¿cómo podría tener celos de mi esposa? Me perteneces, no puedes ir a ninguna parte sin mi permiso.

-No trataba de ponerte celoso -rabió, enojada por su interpretación de su conducta-. Y no soporto que digas que te pertenezco.

-Es un hecho... ¿por qué discutir al respecto? -al verla mirar hacia la puerta, añadió-. Los sirvientes no entrarán a menos que lo ordene.

-¿Y qué tal si grito? -amenazó, tensándose para poner rígido el cuerpo y no derretirse junto al de Darien.

-Pensarán que eres muy apasionada conmigo o que te estoy golpeando -rió-. Pero ninguna de esas dos posibilidades los hará cruzar el umbral.

Serena se percató de la forma amenazadora en que la veía. Estaba aterrada por responder a él. Todo lo que Darien merecía, era frialdad, indiferencia y desprecio. Darien besó sus labios con urgencia y brevedad.

-¡No! -Serena volteó la cabeza y luchó contra la aceleración de su pulso.

-Desde el principio, hubo deseo entre ambos -le acarició la mejilla-. Llegará un día en que la última palabra que desees pronunciar frente a mí sea no -declaró. Volvió a capturar su boca, sin prisa, con maestría y luego con insistencia y dulzura.

Serena se derritió. No podía rechazarlo. En unos cuantos segundos se perdió en la violenta mezcla de sensaciones y emociones que la invadía. Se aferró a él al sentir cómo le acariciaba el esbelto cuerpo.

Al soltarla, Darien tenía la respiración alterada y observó las mejillas ruborizadas de Serena y el deseo en sus ojos.

-Y es una palabra que no usas cuando más deberías usarla- Darien sonrió con arrogancia divertida-. Pero yo no debo empezar lo que no puedo concluir. Todavía estás convaleciente. ¡Cómo desearía que no lo estuvieras!

Serena se envolvió de nuevo en la bata. Sus senos estaban hinchados por las caricias y la invadía una debilidad estremecedora en las piernas.

-¿Tienes que verme como si te hubiera atacado lo a la fuerza? -preguntó con sequedad-. Por lo menos, sé sincera contigo misma.

-Te sorprendería enterarte de lo sincera que puedo ser conmigo -susurró con amargura-. Ahora sé lo que siente una prostituta.

Después de una pausa, la desconcertó al reír, divertido. Serena trató de levantarse, pero Darien lo evitó al retenerla por la cintura.

-Perdóname. No fue amable de mi parte reír ante tu comentario -concedió-. Pero a veces, cuando tratas de ser muy dura, eres muy graciosa. ¿Se suponía que debía molestarme? ¿Quedar impresionado?

-Supongo que no, gracias a tu experiencia con ese tipo de mujeres -rabió Serena-. Pero no tengo planes de unirme al grupo. Si fueras un hombre decente, me dejarías en paz. ¿Puedes quitarme las malditas manos de encima? -se percató de que Darien estaba furioso.

-Qué bueno que ya estoy acostumbrado a que primero hables y después pienses. Pero te advierto que tu lengua te meterá en problemas uno de estos días.

-No podrás mantenerme callada jadeó Serena, furiosa-. No quieres una esposa. . . nunca lo deseaste. Ambos sabemos que planeas un divorcio. Puesto que has sido muy franco, yo te imitaré. No entraré en el juego, Darien. No compartiré tu lecho sólo porque no tengas algo mejor que hacer cuando estés aquí. Nuestro matrimonio es una farsa y, si me presionas, no me amoldaré a este absurdo de ninguna forma. Te lo advierto desde ahora.

-No me amenaces -habló con voz suave y aterciopelada-. Nunca me amenaces -la observó en silencio y Serena se alarmó-. Debo confesar que olvidé las tonterías que te contó mi hermana -suspiró exasperado y la soltó.

Lo que preocupó tanto a Serena esos días era sólo algo trivial para Darien, La chica lo encaró, desafiante.

-Por favor, no insultes mi inteligencia con las mentiras que tu amorosa hermana se tragó con tanta alegría.

-¿Me conoces tan poco, acaso? -su mirada altiva la hizo ruborizar-. Creí que conocerías un poco mejor mi carácter.

¿Cómo? Era una masa de contradicciones. Tenía una mente como un laberinto, una mente que hubiera envidiado un intrigante Borgia y que confundía a Serena.

-Esa mujer no existe en mi vida -habló con frialdad-. No pretendo hacerte creer que he sido un monje, pero no me acostaré con mi esposa y luego con otra mujer. El solo hecho de pensarlo me llena de asco. No seré infiel mientras esté casado.

Serena no pudo sostenerle la mirada. Estaba furiosa. Darien tenía nueve vidas felinas. Para cuando se le tendía la trampa, ya estaba en lugar seguro. Había terminado con su amante y todo debido a la astucia del rey Mamoru. Entra Serena, sale la castaña parisina. Pero Serena estaba indignada pues estaba convencida de que Darien tenía intenciones de seguir con su aventura. Ahora, sólo ansiaba escapar.

-Estoy cansada.

-Quédate en tu sitio.

-No, considero que hemos agotado el tema -murmuró.

-Aunque no te preocupó mucho mientras estuviste en mis brazos, ¿verdad? -añadió Darien, sombrío-. De seguro hay forma de que nos tratemos mejor que así.

Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas. Estaba muy confundida, pero se negaba a que la humillara la sospecha de que Darien no buscaba una relación íntima con ella. No se la podía acusar de no confiar en él. No cuando era obvio que ocuparía el puesto de amante dentro del matrimonio.

-Pareces fatigada -suspiró-. Esta velada ha sido demasiado presionante para ti.

Antes que Serena pudiera protestar, la levantó en brazos y la llevó a su cama sin decir una palabra.

-Te llamaré por teléfono desde allá.

-No te molestes -replicó con amargura-. No fingiremos, ¿recuerdas? Y no quiero recordatorios.

-Como quieras.

Si hubiera azotado la puerta al salir, Serena se habría sentido mejor. Pero Darien no obedecía impulsos infantiles. Era demasiado disciplinado y controlado. La cena fue tan desastrosa como su matrimonio y la noche de bodas. No había puntos en común entre ellos. Darien no permitiría que los hubiera. No cedería ni un ápice en las condiciones que dictó en Ladybright.

Pero Serena no tenía su desapego. No podía aceptar que Darien esperaba que le permitiera que le hiciera el amor. Lo que empeoraba todo era que lo deseaba, como nunca lo hizo con Andrew. Lo que faltó en su relación con Andrew estaba demasiado patente en su relación con Darien: atracción sexual.

Cuando el almuecín llamó para el primer rezo del alba, Serena seguía despierta, intentando entender sus emociones y el dolor herido que subyacía en todas sus respuestas ante Darien.

-Te prestaré algo -sonrió Petzai-. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que no tenías traje de baño? Yo debo tener una docena -aventó unos cuantos sobre la cama-. Me muero por usarlos de nuevo. Serena sonrió pues el embarazo apenas se notaba en el esbelto cuerpo de Petzai.

-¿No puedes usarlos ahora?

-Siempre estoy muy cansada durante los primeros meses -Petzai frunció la nariz-. Es una desgracia –sus ojos se ensombrecieron-. Zafiro es muy activo, le encantan los deportes y acostarse tarde. No soy muy divertida cuando estoy embarazada y no debería quejarme de que esté fuera de casa tanto tiempo. No soy muy atractiva así.

-Dices tonterías -protestó Serena, acalorada. Pero Petzai estaba inconsolable. Así que se puso el traje de baño para no ver la tensión en la otra mujer.

Zafiro podía estar en casa, pero rara vez se le encontraba allí. En los últimos quince días, Serena visitó una docena de veces a Petzai y siempre la halló sola y agradecida por tener compañía. Era obvio que la vida junto al exuberante Zafiro no era fácil.

Por fin, Serena concedió que lo que sintió por Andrew no fue más que el cariño de una hermana por un hermano. Debió darse cuenta de ello mucho antes.

Darien regresaría ese fin de semana. Serena no tenía noticias de él. La enfurecía que él dominara sus pensamientos cuando estaba ausente. Pero, ¿en qué otra cosa podía pensar? Sólo estudiaba árabe una hora al día y Hotaru iba a un colegio exclusivo en Jumani por las mañanas y por las tardes veía televisión o recibía amigas de su misma edad.

-¿En dónde están las niñas? -preguntó Serena al no verlas jugar en el patio en donde estaba la piscina.

-Con su niñera. Me agotaron esta mañana. Debí invitarte -dudó Petzai-. Te gustan mucho los niños, ¿verdad?

-Fue algo necesario, ya que tuve tres hermanas y un hermano más chicos que yo -rió Serena-. Además, tus hijas son preciosas.

Se metió en la piscina y le encantó la frescura del agua. Después de nadar varias vueltas, se puso a flotar.

Tenía puestos unos anteojos de sol que le protegían los ojos del intenso brillo.

-Eres una buena amiga -notó Petzai de pronto-. No haces preguntas aun cuando sabes que algo anda mal. Me alegro de que tengas tanto tacto.

Serena apretó los labios para no mostrar su sorpresa. No merecía el halago ya que no sospechó que hubiera dificultades entre Petzai y Zafiro, todas las parejas tienen altas y bajas. Estaba demasiado ansiosa por sus problemas para ser demasiado observadora.

-Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer...

-Eres muy amable, pero todo resultará bien -le aseguró Petzai, tensa.

¿Qué funcionaría? Serena tuvo la sensación de que la creía más informada de lo que estaba en realidad. Era frustrante. Eso la hizo pensar en Beryl, de la que seguía sin saber nada. ¿Y si se lo preguntaba a Petzai?

-¿Te importa si te pregunto cómo era Beryl?

-¿Beryl?-repitió la sorprendida Petzai.

-Darien nunca la menciona y no quiero preguntárselo -confesó Serena-. ¿La conociste bien? Supe que murió poco después de que te casaras con Zafiro.

-Sólo la vi unas cuantas veces. Siendo adolescente, pasaba los veranos aquí cuando mis padres estaban en el extranjero. Eso fue para que Zafiro y yo nos conociéramos mejor -explicó Petzai.

-Pero Darien no conoció a Beryl sino hasta que se casó con ella, ¿verdad?

-El príncipe Rubeus es muy anticuado -Petzai hizo una mueca-. Beryl fue criada de modo estricto. No recibió educación como tú y yo. . . su padre estaba en contra de las mujeres cultas -suspiró-. Era hermosa, femenina pero muy callada, muy introvertida.

-Hotaru me dijo que con frecuencia estaba muy deprimida.

-Sí, es cierto -Petzai palideció-. Se... trastornó un poco por sus deseos de tener un hijo. Amaba mucho a Darien... lo idolatraba. Fue algo muy triste, pero creo que muchas mujeres han sabido hacer frente a situaciones más duras. Zafiro la odiaba. Dijo que ella cambió a Darien para siempre... no lo sé. Siempre he conocido a Darien como el hombre que es ahora. . . -volvió la cabeza con alivio al oír pasos que se acercaban.

Zafiro se dirigía a la piscina, vestido con un elegante traje blanco. Tenía actitud bonachona. Cuando vio a Serena, puso una cara de teatral asombró.

-¡No lo puedo creer! Es Serena, la ilusión. Oímos cosas acerca de ti, hablamos de ti, pero, ¿cuándo te vemos? -sonrió-. Pero desde tu llegada has sido una rara diversión. Te lo puedo asegurar.

-Serena está con frecuencia aquí. ¿Por qué dices eso? -Petzai se tensó, evitando mirar a su extrovertido marido-. ¿Qué va a pensar de ti?

-Estaba bromeando -rió-. No tengo que tratar a Serena como si fuera una invitada. No necesito decirle que estoy encantado de que esté aquí. Pero si yo fuera tú, Serena. . . -se puso en cuclillas y adoptó un tono confidencial-, me iría de aquí a toda velocidad. Quizá ya hayas notado que Darien no es el hombre más liberado que existe y tiene la tendencia a creer que ningún hombre puede verte sin que sea inspirado por el tipo de pensamientos íntimos que considera exclusivos de él. ¿Por qué otro motivo me prohibió ir a visitarte cuando estuviste enferma? Hasta objetó que te mandara flores... pero yo desobede...

-¿Flores? -repitió Serena, mareada.

-En este preciso instante, Darien trata de encontrarte -prosiguió, sin darse cuenta de lo que reveló a la chica-. Créeme, no creo que quiera encontrar petróleo en mi piscina.

Zafiro mandó las flores. Serena habría podido ahogarse de tristeza. Pero se concentró en las otras palabras de Zafiro.

-¿Darien regresó? -estaba tensa-. ¿Antes de tiempo? Salió de la piscina y Petzai le tendió una bata de felpa.

-Te enviaré tu ropa después -ofreció Petzai.

Serena se exprimió el cabello con nerviosismo. Darien llegó cinco días antes y ella ni siquiera oyó el jet. ¿Cómo diablos no lo oyó?

Corrió hacia el palacio, temerosa. Estaba molesta por haber descubierto lo de las flores. También la alteraba saber que Beryl parecía haber sido la esposa perfecta, no se tomaba en cuenta su tristeza comprensible por no poder tener hijos. Hermosa, femenina, silenciosa, adoradora. Serena se detuvo al entrar en la habitación. Se quitaba la bata, cuando la puerta se abrió.

Los penetrantes ojos azules miraron con ardor las curvas de Serena, reveladas por el traje de baño mojado. Sus pezones se delineaban con claridad bajo la tela.

Serena se cubrió de nuevo en un movimiento defensivo.

-¿Has estado nadando?

-Sí -habló con dureza, tensa por la mirada ferviente de Darien-. No oí que el jet aterrizara.

-Lo hicimos en el aeropuerto. Tenía que resolver unos asuntos en Jumani -se quitó el agal de oro y el kaffiyeh de la cabeza. Toda su atención se concentró en la joven al cruzar el cuarto.

Tomó los bordes de la bata y los separó con lentitud. La deslizó por los hombros para dejarla caer al suelo.

Sus ojos ardían de deseo. Un segundo después, Serena se halló en sus brazos y su protesta fue ahogada por la insistente posesión de la boca de Darien. Devastada por el beso, Serena tembló. La hacía estremecerse de la cabeza a los pies con la fuerza de su pasión. Su respuesta fue intuitiva, espontánea. Por unos momentos, sólo existió el abrazo de ese hombre.

Darien soltó los tirantes de la nuca de la chica y le bajó el traje de baño hasta la cintura. Gruñó con satisfacción al acariciar con los pulgares los turgentes pezones que había puesto al descubierto. Serena sintió que caería al suelo y tuvo que aferrarse de sus hombros para no hacerlo. Darien dejó de besarla sólo para levantarla en brazos y colocarla en la cama.

Serena se cubrió los senos con las manos. Darien se apartó y empezó a desvestirse.

-Compensado con este entusiasmo, puedo ser clemente -susurró con voz ronca-. A pesar de que estabas tensa en nuestra noche de bodas, habrías resultado ser una compañera deseosa a no ser porque la providencia te envió una enfermedad.

-¡Mentira! -replicó, con los ojos abiertos por la impresión.

-Me encantará probarte lo contrario. Creo que el hacer las veces de mártir amenazada por la lujuria de su esposo será un papel que te costará trabajo desempeñar cuando vuelvas a salir de este cuarto -Darien se inclinó y la tomó de un tobillo para evitar que escapara al otro extremo de la cama. Estaba muy divertido-. Pero confieso que no esperaba que hicieras que esto fuera tan gracioso.

Serena trató de patearlo. Estaba fúrica. Pero Darien no la soltó y la miró con tan buen humor que Serena se enfureció aún más.

-Qué tonto fui al no adivinarlo. Es probable que esto sea tu fantasía.

-¿Fan... fantasía? -repitió, atónita.

-Tu cruel esposo árabe que te toma a la fuerza y que permanece indiferente a tus súplicas -aclaró con sarcasmo aterciopelado.

Serena se quedó boquiabierta y muda por una vez.

Darien sólo le soltó el tobillo cuando se reclinó en la cama y aprisionó el cuerpo agitado de la chica.

-¿No vas a gritar ahora? -la provocó-. Entonces, puedo ver tu dilema. El maldito seductor sólo te inspira una supuesta aversión. No me gusta desacreditar tu actuación, ya que tienes un talento inmenso para el drama, pero hasta la fecha, no ha sido una actuación convincente.

Sus desafíos la enfurecieron. Sus ojos celestes estaban encendidos y Serena alzó la mano para abofetearlo.

Pero Darien la asió con fuerza de acero.

-No -habló como si le enseñara una lección básica a una niña rebelde.

Serena lloró de furia y de tristeza. Si lo hubiera abofeteado, habría sido su primer acto de violencia en la vida, pero todavía lo deseaba y sentía haber fallado.

-¡Bestia odiosa! -exclamó.

Darien le rozó las yemas de los dedos con los dientes y acarició la palma con la lengua hasta llegar al centro en donde le dio un beso cálido.

-Hace casi un mes que estamos casados. He sido muy paciente.

-¡No me has preguntado cómo me siento yo! -Serena temblaba y estaba tensa al mismo tiempo. La erótica seducción de la caricia lenta inundó de deseo su estómago.

-¿Llena de vida? -se burló-. Creo que no se puede discutir que tienes un alto nivel de energía.

-¡Esto es degradante! -replicó con desprecio.

Los ojos de Darien brillaron con un azul intenso y él le mordió el índice, jugando.

-Un hombre tendría que colgarte de los tobillos sobre un pozo seco para que le dijeras la verdad, pero por fortuna para ti, soy mucho más sutil -rodó sobre ella, aprisionándola con su cuerpo musculoso, y colocó una mano bajo la nuca-. Creo que has pasado mucho tiempo dormida, Serena, y seré yo quien te despierte - recalcó con decisión.

-No puedo detenerte, ¿verdad? -rugió.

-Pero es que no quieres detenerme -la retó y con la mano le quitó el traje de baño.

Inclinó la cabeza sobre la suave piel que antes acarició. Su negro cabello contrastaba con la blanca piel de Serena y ésta, atormentada por la vista, cerró los ojos. La lengua de Darien tocó las puntas y sus manos acariciaron los senos con una ternura que fue demasiado para la joven.

Sus besos y caricias le provocaron un placer indescriptible y ardiente. Pronto, sólo fue consciente de la satinada piel de él, de su sedoso cabello y de la excitación febril que acababa con todo pensamiento racional. Luego ya no necesitó alentarla para que Serena lo besara y lo abrazara.

Darien le acarició el vientre. Era una caricia tan íntima que Serena jamás la imaginó. Se arqueó hacia él para invitar a una exploración mayor. Empezó a gemir y tembló de deseo, con un deleite que aumentaba con cada segundo que transcurría.

Con espontaneidad, le besó el hombro y se hundió en el aroma a sándalo de su piel. Darien la acarició hasta hacerla perder el control. El deseo era como una espiral interminable que subía cada vez más hasta que Serena fue invadida por una insoportable tensión que la hizo hundir las uñas, sin querer, en la espalda musculosa de Darien.

-Entrégate a mí -pidió él con voz ronca.

Serena lo besó y Darien correspondió con un ansia que la derritió. Le separó los muslos con la pierna y la urgió a que se alzara para recibirlo. Serena respondió, invadida por el deseo. Darien la hizo suya sin dudarlo y la punzada de dolor disminuyó en parte el frenesí de la chica. Darien le besó la boca para ahogar su grito de rechazo y Darien cruzó la barrera sin remordimiento. Bajo la rítmica posesión, Serena alcanzó la alta planicie hacia la que se dirigía, con una explosión de éxtasis y cayó en el placer avasallador como si hubiera estado esperando ese momento toda la vida. Darien llegó al mismo punto en silencio, jadeando y con el corazón acelerado.

La contempló con gravedad y deleite. Luego le besó las húmedas sienes.

-Me complaces -murmuró en voz baja.

Esas palabras terminaron con la satisfacción de Serena y la hicieron volver a la realidad y odiarse. Trató de apartase, pero Darien se le adelantó.

Cuando bajó de la cama, Serena se cubrió con la sábana. La silueta de Darien se delineaba en las sombras de la tarde. Serena hundió la cara en una almohada, la incredulidad y la vergüenza la inundaban.

Darien previó su rendición, su goce. Se sentía débil y humillada. Dios, perdió el control. No se quedó con nada.

-Serena...- el colchón se hundió a su lado-. Mi lecho no es un escondrijo y no eres un animalito asustado. Siéntate.

La interpelada notó cómo de pronto su propia cama se convirtió en la de Darien. Se volvió, reacia, y quedó pasmada al ver el río de esmeraldas y diamantes que Darien tenía en la mano.

-Lo escogí para ti en Nueva York -le abrochó el collar con delicadeza y Serena se estremeció al sentir las piedras frías sobre su acalorada piel. Una llamada telefónica habría sido más barata. Serena se aclaró la garganta y susurró:

-Es fantástico.

-Hay pendientes y un brazalete que hacen juego -explicó.

Serena estaba invadida por la náusea al verse recompensada por haber capitulado como una concubina favorita. Lo miro con sospecha. ¿Qué fue Darien a hacer en Nueva York? Si se hubiera atrevido, le habría devuelto las joyas diciéndole que las conservara para su próxima amante.

Se envolvió en la sábana y escapó al baño. Se miro en el espejo. Parecía ser la misma, pero sabía que nunca volvería a serlo. Miró el resplandeciente collar y se lo quitó con dedos temblorosos. El deseo le hizo perder la cordura. Pero... ¡Cómo deseó a Darien! Molesta, amargada, asustada o infeliz; no había diferencia. De todos modos lo deseaba ¿Qué le hizo él? ¿Qué locura la invadía, cuando la tocaba?

Inmersa en sus pensamientos, se metió bajo el chorro frescos de la ducha. Un minuto después, unos brazos fuertes la abrazaron por detrás.

-¿Darien? -exclamó.

-Te puedo asegurar que nunca compartirás la ducha con alguien más.

-Tampoco quiero compartirla contigo. ¿Acaso hay escasez de agua?

-Serena -imploró entre risas-, no me hagas reír.

La besó hasta hacerle perder el aliento. Parecía que el centro de gravedad desaparecía y Serena tuvo que aferrarse a él. Después, no supo cuándo salió de la ducha. Darien la acostó en la suave alfombra y la tomó con pasión. Serena lo abrazó llena de deseo y todas sus inhibiciones desaparecían frente a ese placer que la invadía. Después, unos dedos acariciaron su piel sudorosa con ternura alternada con salvaje sensualidad.

Era un sueño que Serena quería censurar, del cual no quería despertar para no darse cuenta de que, después de todo, no era esa mujer. Pero lo era... era esa mujer, indefensa en el abrazo de un hombre, hechizada por una atracción sexual tan poderosa, que la hacía traicionar los principios en los que siempre creyó.

**HAHAHA NO SI POBRE SERE COMO SE TRAICIONO…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Una y Mil Noches de Amor**

**(An Arabian Courtship)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 6**

¡Sonríe! -un dedo le acarició el tembloroso labio inferior. Serena se apartó y se cubrió con una toalla.

-Puede que tenga que soportar todo lo demás, pero no tengo por qué sonreír.

-Repite eso -Darien volvió a tirar de ella con indolencia. Pero la chica apretó los dientes-. Veo que sufres de un fervor masoquista -murmuró con voz sedosa-. Me pregunto cuál es el motivo de tu silencio.

Serena se dirigió a la cama, la alisó y se deslizó bajo las sábanas mientras oía que Darien se bañaba. La sábana olía a él... era un aroma evocador, íntimo, del cual no podía escapar. Serena lo inhaló hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía; tuvo ganas de llorar. Pero recordó que Beryl había llorado sin parar, así que reprimió el impulso de hacerlo.

Tiempo después, Darien apartó la sábana y la hizo volverse con manos frescas. Le robó un beso antes que ella pudiera objetar.

-No puedo quedarme -admitió-. Tengo que presentar un informe a mi padre. Cenaré con él. Trataré de no tardarme.

-Tómate la noche entera -le sugirió-. Me sorprende que me hayas dedicado algo de tiempo en tu horario tan ocupado.

-Para algunas cosas siempre hay tiempo -rió con suavidad. No lo molestó su furia, pero tuvo la consideración de cubrirla de nuevo. Serena se sentó y se puso la sábana bajo las axilas.

-Creo que tengo derecho a un cuarto propio. Hay una docena de habitaciones disponibles.

-Pero entonces sería un inconveniente ir a buscarte -con calma terminó de vestirse y se puso un khanjar, una daga curva en el cinto. Se irguió y colocó un manto negro sobre sus hombros. No parecía afectarlo la tensión del ambiente.

-Te odio por esto -Serena ventiló su rabia y frustración-. Nunca he odiado a nadie en mi vida, pero te odio a ti -atacó con sentimiento.

-¿Una categoría sólo para mí? Me siento honrado y lo entiendo. Fue muy desconsiderado de mi parte no pensar en tus sentimientos y haberlo convertido en una violación -la miró con intensidad y señaló con serenidad-: Ahora, estarás a salvo en la ducha.

Cuando salió, Serena quedó segura de que la olvidó por completo, al igual que trató de olvidarla durante las dos últimas semanas. La trataba como a una compañera en una aventura sin importancia. No se sentía como una esposa. El no se comportaba como un esposo. Pero Darien le advirtió que así sería con anticipación. La advirtió que el amor no tendría lugar en su unión. Y ella aceptó esos términos... aun si no fue con plena conciencia.

En el instante en que Darien salió del cuarto, la furia de Serena fue sustituida por una insoportable soledad. Había hecho un pacto con el diablo. Le estaba costando más que su libertad. La despojaba de su paz mental, de su orgullo. Necesitaba esos fingimientos que Darien despreciaba. Lo que no podía soportar era que la tratara con desapego. Era como un rechazo.

Regresó muy tarde. Serena no lo oyó entrar en el recibidor. Al verlo, a la luz de la lámpara a su lado, su pulso se aceleró. Se dijo que sólo era miedo.

-Llegaron unos invitados inesperados -explicó-. Habría sido una descortesía retirarme antes.

Serena encogió los hombros. Su emotividad anterior era ahora una fría indiferencia.

-No necesitas darme explicaciones.

-Me parece cortés hacerlo -entrecerró los ojos. Fue Serena quien se ruborizó. Trató de levantarse, pero Darien le puso una mano sobre la suya y se sentó frente a ella.

-No me gustó saber que no saliste del palacio durante mi ausencia. Sólo tenías que pedir un auto.

-Hasta ahora, no sentí deseos de hacerlo.

-Seguramente te habría divertido un paseo. No vives en la Bastilla -comentó con sequedad-. Es malo que estés encerrada después de tu enfermedad.

-Nadie me dijo que podía pedir un auto; además, ¿a dónde habría ido? No tengo dinero.

-Debí pensar en esas cosas -se sonrojó un poco-. Tienes motivos para quejarte.

-No me estoy quejando. Sólo te señalo los hechos.

-Debí llamarte por teléfono. Habrías podido recordármelo -suspiró-. No suelo tener malos modales.

Serena se tensó al ver que consideraba un deber de cortesía llamar a su esposa por teléfono estando de viaje.

-Está bien, en realidad no me fijé siquiera.

-Ahora me siento debidamente castigado, Serena -sonrió de modo inesperado-. Una omisión deliberada que no es notada, es un castigo justo.

La fuerza de su carisma casi la hizo romper su coraza de hielo. Quería sonreírle de vuelta. Eso la enervó.

La atracción de Darien era tanto más poderosa cuanto que no se daba cuenta de ello. Serena lo comparó con su hermano Zafiro, cuyo encanto era calculado y presumido. Darien era un hombre culto y cínico, pero nunca adoptaría el aire de languidez aburrida de Zafiro. Su energía y fría austeridad atraían mucho a Serena.

-Mañana te llevaré a Jumani. Allí hay tiendas de muebles -observó los sombríos alrededores-. Nunca he vivido aquí ni he usado este cuarto antes.

Era típico de Darien que fuera un modelo de conducta educada y razonable. El amante apasionado había desaparecido. Serena se estremeció de anticipación y se levantó con rapidez.

-Bien, me voy a dormir, a menos de que tengas alguna objeción.

-Ve a la cama si quieres -la observó con expresión insondable-. Tengo que trabajar.

Al llegar a la puerta, Serena se volvió. Lo vio parado frente a la ventana. Inmóvil, solo. No la necesitaba, no necesitaba de nadie. Pero el haberlo visto sin que Darien se percatara de ello, no la dejó dormir. Era la una de la mañana y él seguía trabajando. Serena abrazó la almohada.

Muebles, pensó, incrédula. Hablaba de comprar muebles cuando una brecha del ancho del universo los separaba. ¿Acaso creía que lo único que bastaba para contentarla era comprarle joyas y dejarla gastar una fortuna en un hogar que nunca lo sería para ella? ¿De veraz creía que se valoraba tan poco?

Al amanecer, descubrió que estaba abrazada a Darien en vez de a la almohada. No podía justificarse puesto que la cama tenía un ancho de dos metros. Empezó a separarse con timidez pero Darien la atrajo a su cuerpo musculoso y bronceado.

Murmuró algo en árabe y la besó después de pronunciar su nombre.

Serena se excitó de inmediato. Darien metió la lengua en la boca húmeda de la chica y por mucho tiempo, ésta se olvidó de lo que pasaba.

Un rato después, Darien se acercó, vestido, al pie de la cama.

-¿Qué hora es? -susurró Serena.

-Casi las seis y media.

-¿Apenas? -cerró los ojos de nuevo.

-Ahora es cuando hace menos calor. Después, ya no lo soportarás. Siempre voy a montar por las mañanas. Puedes acompañarme. No tienes que privarte de ese gusto. ¿Ya visitaste las caballerizas?

-No soy buen jinete -Serena no quería mirarlo. Recordó y sólo quiso morirse; y sin auditorio.

-No es algo importante -pero no pudo ocultar la sorpresa de su voz.

-Además, no estoy de humor para montar -murmuró-. Que te diviertas.

-No estás facilitando las cosas para ninguno de los dos -protestó-. Te comportas, como una chiquilla malcriada.

-Es gracioso ver que siempre me porto así cuando estoy en desacuerdo contigo o cuando me afirmo como individuo -comentó Serena con amargura.

Su cansancio desapareció y se agitó en la cama antes de levantarse. Sí, actuaba como una niña. Estaba ensanchando la separación existente entre ellos. Veinte minutos después, llegó al pórtico techado, a tiempo para ver cómo Darien se sentaba en la montura de un caballo pura sangre. Serena creyó que llegaba demasiado tarde y temió que la recibiera con frialdad, así que no reveló su presencia.

-Buenos días.

Serena se volvió, sobresaltada. Zafiro le sonrió.

-Mazourk y Darien son impresionantes. ¿No los acompañas?

-No -se ruborizó.

-El prefiere montar solo -gruñó-. Pero ahora que estás aquí, eso cambiará, por supuesto.

-No monto bien. Creo que no lo molestaré con mi compañía -se esforzó por sonreír.

-A mí no me molestarías -Zafiro contempló y admiró el rostro de la chica y al ver que reía, sonrió y suspiró-. Tienes razón. . . coqueteo demasiado. No puedo evitarlo. Eres una gran distracción, Serena. Pero hay veces en que las distracciones son bienvenidas -miró con mal humor que Darien cruzaba las rejas-. Es muy difícil estar a la par con él.

-¿Compites con Darien?

-Cuando Darien era niño, entrenó su propio halcón -no la miró al hablar-. Durante tres meses, lo siguió a todas partes hasta domesticarlo. No le importó que el ave lo picara para ello. Nuestro padre estaba muy orgulloso de él. A sus ojos, esa es la conducta que distingue a los hombres de los niños. Yo todavía no lo he conseguido y lo peor dé todo es que Darien no puede desagradarte por ello -le sonrió-. Por su familia, aun por su indigno hermano, no hay sacrificio que no estaría dispuesto a realizar -apartó la vista y rió, forzado-. Pero cuando la competencia se vuelve feroz, siempre pienso en los jeans.

-¿En qué?

Zafiro abrió la puerta, delgado y elegante en su traje de montar.

-Es lo que se llama una broma in, Serena -explicó y recobró su buen humor acostumbrado.

Serena no logró ver la gracia en el que Darien usara jeans cuando quería estar más relajado y olvidó el comentario. La incomodidad de Zafiro la preocupó más. ¿Acaso temía él que Petzai le hubiera contado algunas indiscreciones? Debía conocer mejor a su esposa. Era demasiado leal para hablar de los secretos de su matrimonio.

Serena regresó y entró en el estudio de Darien. En realidad era una biblioteca y tenía estantes de piso a techo llenos de libros en varios idiomas. Serena miró una colección de libros de poesía. ¿Fueron de Beryl, acaso? Frunció el ceño al observar la habitación. Aparte de los teléfonos y del computador, era tan medieval como el resto del lugar. Sólo los baños y la cocina fueron modernizados... era lo opuesto al ala de Zafiro y Petzai en donde sólo había muebles modernos y alfombras claras.

No pudo imaginar a Darien en un ambiente similar.

¿Acaso él pensaba en la mujer que tenía a su lado? ¿En su orgullo, sus emociones, sus necesidades? ¿Cómo iban a vivir juntos? ¿Cómo se empieza cuando el fin ya se aproximaba? Pero Serena ya había empezado. ¿Por qué seguía negando lo que era obvio? Se estaba ahogando en una atracción física demasiado intensa. Claro que ya no se conocía ella misma. Darien entraba en un cuarto y no había una célula de su cuerpo que no fuera consciente de él. Luchaba contra él menos de lo que luchaba contra sí.

Darien la estaba obsesionando. Podía enfurecerla, confundirla y herir su orgullo, pero no dejaba de fascinarla. Serena estaba al borde de un precipicio y la tierra se desmoronaba bajo sus pies. No quería que Darien le hiciera falta. Ya se preguntaba cuánto tiempo estarían juntos antes que él tuviera que viajar al extranjero otra vez. Y si se enamoraba de él, ¿qué pasaría? Se irritó y desechó el pensamiento. Cuanto más pensaba en el tiempo que pasó pensando en Andrew, más se enfurecía. Ahora su inteligencia controlaba su imaginación y sus emociones. Pensó que era poco probable que de nuevo fuera vulnerable.

-¿Quiere té, lellah? -Carmesait le sonrió desde la puerta. Serena se ruborizó y dejó en el escritorio la pluma de oro que había tomado.

-Sí, por favor -contestó, distraída.

Durante el desayuno, Serena leyó el periódico. Darien revisó su correspondencia y la miró, exasperado.

Después, un auto con aire acondicionado los sacó del palacio. Llegaron a una vía transitada bordeada de árboles que eran irrigados a conciencia. Al ver un impresionante edificio a punto de quedar terminado, Serena preguntó qué era.

-Un segundo hospital. Se inaugurará en unas semanas.

-Me encantaría visitarlo -apretó la boca-. Pero supongo que no sería conveniente. A nadie le gustaría que te insinuaran que tienes una esposa motivada por la inteligencia.

-No creo que lo que te motive en este momento sea la inteligencia. Ya veré qué puedo arreglar.

Al llegar a la cima de una colina, Jumani apareció frente a ellos. Altos edificios de oficinas con muros de cristal reflejaban las nubes. Al entrar en la ciudad, Serena se puso de buen humor al ver los modernos rascacielos, las mezquitas y sus gráciles minaretes. Había muchas áreas verdes entre los edificios. Las aceras estaban muy transitadas y Serena apreció muchos escaparates interesantes.

-¿Cómo se ve la civilización ahora que has salido fuera de la muralla? –inquirió Darien con voz sedosa.

-Es hermoso. ¿Es eso un centro comercial? -exclamó Serena.

-Sí, Serena. Jumani tiene varios -sus ojos brillaron. Sucedió con lentitud. Empezó a sonreír y fue un gesto muy diferente en él, lleno de calidez y amabilidad.

Un rebaño de dromedarios pudo haber cruzado la calle en ese momento y Serena no lo habría notado. Esa sonrisa no era cínica ni tan sólo cortés y la afectó igual que una descarga eléctrica.

El día fue muy entretenido. Disfrutó el recorrer las tiendas de muebles y recibir la excesiva atención de que fueron objeto. Empezó a reír y se relajó como nunca en compañía de Darien. Comieron en el salón privado de un lujoso restaurante en el centro de la ciudad; los hombres no llevaban a sus esposas a restaurantes públicos en Dharein. Darien no estuvo muy tranquilo durante la comida mientras que el gerente y los camareros los atendían. Serena sospechó que era una innovación para él. Además, haría cualquier cosa que lo hiciera sonreír como antes.

Acababan de cenar esa tarde, cuando el secretario de Darien, Malachate, entró con una disculpa para avisarle que tenía una llamada telefónica importante. Relajada y tranquila, Serena decidió ir a dar un paseo por los jardines del palacio. Le encantaron los árboles de tamarindo y las adelfas en flor que perfumaban la noche.

Regresó, inmersa en sus pensamientos, y dejó escapar un gemido cuando vio que se acercaba una sombra oscura.

-¡Dios! -se llevó una mano al pecho y miró de modo acusador a Darien-. ¿Podrías ser más ruidoso? Me asustaste. .. pensé que estaba sola.

-No estás sola. Jedaite y Netflaye han estado a poca distancia de ti, desde que saliste al jardín.

Serena miró a donde señalaba Darien, y vio a dos sombras sobre el muro. Los guardaespaldas de Darien.

-Siento haberte asustado, pero no eres muy observadora -bromeó.

-¿Para qué me siguen?

-Están aquí para protegerte.

Antes que pudiera preguntarle si unos muros tan altos no eran protección suficiente, oyeron unas voces que discutían en el balcón que estaba sobre ellos.

Serena reconoció de inmediato la voz de Zafiro.

-Creo que será mejor que entremos -recomendó Darien.

-Todas las parejas discuten -Serena estaba incómoda.

-Pocas discuten tanto como ellos -comentó sombrío.

-Bueno, espero que no la culpes a ella -Serena frunció el ceño-. Es muy amable.

-No entiendes la situación.

-Entonces, explícamela -pero se hizo un silencio mortificante.

-No te mezcles en el asunto -murmuró Darien al fin-. Te lo advierto con mucha amabilidad.

Serena se sintió reprendida por atreverse a insinuar que ya era parte de la familia y podían hacerle una confidencia. Sus mejillas se encendieron. Zafiro y Petzai le agradaban; además ella no era una entrometida, ni su curiosidad era morbosa. Al notar que Darien estaba tenso, sólo quiso que él compartiera con ella su preocupación.

-Petzai no goza de buena salud cuando está embarazada. No es de extrañar que se irriten con frecuencia - prosiguió Darien con serenidad. Pero Serena presintió que el asunto era mucho más grave. Asumiendo incluso que Zafiro también quisiera tener una familia numerosa, era un hombre egoísta, que no atendía bien a su esposa.

Darien le pasó un brazo por los hombros para guiarla adentro, pero Serena se paralizó al ocurrírsele algo que destruyó su compostura.

¿Qué pasaría si quedaba embarazada? Ya era una posibilidad. Estaba perpleja porque no se había pronunciado ni una palabra sobre ese tema. ¿Acaso imaginaba Darien que ella había tomado las medidas necesarias para evitar ese peligro?

-¿Qué pasa? -la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Acabo de pensar en algo que no se te ha ocurrido -la invadió un enojo incomprensible-. Aunque debo reconocer que en todos los demás aspectos has sido muy previsor... hay una extraña excepción. ¿Qué pasará con nuestro conveniente y práctico matrimonio si quedo embarazada? -preguntó con voz temblorosa-. ¿O acaso eso también ya está planeado? ¿Acaso es un plan para que tengas un heredero sin tener la molestia de vivir con una esposa? Me imagino que eso te acomodaría mucho.

A pesar de la poca luz, se percató de que Darien palidecía. Sus ojos brillaban mucho,pero habló con tranquilidad.

-Eso no está en mi poder, Serena. No le puedo dar un hijo a ninguna mujer. Mientras vivas conmigo, no estás en peligro de ser madre.

Serena se mareó por la impresión y tuvo que aferrarse a la barandilla de la escalera. En ese instante, Darien la había puesto de cabeza y vuelto al revés. No estaba preparada; nunca lo sospechó. Quedó muda por el impacto.

-Lo siento... te he avergonzado -su expresión era orgullosa y la miró con ojos penetrantes-. No debí decírtelo de esa manera. Por desgracia me tomaste por sorpresa.

Serena no recordó haber subido los escalones. Confundida, se culpó por haber hablado con tanta torpeza de un tema tan delicado. Pero, ¿acaso habría podido deducirlo ella sola? Estaba convencida de que Beryl fue quien no podía tener hijos, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no tenía bases en que fundar esa suposición.

Darien estaba parado junto a una de las ventanas del recibidor y la miraba de frente.

-Debes preguntarte por qué te oculté este hecho en nuestro primer encuentro. Si yo hubiera tenido la intención de casarme y si hubiera querido una relación duradera contigo, te lo habría dicho, por supuesto. Entonces no consideré que fuera una aclaración necesaria. Pero hace tiempo que quería hablar del asunto contigo. Antes que fuera a Nueva York -hablaba sin emoción-. Pero te fuiste a dormir muy temprano y debo confesar que, cuando volví ayer, creí que ya estarías al tanto de la situación.

Serena pudo imaginar cómo habría sido su vida con una esposa desesperada por tener un hijo.

-No fue así.

-Es obvio. Quizá pensaste que la culpa era de Beryl. No, fue mía, no de ella -afirmó-. Pero, después de tantos años, ya no soy tan susceptible ante ese hecho. Insh'allah.

La susceptibilidad que su orgullo negaba se reflejaba en sus ojos ardientes y en el ligerísimo temblor de su voz. Serena deseó dar marcha atrás y que nada hubiera sucedido. Estaba invadida por el remordimiento y por una emoción desconocida que la llenaba de dolor.

Pero, como estaba muy controlado, ella también debía conservar la calma. Así que levantó la cabeza y dijo, sin la menor simpatía:

-En realidad no es algo que nos concierna -hizo una pausa, mas sabía que debía proseguir-. Pero te agradecería que me hablaras de Beryl. Claro, si no quieres hacerlo, lo entenderé y respetaré tu decisión.

-No hay mucho que decir -tensó la mandíbula-. Para una mujer árabe, los hijos forman parte integral del matrimonio. Beryl no pudo adaptarse a no tenerlos. Además, no se podía esperar que fuera de otro modo. Todos sus intereses se centraban en el hogar y en la familia. Incapaz de tener lo que más deseaba, fue muy infeliz.

-¿Cuándo te enteraste?

-Hacía dos años que estábamos casados. Beryl ya había visto a varios médicos y luego yo... ella no quiso decírmelo cuando se descubrió lo que pasaba. Fue una gran desilusión -confesó, cortado-. Un matrimonio no significa nada sin hijos.

-En esta época, hay parejas que deciden no tener hijos -protestó Serena, acalorada. Darien la miró, con ojos insondables.

-No en la sociedad árabe; además, hay una gran diferencia cuando se hace una libre elección. En un hombre, un fracaso así...

-¿Quieres dejar de hablar en ese tono? Culpa... fracaso. ¿Quieres dejar de expresarte como si tú hubieras podido hacer algo al respecto? -lo censuró.

-Siento que mi terminología te ofenda.

-Por el amor de Dios, no me refería a eso. . . -se interrumpió pues estaba a punto de llorar. Odiaba forzar a Darien a que contestara sus preguntas.

Además lo odió por tener que confesar una tristeza muy personal como si fuera una pecador estoico y heroico que espera que la primera piedra sea lanzada. Pero predominaba en ella la necesidad de estar físicamente cerca de él. Como no podía hacerlo, se quedó sentada y triste.

-Mi hermano tuvo que convertirse en esposo mucho antes de querer tener esa responsabilidad. Petzai y Zafiro han tenido que pagar un precio muy alto. Zafiro no era un buen candidato para casarse pronto, pero quizá la estabilidad llega con las generaciones futuras...-llamaron a la puerta y Malachate apareció-. Discúlpame-

Darien salió y por fin la horrible tensión disminuyó. Serena empezó a respirar mejor.

Esa noche Darien la buscó cuando ella trataba de dormir sin lograrlo. Por fin, le dio el contacto físico que ella tanto ansiaba. Serena empezó a acariciarle el cuello y el cabello. Era inexplicable, pero esa noche lo deseaba como- nunca. El ansia la consumía y la hacía palpitar. Como la marea que golpea la playa eternamente, era algo poderoso, irrefutable y tenaz. Esa misma fuerza elemental pareció dar energía a la fusión estremecedora. Después Darien la abrazó con fuerza.

-No fui gentil contigo jadeó-. ¿Te lastimé?

Serena negó con timidez y Darien se relajó. Serena se sumió en una inmensa paz. Hundió la cara en su hombro, deleitándose con tocarlo y olerlo, pero no consiguió dormir. Pensó que hacía diez años que Darien sabía que no podía tener hijos. Pero, ¿qué no era raro que la esposa que, al parecer, tanto lo amó hubiera sido tan egoísta como para sólo pensar en su propia desilusión sin importarle el dolor que le provocaba a él? La furia y un dolor incomprensible la mantuvieron despierta.

Casi no hablaron durante el desayuno. Serena observó su distante perfil y le parecía imposible que fuera el amante apasionado de hacía unas horas. Todo lo que era cálido, volátil y despreocupado en Darien, quedaba restringido al dormitorio.

Afuera, era cortés y remoto. La noche anterior Serena se lanzó a sus brazos. Tal vez era su imaginación, pero Darien parecía más lejos de ella esa mañana. Se aclaró la garganta y Darien levantó la vista. Serena no pudo mirarlo a los ojos. Pero tampoco podía mostrarle su tristeza.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? -preguntó con alegría fingida.

-Me temo que tengo que trabajar. Tendrás que divertirte sola -se puso de pie.

El silencio la aplastó. Serena bajó la cabeza. Estaba humillada por la suposición que hizo y el comentario que recibió.

-¿Por qué no le pides a Petzai que vaya a alguna parte contigo? -se detuvo en la puerta-. Le gustaría divertirse.

-Cuando quiera que me des un consejo sobre cómo pasar el día, te lo pediré -susurró Serena.

Se sintió desolada. ¿Cuándo se olvidó de las reglas? Su matrimonio sólo era temporal. ¿Acaso Darien temía que ella lo olvidara? Era demasiado perceptivo y podía detectar cualquier cambio en la conducta o en el ambiente. Observaba, esperaba y deducía. Rara vez hablaba o actuaba sin pensar.

A no ser por lo que él consideraba un defecto fatal, se habría vuelto a casar hacía mucho. Claro, hubiera escogido a la persona adecuada. A una mujer sumisa que supiera cuál era su lugar. No a Serena. Cuanto más se convencía de ello, más humillada se sentía. Darien terminaba con su autoestima. Se despreció por haber respondido a la pasión; se despreció por ansiar una sonrisa... una sonrisa estúpida de una bestia egoísta para quien ella era invisible cuando despuntaba el día.

Por la tarde, llegaron los muebles nuevos. Serena los acomodaba en el recibidor con estrépito, cuando Darien entró. Al verlo, su pulso se aceleró y lo odió por ello.

-¿Por qué no están los sirvientes haciendo eso?

-Porque disfruto al hacerlo yo -se irguió con una sonrisa helada-. Lo siento, ¿acaso el ruido te desconcentró?

-No. Quería hablar contigo.

-Habla -Serena levantó un taburete.

-Pon eso en el suelo -sus ojos brillaron. Serena lo obedeció con cuidado exagerado. -Te debo una disculpa por lo de esta mañana. Siento haberte alterado.

-¿Acaso me veo triste? -inquirió Serena con acidez y se sentó. Una vez más la desconcertaba.

-No sé cómo pude haber pensado que eras una mujer tranquila.

-El zorro condena la trampa, no a sí mismo.

-William Blake -identificó Darien-. Qué dulce es correr... -cuando Serena lo observó, atónita, encogió los hombros-. Mi raza adora la poesía.

Serena bajó la cabeza.

-Esta mañana no fui considerado contigo -prosiguió Darien.

-Y, por supuesto, debemos hacerlo todo al pie de la letra, ¿verdad? -murmuró la chica con amargura.

-No -la contradijo-. Tenemos que vivir juntos y la situación exige que ambos nos adaptemos.

Así que ahora tenían una situación, no un matrimonio. Serena sollozó. Darien suspiró y se arrodilló frente a ella y le quitó el cojín que apretaba entre las manos.

-Estás triste. No debí casarme con alguien que. . .

-No estoy triste. Lo que pasa es que no me gusta que me vean llorar.

-¿Entonces debo irme mientras recobras la compostura? -empezó a sonreír.

-¡No digas tonterías! -Serena se enjugó los ojos con irritación-. Pero no quiero que me digas una vez más que no querías casarte conmigo. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso y luego?. . . -se ruborizó.

-¿Hacerte el amor? -intervino-. Eres muy inocente, Serena.

-No, no lo soy. Aprendo cosas nuevas todo el tiempo.

-Soy un hombre como cualquier otro... -suspiró Darien.

-No te preocupes, no estás en un pedestal -replicó, llorosa.

-Eres mi esposa -la miró con frustración-, mi hermosa esposa y es mi derecho...

-¿El quitarme la dignidad al usarme? -intervino Serena.

-Lo que tengo que decirte no es fácil, pero no quiero lastimarte -se levantó de nuevo-. No empieces a imaginarte que. . . -dudó, algo raro en él-. . . que estás atada a mí -la miró con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

-Ya no quiero seguir escuchando nada de esto.

-Eso sólo te haría infeliz y a mí me pondría incómodo. No podría corresponder a esos sentimientos. No los tengo en mí para darlos. Ya, ya está dicho, y ahora puedes sentirte ofendida conmigo si así lo deseas - concluyó con dureza.

-¿Atada a ti? -rabió y se preguntó si la palabra fue accidental o conscientemente escogida-. ¿A qué aspecto de tu encantador carácter podría atarme? No estoy en peligro de...

-Si es cierto, me alegra oírlo, pero no es raro que una mujer se confunda ante lo que siente por su primer amante -la interrumpió Darien y la miró con fiereza.

-No me extiendas una invitación tan tentadora para ventilar mis sentimientos, Darien -se levantó, furiosa-, tu ego podría resultar muy dañado.

-El placer sexual no está restringido sólo a los enamorados, Serena -replicó.

-Vine hasta Dharein, en donde hay un código moral muy estricto, sólo para encontrarme con un esposo que fomenta la promiscuidad -se burló la chica.

-Tuve la intención de decir que, en un matrimonio en donde existe el respeto y la comprensión, uno no debe avergonzarse por disfrutar de la intimidad física -se ruborizó Darien.

-Me enseñaron que las emociones eran lo único que nos distingue de los animales -lo retó, aunque estaba temblorosa-. Me sorprende que no sugieras que me busque un amante para que así pueda probar tus convicciones en mí misma.

-El castigo por adulterio en Dharein sigue siendo la muerte -la miró con increíble dureza y habló con una rabia que la hizo palidecer-. Pero si alguna vez tuviera motivo para sospechar de tu fidelidad, esa pena sería una salida dichosa de esta vida -la violenta agresión la hizo perder el aliento. Darien exhaló con exasperación y la miró con fijeza-. Parece que tengo que aprender a apreciar tus bromas -declaró con dientes apretados y empezó a relajarse poco a poco-. Pero fue una provocación que enfurecería a cualquiera.

-Con tu permiso -tartamudeó y huyó antes de estallar en llanto frente a él. Por fortuna, una vez que salió al balcón y que aspiró hondo, pudo tranquilizarse. Pero cuando una mano le tocó el hombro saltó del susto.

La mano firme la serenó.

-Creo que deberías dejar de referirte a otros hombres, como si todavía estuvieras soltera y tuvieras la libertad de pensar en ellos.

-¿Es cierto lo que dijiste? -preguntó con la conciencia tranquila en ese sentido.

-El divorcio es algo fácil para ambos sexos en nuestra sociedad. La ley protege los derechos de las mujeres y los niños desde hace siglos. Hay poco pretexto para aquellos que...

-Pero, ¿de veras sucede?

-Han pasado varios años desde que sucedió algo parecido, pero la ley sigue en pie.

-Bueno, yo creo. . .

-Debo señalar que aunque nuestro código penal es duro, casi nunca se viola como sucede en los países más liberales. Nuestras mujeres tampoco temen una agresión sexual. Serena, vamos a hablar de algo de lo que no discutiremos. No quiero discutir contigo -observó su hermoso e intransigente rostro y le apartó un mechón de la mejilla con una familiaridad que ya era natural en él.

Serena se alejó de esa mano acariciante.

-Quisiera estar sola. Estoy segura de que tienes que trabajar.

-Vine a preguntarte si quieres visitar el hospital -apretó la mandíbula-. Ya lo arreglé todo.

La consumió una angustia enorme. ¿Acaso ese era uno de los ajustes mencionados? ¿La necesidad de sacrificar una hora para divertirla fuera del dormitorio? ¿De tratarla y de fingir que la consideraba como un ser humano inteligente y pensante? Serena recordó la atención que Darien le otorgó. Se recordó la noche anterior, ansiosa entre sus brazos. Y rechazó ambas imágenes degradantes. Era una fiebre de la que debía apartarse y no fomentar nunca.

Darien había aclarado algunos hechos brutales. Debía estarle agradecida por ser tan directo. Si esa agonía que soportaba, si esa horrible ansia por rasguñar y morder que la invadía, eran los estertores agónicos de un amor embrionario, no quería tener nada de eso, ni participar en hipocresías semejantes. En ese momento, hizo un pacto consigo. Su determinación y obstinación, que eran la médula de su carácter, subrayaron la decisión.

En su convicción de que amaba a Andrew, se volvió muy desdichada. Darien era tan inalcanzable como Andrew. ¿Acaso había cierto masoquismo en su interior que gozaba con el sufrimiento? Bueno, si ese era el caso, en esa ocasión no podría disfrutarlo.

-No creo que me agradaría -intentó sonreír-. Pero espero que eso no te ofenda.

-Y yo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo -entonó Darien con frialdad.

**YO CREO QUE DARIEN YA SIENTE ALGO POR SERE ESO DE QUE ADULTERIO SE CASTIGA CON LA MUERTE ES ARCAICO…SERA CIERTO QUE DARIEN ES ESTERIL...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Una y Mil Noches de Amor**

**(An Arabian Courtship)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 7**

El auto cruzó raudo las rejas de palacio y se detuvo brusco en el patio. Serena suspiró profunda antes de salir. Carmesait acudió a saludarla como si la hubiera estado esperando.

-Es tarde, lellah jadeó-. Estuvo fuera tanto tiempo y el príncipe Darien regresó poco después de que usted se marchó Serena lo había planeado así, pero tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse.

Carmesait tomó el único paquete que era todo lo que su ama compró después de pasar la mañana entera en Jumani. Durante tres semanas, se hizo una guerra fría silenciosa entre Serena y Darien. Este se ausentó cinco días para asistir a una reunión de la OPEP en Ginebra; eso fue un alivio para los alterados nervios de la chica. Pero ahora estaba de vuelta. Si podía, lo evitaba. Si no, se refugiaba en una conducta indiferente y fría. Ninguna de las dos opciones lo complacía. Para un señor feudal que daba por sentado que era el centro del universo de su esposa, cualquier cosa menos que eso era un insulto.

Aunque Darien parecía desapegado, era muy absorbente. Pero Serena no tenía intenciones de jugar a ser el tapete de la entrada. Después de todo, ¿qué no sólo hacía tiempo en Dhareid? ¿Qué no fue él quien estableció las reglas? Si ahora Darien descubría que filosofía y acción tenían muy poco en común, ese era su problema, no de ella.

-Creo que el príncipe Darien se preocupó porque usted no estuviera en casa, lellah -Carmesait parecía afligida

-Qué lástima -murmuró.

Los ojos de Serena brillaron. Darien no le mostraría que estaba molesto. Estaría distante y cortés como antes de que se fuera de viaje. ¿Por qué no? Pero su satisfacción duró poco. Cuando el sol se ocultaba, pagó muy caro cada palabra fría, cada alejamiento deliberado. La castigó por su desafío con exquisita finura y pericia durante la noche.

Serena se ruborizó, triste. Mientras su corazón se acelerara con el calor de sus besos, no podía felicitarse de nada. Su obstinada distancia del día y sus amargos intentos por no ser seducida por la noche no lo alejaban de su lado.

Serena regaba su jardín del interior cuando Darien se apareció.

-Ah, hola -saludó apenas al observarlo con brevedad. Pero el ver su silueta alta y fuerte siempre hacía que su cuerpo se tensara de emoción.

No lo oyó pisar la alfombra. Lo supo cuando le quitó la regadera y cuando la levantó del suelo. Darien la besó con pasión y su lengua mandó por el interior de la chica una intensa descarga eléctrica.

-Hola. . . Serena -se burló.

-¡Bájame ahora mismo! -exclamó.

-¿Así como me colgaste el teléfono ayer? -se enojó. Serena no esperaba ver la furia que transformó su hermoso rostro en una máscara.

-No te colgué. Estaba a punto de meterme a bañar y te lo dije -discutió. Abrió mucho los ojos cuando Darien abrió la puerta del dormitorio de un puntapié.

-Y eso, ¿tiene prioridad sobre mí?

-Todo viene antes que tú.

-Te enseñaré a tener buenos modales aunque sea lo último que haga en la vida juró y la dejó caer en la cama. Serena lo miró con furia.

-Si me tocas ahora, nunca te lo perdonaré.

-Te oigo y tiemblo -se burló después de cerrar la puerta-. La próxima vez que regrese, me estarás esperando.

-Sí, detrás de la puerta, con un ladrillo en la mano -replicó.

-Y tendrás algo más que decirme que tan sólo "Ah, hola" -imitó y se quitó el agal de oro-. Ya has estado enfurruñada demasiado tiempo. No soportaré ni un día más de tu mal humor.

-No me enfurruño.

Darien empezó a quitarse la ropa y se acostó a su lado, desnudo. La atrajo con decisión hacia él y la miró con intensidad salvaje.

-¡No me puedes hacer esto! -exclamó Serena, desconcertada por el súbito cambio de táctica.

-Si esto te complace. . . te extrañé por las noches -le indicó-. Extrañé sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío. Tu cuerpo es como un bálsamo y eso es lo que tendré ahora. Creo que tú también me extrañaste.

-¿Acaso las vacas saltan entre los cuernos de la luna?

Darien empezó a reír y provocó que Serena se percatara de su potente masculinidad.

-Serena, eres muy talentosa para hacerme reír cuando estoy enojado. Hace largo rato que debí perder la paciencia contigo.

Serena tenía lágrimas en los ojos y se esforzaba por no reaccionar ante él.

-No -llegó a un punto en que ya no le importaba suplicarle.

-Me deseas -murmuró Darien sobre sus labios-, y no tienes por qué avergonzarte de ello. Sólo he pensado en este momento y en el placer que compartiremos, desde hace cinco días.

Y mañana sería otro día. Con esa insidiosa filosofía, Serena suprimió su desesperación y se rindió, como temió durante todo el día. Cinco días de horas de soledad y de noches de añoranza podían ser toda una eternidad.

-Creo que las vacas sí saltan sobre la luna -Darien la miró con diversión, después de compartir momentos apasionados.

No, entran en órbita. Serena se alejó de él para no compartir los momentos de cercanía amorosa y murmuró con veneno:

-Cuando sea libre, haré una fortuna al vender mi historia a un diario amarillista. ¡Tengo el título! Fui una esclava sexual de un árabe. Darien rió y le besó la mejilla ruborizada.

-Creo que harás eso tanto como caminar desnuda por la calle.

-Maldita sea, ¿qué nunca me puedes tomar en serio?

-Ayuda un poco él sentido del humor -la acercó y la hizo volverse a verlo-. ¿Tengo que repetir lo que dije antes? A partir de ahora, te comportarás -pronunció con énfasis en cada sílaba.

-No soy una chiquilla.

-Sólo los niños juegan a las escondidas -descansó la cabeza sobre la almohada y la miró de frente.

-Porque quieren que los encuentren -replicó Serena con voz temblorosa-. Bueno, me temo que no actué con esa intención al querer pasar poco tiempo contigo. Ahora, si ya terminaste. . . me voy a levantar.

-No irás a ninguna parte y me escucharás -la tomó de los delgados antebrazos-. ¿No crees que los ridículos extremos a los que has llegado para evadirme han suscitado comentarios? -miró con enojo el pálido rostro de Serena.

Esta se ruborizó. Ni una sola vez pensó que su conducta pudiera incomodarlo frente a otros. Entabló lo que a su parecer era una lucha por sobrevivir y olvidó los ojos y oídos que los rodeaban.

-Quizá creas que me gusta que mi padre me pregunte si no puedo controlar a mi esposa -se irritó-. Se divierte mucho con todo esto. Yo no. Presióname y descubrirás de lo que soy capaz.

-¡Suéltame! -gimió Serena.

-¿Te estoy lastimando?

-¡Ese no es el punto!

-Ese es precisamente el punto -contradijo Darien-. Siento herir tu orgullo, pero es mejor esto a que haya daños más duraderos.

-Si me estás amenazando con violencia...

-Ningún hombre que se precia de serlo en verdad necesita lastimar a una mujer para hacerla entender razones. Tengo que sujetarte para que me escuches porque tú quieres evadir la realidad -afirmó con sequedad-. Mientras seas mi esposa, te comportarás como espero que mi esposa se comporte y nuestras diferencias no son motivo de debate público. ¿Lo entiendes?

-¡Te odio! -Serena tembló de rabia y tristeza.

-Eso no fue lo que te pregunté.

-Bestia.

-Una bestia ya te habría cortado la lengua y te hubiera atado al pie de la cama hubo un brillo de diversión en sus ojos-. Pero qué vida tan aburrida llevaría una bestia con una Serena sumisa. Creo que entiendes muy bien que no debes repetir esos errores.

-Me pregunto de dónde sacaste esa idea.

-No funcionó, ¿verdad? -sonrió, de pronto-. Y no es muy cómodo evadir a alguien durante el día y luego acostarse con él por la noche. Creo que ahora ya ves el punto de la relación que intenté establecer contigo, ahora que ya te aclaré que no me puedes avergonzar hasta el punto que tenga que enviarte a casa.

¿Acaso eso era lo que ella estuvo haciendo?

-No quieres una relación, quieres una compañera de cama -condenó.

-Si eso es cierto, entonces debo seguir buscando -Darien la colocó con cuidado sobre él-. Hasta ahora me he acostado con una mártir y me he despertado ante un silencio enfurruñado. . . para no mencionar el acto de desaparición de la esposa. En ese momento, Serena emitió un gemido de incredulidad. -Pero vivo con la esperanza de que la sacrificada se convierta en compañera -sonrió.

-Quiero levantarme -repitió, temblorosa.

-Miéntete a ti misma, aziz, pero nunca me mientas a mí -susurró con voz ronca y suave.

-Hablo en serio.

Darien invirtió sus posiciones, la miró con intensidad y le acarició el cabello.

-Tu obstinación puede estar a la par de la mía, pero no tu resistencia. Ni tus poderes de negación. ¿En dónde estarías, aziz, a no ser porque yo te aviento en la cama? -la sátira fue letal.

La hirió como nunca antes. Serena no podía defender su susceptibilidad ante la brutalidad de Darien.

-¡Maldito! -murmuró.

-Aunque me aburre la adulación, me disgusta sobremanera oír un lenguaje así en los labios de mi esposa - Darien la miró con increíble frialdad.

-¡Mentiroso! ¿Te aburrió Beryl, acaso? Serena quedó torturada por el recuerdo del hombre que habló de su primera esposa con reverencia, casi; del hombre que cambió de entorno para no recordar nada que lo hiciera sufrir.

Beryl lo afectó mucho. Beryl le dio todo lo que un príncipe árabe podría esperar de una esposa. . . en público y en privado. Su amor fue aceptable. Su amor fue correspondido. Serena fue invadida por dolorosos celos.

-No recibirás adoración de mi parte.

-Sin embargo, hay otras cosas que sí recibiré -Darien la soltó y le sonrió sin humor

-Ya está, Serena. Por una vez te he dado lo que dices querer: tu propia compañía y una cama vacía. Pero me pregunto por qué te falta el brillo de una mujer que recibe lo que desea su corazón. Serena palideció aún más, y su pulso se aceleró.

El deseo de su corazón... ¡Dios, ayúdame!, suplicó. En ese preciso instante de rechazo y de celos, lo vio. Advirtió lo que luchó por ver y por no ver, al mismo tiempo. No era sólo ese cuerpo musculoso y bronceado lo que la excitaba tanto. No, era mucho más. Ese cerebro tan brillante, esa energía vital, ese humor tan inesperado. . . Habría podido proseguir sin terminar nunca, como una conversa que adora a su ídolo. Lo amaba, a pesar de ser una locura. La lógica nada tenía que ver con ello. El amor no es algo que se pueda controlar ni evadir; decidió Serena con un mareo.

-Pídemelo, reconoce que me deseas y volveré a la cama.

Entristecida, miró a Darien. ¿Por qué tiene que ser a ti?, pensó. Un hombre sin vergüenza que ya era muy consciente del poder físico que ejercía sobre ella. Reconoció el cambio en él: la conciencia abierta de su magnetismo sexual. Habría podido jurar que no siempre fue Darien consciente de ello. Pero debió estarlo.

¿Qué no era la ceguera el peor de los defectos de ella? ¿Y qué no era la percepción el mejor de los talentos de Darien? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que se diera cuenta de que no sólo lo deseaba?

-Puede que no sea hoy, puede que no sea mañana, pero tarde o temprano lo reconocerás -sonrió, seguro de sí.

-Espero que tengas la paciencia de Job -su comentario irritado fue hecho por la costumbre, pero Serena estaba muy deprimida.

Ni siquiera el deseo hacía que Darien perdiera el control de sí. Estaba libre de cualquier apego emocional.

Y eso no ayudó a Serena puesto que, en medio de la discusión, descubrió que ya no quería seguir peleando con Darien. Aunque deseaba aún menos que éste se percatara de lo que en realidad sentía por él.

El teléfono sonó en medio de la noche. Serena murmuró algo con enojo pero no era raro que llamaran a Darien a esas horas.

-Hablaré por la otra línea -antes que se volviera a dormir, Serena se preguntó por qué Darien contestó en inglés.

Todavía era de noche cuando Darien la despertó. Ya estaba vestido y muy serio. Tomó la mano de Serena con firmeza.

-Debes ser muy valiente, aziz -urgió-. Tengo que darte una mala noticia. Tu padre tuvo un infarto. . . de gravedad. Está en terapia intensiva.

-¡No! -Serena rechazó la imagen de inmediato. Su padre energético y jovial, ¿entre la vida y la muerte? ¡Imposible! Pero, bajo la mirada de Darien, tuvo que encarar la verdad-. ¡Dios mío!

-Tan pronto como estés vestida, iremos a Inglaterra. Carmesait ya te hizo las maletas y todo está listo. No quise despertarte antes de lo necesario.

-Esa llamada... ¡fue para mí! -gimió Serena-. Mi madre...

-No llamó Ikuko -suspiró Darien-. El ama de llaves, la señora Moon, se comunicó conmigo. Tu hermana Mina me habló un instante. Tu madre está tan destrozada, que está bajo sedantes. Tu familia te necesita.

-Los chicos deben estar muy asustados -murmuró Serena, pensando en que a su madre no le importaría que su desplome afectara á su familia.

-Mucho y a pesar de lo duro que sea para ti, debes ser fuerte... por el bien de todos. Tu padre está vivo - insistió-. Piensa en eso. Tiene una gran energía y eso está a su favor.

Aterrizaron en Londres por la noche. El auto que los esperaba los condujo al hospital en donde estaba su padre. El médico le dijo que había peligro de otro infarto. Serena miró a su padre, desgastado e inconsciente y sollozó de miedo.

Darien la abrazó. Se portaba con calma y era alentador y sensible. Era casi una segunda naturaleza en él negar sus propios sentimientos para considerar a los demás más vulnerables.

La casa de Serena estaba en caos total. Por desgracia, los padres de Andrew estaban en el extranjero y no podían ayudar a Ikuko ni al resto de la familia.

Los días siguientes fueron muy difíciles para Serena. Los amigos, que no podían ir al hospital, visitaron a la familia en la casa. Ikuko no pudo aceptar que Serena la consolara, así que Darien tuvo que hacerlo y Serena apreció mucho la paciencia fenomenal de Darien antela histeria de su madre; en especial cuando Serena sabía que la consideraba como una mujer inútil y egoísta.

El mismo día en que el cardiólogo dijo que Kenji estaba fuera de peligro, Darien recibió una llamada avisándole que un barco petrolero de Dharein fue atacado en el Golfo Pérsico. Serena estaba leyendo un cuento para niños a Mimet, mientras Sammy dormía en su regazo, cuando Darien entró a darle la noticia.

A pesar de la poca luz del cuarto, Serena se percató de la tensión de Darien y puso a Sammy en brazos de Mina para salir del cuarto y hablar con su esposo.

-¿Hay muchos heridos?

-No lo sé -estaba rígido-. Han sido transportados en avión al hospital más cercano. Me temo que esto significa que debo irme.

-Claro... pobres hombres... sus familias -sollozó Serena y se avergonzó al reconocer que no era sólo de compasión. Por un momento de egoísmo, no pudo soportar aceptar que tendrían que separarse.

Mina salió para decir que Sammy lloraba y que quería a Serena. Esta lo tomó en brazos y se dio cuenta de que Darien nunca había estado tan preocupado. Estaba tan tenso que ni siquiera la veía a la cara.

-Puede que pase algo de tiempo antes que pueda volver -habló sin expresión en la voz-. Perdóname, debo despedirme de tu madre.

Serena ayudó a la señora Moon a hacerle las maletas. Pero cuando bajó al vestíbulo, Darien ya se disponía a irse.

-Debo irme ahora -la miró con frialdad-. Me mantendré en contacto.

-Te extrañaré -habló sin pensar.

-Creo que tendrás muchas preocupaciones aquí -levantó una ceja y se fue. Eso fue todo. No la tocó y ni la miró ni una sola vez. Serena estaba pálida y nerviosa.

Desde que salieron de Dharein, no la había besado ni una vez. Ansiando el aliento que a veces sólo da la intimidad con el ser amado, Serena no supo cómo enviarle indirectas a Darien cuando la señora Moon les dio un cuarto con camas individuales.

Serena se llevó una mano a la boca temblorosa. Pasaron tan poco tiempo juntos; había pasado horas enteras con los niños para que no molestaran a su madre.

Darien no la buscó, de todas formas. Ahora, en retrospectiva, a Serena le parecía que se distanció de ella desde que llegaron a Inglaterra.

-Querida -protestó Ikuko cuando Serena tomó otra galleta-, no me sorprende que estés aumentando de peso.

-De hecho, lo bajé -replicó la hija, ruborizada al encontrarse con la mirada de Circonia.

-Tonterías. Los botones de tu blusa están tirantes -de pronto, Ikuko la miró con malicia-. Ese fue siempre mi primer indicio. Dime, Serena, ¿estás embarazada?

-No, no lo estoy -Serena bajó la vista. Se alejó para dejar que su madre conversara con la madre de Andrew. La chica regresaría a Dharein el jueves, después de un mes de estar separada de Darien. Su padre llegaría a casa el martes, recuperado al fin.

Serena salió a dar un paseo. Faltaban dos semanas para que fuera Navidad y hacía mucho frío. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de un viejo abrigo. Allí había terminado la emergencia y ahora sólo quedaba su propia crisis interna. Darien no la había llamado por teléfono desde hacía cinco días ni la urgió a regresar tampoco. Serena arregló su vuelo sola. Desolada, empezó a llorar. Todo sucedía como Darien lo predijo.

Ella ya no lo atraía. Quizá no estuviera pensando todavía en un divorcio, pero no tenía prisa por hacerla volver a su lado. Cuando oyó pisadas a sus espaldas, se tensó.

-Serena, ¿qué pasa? -preguntó Andrew al verla llorosa y triste. La chica negó con la cabeza, esperando que la dejara sola.

En las visitas anteriores de Andrew, fue consciente de que la miraba con intensidad y de que trataba de hablar de cosas personales. Pero no podía compartir su tristeza con él de que al parecer Darien ya no la quería a su lado.

-¿Se trata de tu maldito matrimonio, verdad? -insistió, molesto. Serena sollozó y trató de alejarse, pero Andrew la abrazó.

-Andrew, no te portes así conmigo. Sólo lo empeorarás todo -suplicó.

-No puede forzarte a que regreses con él -la apretó en sus brazos.

-Pero quiero regresar -se sorprendió Serena.

-No tienes que fingir conmigo -le miró los hermosos ojos húmedos y se tensó-. Serena...

-No estoy fingiendo -no puedo evitar que la besara. Un segundo después, echó la cabeza hacia atrás-. ¡Por el amor de Dios, Andrew!

-Lo siento -se avergonzó- Perdí el control. Como llevaba tacones altos, Serena pudo ver sobre el hombro de Andrew y se paralizó al, ver una silueta inmóvil Horrorizada, Serena parpadeó.

Darien ya se alejaba.

-¡Podría matarte! -exclamó a Andrew antes de correr hacia Darien. Cuando llegó a la calle, su auto seguía estacionado.

-Obtendrás tu divorcio -declaró, elegante en su traje azul marino, inhumano en su inmovilidad. Serena trató de acercarse y Darien adelantó una mano-. No regreses a Dharein. No te hablaré ni te volveré a ver.

Perpleja, Serena se esperó una discusión furiosa, pero eso fue todo. Antes de poder evitarlo, Darien subió en el auto y se alejó. Andrew se reunió con ella en ese momento. Serena seguía pensando que Darien ni siquiera sintió el enojo suficiente como para perder la cabeza. Quizá vio lo que quiso ver. . . el pretexto para terminar con su matrimonio.

-Serena, no se qué decir -murmuró Andrew-. Al abrazarte así... bueno, perdí los estribos por un momento.

Serena estaba furiosa. ¿Que Darien no tenía confianza ni respeto por ella? Lo malo es que estuvo demasiado lejos para ver que se molestó con Andrew, para oír sus palabras de irritación.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? -insistió Andrew-. Me siento muy mal. Es mi culpa. Si hay algo que yo pueda.

-Nada. Sólo es una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Olvídalo. De todos modos regresaré a casa en unos cuantos días -pensó que Darien había entrado por la puerta trasera después de estacionar el auto fuera de vista. ¿Qué hacía espiándolos, por qué no avisó su llegada? Sólo un beso, y la condenaba sin dejarla defenderse y quería un divorcio.

Al entrar por la puerta principal, encontró que el vestíbulo estaba lleno de rosas blancas.

-Llegaron hace media hora -anunció Mina-. ¿Qué no son hermosas? Vaya que Darien tiene estilo.

-¿Darien las envió? -Serena tragó saliva. A no ser porque Andrew estaba presente, se habría echado a llorar.

Ahora le parecía increíble pensar-que alguna vez estuvo enamorada de Andrew.

-¿Y quién más? -Mina miró la palidez de su hermana con curiosidad-. Quizá no llame mucho por teléfono, pero vaya que sabe usar el lenguaje de las flores.

-Por favor, permanezcan sentados -dijo la azafata mientras Serena trataba de ponerse el aba sin dar codazos al pasajero a su lado. -¿Esta señora... es Su Alteza Real?

Cuando Serena terminó de ponerse el aba, vio a Jedaite y a Netflaye junto a la azafata. ¿Por qué los guardaespaldas de Darien la esperaban en un vuelo comercial? Serena había llamado antes a palacio, pero Malchate le dijo que Darien estaba ocupado en un lugar del desierto llamado Jebel Kaddish. Serena anunció la hora en que el vuelo llegaría al aeropuerto de Jumani.

-¿A dónde vamos? -preguntó al salir del avión.

-Al avión.

-¡Acabamos de bajar del avión!

No obtuvo respuesta. Su ansiedad creció. La condujeron alrededor de los edificios del aeropuerto. Llegaron ante una pequeña avioneta.

-Deseo ir al palacio -declaró Serena.

-Princesa ir con príncipe Darien -Jedaite le hizo señas de que subiera al avión como si tratara de subir a una oveja reacia a un camión-. Vuelo largo, debemos partir. . . pronto -sonrió.

Serena subió con su maleta. Jedaite y Netflaye no pronunciaron una sola palabra más. El piloto le indicó una banca adornada con un cojín mientras que los dos guardias permanecían en la pista de aterrizaje. Darien todavía estaba en el desierto. ¿Acaso quería verla en un sitio más privado que el palacio? ¿O acaso le dio instrucciones al piloto de que la lanzara del avión sin paracaídas? Serena, contrólate, se ordenó. Te enfrentas a una batalla real, no a tu ejecución.

**UPS QUE MAL AHORA DARIEN CREE QUE SERE LE FUE INFIEL CON ANDREW… POR UN BESO OSEA… SERA QUE LA HERMOSA IKUKO TIENE RAZON ESTARA EMBARAZADA...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Una y Mil Noches de Amor**

**(An Arabian Courtship)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 8**

El vuelo fue interminable. Cuando aterrizaron, estaban rodeados de un paisaje rocoso. Jebel Kaddish era un punto desolado, lleno de dunas.

El piloto gritó algo y Serena se volvió. Tuvo que protegerse los ojos del sol para ver a los hombres que se acercaban, montados en camellos. El polvo que levantaban casi le impidió ver al jinete en el semental negro que cabalgaba en medio. Al acercarse, rodearon el avión. Eran beduinos austeros, pero orgullosos de su raza.

Marzouk se encabritó, reaccionando a la tensión de su jinete- Unos ojos azules la miraron con intensidad insoportable. Serena sintió que se ahogaba bajo el aba, tampoco podía romper esa mirada. El piloto saludó a Darien y, mortificada por que éste no la saludara, Serena fijó la vista en el suelo. Un beduino tomó su maleta y la ató a un camello que transportaba carga. Otro hombre hizo que un camello que tenía una litera en el lomo se arrodillara. Darien bajó de Mazourk y se acercó al fin a Serena.

-Mira, no esperaba fanfarrias, pero. . . -más Serena fue interrumpida cuando Darien la levantó en brazos y la colocó en la litera. Eso provocó muchas sonrisas y Serena lo miró indignada.

Se pusieron en marcha. El ritmo del camello dejó de marear a Serena cuando comprendió que debía relajarse.

De pronto, al bajar por una colina, llegaron al campamento. Eran veinte tiendas negras y fogatas. Ya oscurecía y a Serena le dolían todos los músculos. No entendía por qué fue llevada allí, pero se alegraba de que hubiera terminado la jornada.

Al bajar de la litera, Serena reconoció a los dos sirvientes de palacio que se inclinaron ante ella. Darien la llevó a la tienda más cercana y la hizo entrar. Un muro interior de pieles y cuentas llevaba a una especie de cama baja llena de tapetes y colchas. Serena se sentó allí de inmediato. Sus piernas temblaban demasiado.

-Quítate el aba. Sólo las ancianas se ocultan el rostro aquí. Serena obedeció y alzó la mirada. A pesar de la actitud sombría y malhumorada de Darien la invadió una inmensa emoción. Nunca antes fue tan débil frente a él. El silencio era una tortura.

-Di algo

-Aléjate de mi vista -replicó, tenso y frío.

-Por lo menos escucha lo que tengo que decirte -Serena le impidió salir.

-Grita todo lo que quieras -se burló-. Con cada hora que pase te arrepentirás de la insolencia que te alentó a desobedecerme.

Retrocedió al oír la amenaza. Darien se alejó. Serena miró a su alrededor. Había sólo lo básico y eso no la sorprendió. Darien no se vanagloriaría de su riqueza allí. En un rincón estaba una radio y dos lámparas de petróleo. Detrás del muro divisorio, encontró provisiones y una segunda puerta. Sabía que la puerta daba a la sección frontal de la tienda que estaba reservada a los hombres para que tomaran café junto a la fogata.

De afuera provenía el olor de comida cocinándose.

No podía ignorarla indefinidamente, ¿o sí? Pero quizá eso quería Darien. La esposa más cara del Medio Oriente le dio mínimas satisfacciones. De una u otra forma, riñó con él todos los días de su matrimonio. Si Darien hubiera fingido que duraría para siempre, quizá Serena ya se entendería con él ahora. Pero, mientras que ella reaccionaba con sus emociones, Darien reaccionaba con sus principios. No le habría podido mentir.

¡Qué tonta fue! Incómoda y nerviosa, lo desafió para protegerse ella misma. Casi fue un juego tratar de suscitar una reacción emocional en Darien. Este no la quería a su lado. Pero, de seguro, cuando supiera qué pasó con Andrew, lo entendería. Era sólo una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

Jedaite le llevó un platillo hecho a base de carne y arroz y una taza de leche y Serena comió con avidez. Jedaite se apareció con una palangana de agua. Serena se lavó como pudo y se vistió. Frunció el ceño al ver que el elástico de la falda le apretaba la cintura. Su madre tenía razón, estaba subiendo de peso.

Intentaba leer una revista cuando vio una larga sombra. Levantó la vista.

-Deberías estar en la cama. Levantaremos el campamento antes del amanecer.

-¿Podemos hablar ahora? -vio que Darien se empezaba a desvestir.

-No tengo deseos de hablar -su expresión era sombría. Serena sintió una fuerte jaqueca. Ya había abierto su maleta y estaba viendo que sólo un largo camisón sería lo adecuado para estar en el desierto en donde las mujeres estaban cubiertas de la cabeza a los pies. Serena dejó a un lado el camisón y dudó.

-Estaba llorando y me consoló. Me besó... yo no lo besé a él.

Darien maldijo en árabe. Serena sintió que sus ojos se llegaban de lágrimas de frustración. Tensa, empezó a desvestirse. Nunca fue más consciente de la desnudez de Darien.

Unos dedos impacientes le quitaron el camisón antes de que pudiera ponérselo . Al ver los ojos incandescentes de Darien, el terror la invadió.

¡No! -gimió al comprender.

Darien apagó las lámparas pero la encontró con facilidad en la oscuridad. No había sitio a donde huir.

Nada apartaría a Darien de su cruel propósito. Estaba invadido por una furia enorme desde hacia cinco días. Hundió una mano en el sedoso cabello rubio de Serena.

-Déjame mostrate cómo se trata a una prostituta -le indicó con suave amenaza-. Si te considerara mi esposa, te mataría con mis propías manos. Sí, lo conseguiste, azis. Celebra tu victoria pues la gloria será breve. Me llenaste de celos y no te estoy agradecido por ello.

-No hay nada entre Andrew y... -la interrumpió la mano que Darien puso sobre su boca.-Dudo que te desee a su lado cuando termine contigo. Acabaré con tu inocencia tan atractiva. Y además, tendrá que esperar mucho., Permanecerás el tiempo que yo quiera en Dharein y cuando lo desee, me acostaré contigo -juró con salvajismo-. No tienes ningún derecho. No te lo otorgaré y te agradezco que te mostraras tal y como eres en verdad. Ahora, se harán las cosas como yo decida y no cederé ni un ápice contigo.

Serena quedó paralizada por la rabia de su voz. Había querido que ya no fuera desapegado, pero no que reaccionara con tal furia. Por ese beso y por el acto vengativo de sumisión que tenía intenciones de; llevar a cabo, Darien nunca la perdonaría. Se despreciaría por usar la fuerza con una mujer indefensa. Serena pensaba con desesperación qué hacer cuando Darien se acercó. Empezó a acariciarla para avergonzarla, no para causarle placer.

-Necesito... ir. . . afuera -tartamudeó Serena, frenética.

Darien exhaló y retrocedió. Serena apenas pudo creer en su buena suerte y tomó lo que parecía ser el tobe de lana de Darien y unas sandalias.

-No te vayas a perder.

Por una vez, su intuición lo abandonaba pues eso era precisamente lo que Serena tenía en mente. Estaba invadida por el pánico y Darien no estaba de humor para razonar.

Por fortuna, su tienda estaba a una ligera distancia de las demás, en la orilla del campamento. Serena caminó con rapidez; su cuerpo estaba lleno de adrenalina. Corrió como el viento en el desierto iluminado por la luna. Miró hacia atrás para ver si la había seguido y. . . cayó al vacío. Rodó por una pendiente oculta por una sombra. La arena llenó su boca y nariz, pero Serena no gritó. En el fondo, se sacudió, empavorecida.

Le pareció más sensato caminar por el valle que había entre las dos dunas que tratar de escalar la cuesta. Además, no planeaba alejarse mucho. El aire estaba muy húmedo y había un silencio sobrenatural. Darien la buscaría y para cuando la hallara. . . debido a las huellas tan claras que dejó en la arena... esperaba que ya estuviera más tranquilo. Quizá no iría a buscarla y les diría a todos que se había perdido. Nadie sospecharía que no fue un accidente. Bueno, ¿qué otra cosa habría podido hacer ella?

Darien estaba enfurecido por los celos. La fuerza de las emociones, puestas al descubierto por esos celos, la llenó de miedo. Si eso sentía, ¿por qué demonios la dejó sola con Andrew en Inglaterra?

De pronto, el paisaje fue iluminado por un relámpago. Las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron. El cielo pareció abrirse por los rayos y empezó a llover, como si los elementos hubieran enloquecido.

La lluvia caía con fuerza y la empapó en pocos segundos: Serena se agachó, tratando de protegerse de la tempestad tan violenta. Cuando un animal saltó frente a ella, la hizo caer. Como no sabía lo que la atacó, gritó con tanta fuerza que la garganta le dolió. El perro empezó a gemir y otro se acercó y le lamió la mano.

Darien emitió una orden y los perros retrocedieron. Debido a la lluvia, Serena no oyó lo que le gritó. La levantó en brazos y casi la echó sobre el lomo de Marzouk. Serena entendió, con falso alivio, que Darien hizo que sus lebreles saluki la buscaran. La había cazado como a un animal.

El trayecto de regreso al campamento fue una pesadilla. Los dientes de Serena castañeteaban y el frío la calaba hasta los huesos. Darien tuvo que llevarla en brazos a la tienda.

-Si ahora te golpeara con un látigo, nadie me culparía -rugió Darien-. Le quitó el tobe empapado y empezó a frotarla con una toalla a pesar de las protestas de Serena. Cuando activó su circulación, Serena sintió dolor al ser frotada. Pero Darien la miró sin compasión.

-¿Qué esperabas allá afuera? ¿El arca de Noé? Estabas en un shoeb, el lecho seco de un río. ¿Qué no viste que se acumulaba el agua? En pocos minutos se habría llenado. En el invierno suele haber inundaciones súbitas en el desierto. Mi propia gente se ha ahogado. A veces no es posible subir más alto para estar a salvo.

-Deja de gritar -suplicó.

Darien la envolvió en una manta y le secó el cabello.

-En pocos minutos, los salukis habrían perdido tu olor debido a la lluvia -replicó-. Estuviste en peligro de muerte. Tus huellas se habrían borrado por la lluvia y tu cuerpo habría quedado sepultado en la arena. Qué bueno que estás a salvo y que ningún hombre perdió la vida por perseguir a la más estúpida e impulsiva. . . -en ese instante, dejó de hablar y se calmó. Miró su palidez con satisfacción. Respiró con lentitud y se cubrió los ojos con una mano-. Te grito, pero yo soy quien tiene la culpa -afirmó, serio-. Al amenazarte, me he humillado más de lo que tú me humillaste en los brazos de tu amante.

Serena le apretó los dedos.

-No es mi amante... te dije la verdad. Fue un momento emotivo Y Andrew cometió un error -afirmó, insegura- . Pero si no me crees, si no quieres escucharme, ¿qué más puedo hacer para convencerte?

Darien no contestó. Serena apartó la mano.

-No debiste volver -se puso de pie-. ¿Pero qué otra alternativa tenías? Te coloque en una posición intolerable con tu familia.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Debo atender a Marzouk -desapareció en la lluvia que ya amainaba antes que Serena pudiera declarar que su caballo era menos importante que él.

La oportunidad de ventilar algo de su rabia contenida lo acercó un poco a Serena y, aun invadido por la furia, la atendió primero a ella.

Lo que a Serena la enloquecía era la sospecha de que, inocente o culpable, ya no la quería tener a su lado.

Los celos sugerían. . . ¿afecto, acaso? Hizo una mueca. Era más probable que se tratara de la reacción de enojo de un hombre demasiado posesivo que se siente insultado. Se alejó, de ella en Inglaterra. Pero ese mismo día, llegó con flores y con deseos de sorprenderla. No tenía sentido.

Desde que se enteraron del infarto de su padre, la conducta de Darien era incomprensible. A pesar de decir que deseaba una relación más normal, se alejó de ella en todos sentidos. Siempre distante... hasta las flores. Serena no entendía nada de nada.

Despertó al amanecer. A su lado, las mantas estaban intactas. Darien no durmió a su lado. Tan pronto como se sentó, una chica beduina apareció con un cubo de agua. Le dijo entre risas que se llamaba Ciprine.

Por medio de señas, Serena logró que le llevara unas tijeras. Cortó la parte superior del aba y se lo puso para taparse las piernas. Quedó complacida por haber resuelto el problema de la ropa con tanta facilidad.

Cuando salió de la tienda, media docena de mujeres entraron. El campamento estaba alzado salvo por la tienda en donde durmió la esposa de Darien. Los hombres estaban reunidos en una fogata mientras sus hijas y mujeres recogían sus posesiones.

Darien agitó una mano y Serena se acercó.

-Ven con nosotros -la invitó-. ¿Quieres té?

Sorprendida, se sentó a su lado. Los hombres callaron ya que eso era poco convencional. A una señal –de Darien, le sirvieron una taza de té. Hubo sonrisas cuando Darien comentó algo.

-¿Qué dijiste? -quiso saber Serena.

-No es importante. Te aceptan porque yo te acepto aquí.

El té era fuerte y muy azucarado. Varios hombres fumaban y eso provocó náusea en Serena. Se preguntó el motivo ya que el olor del humo nunca antes le molestó. Oyó la conversación melodiosa y la envolvió una especie de paz. Ahora que la confrontación terminaba, quizá podrían hablar.

-Pensé que la gente sólo viajaba en camión por el desierto en esta época -confesó a Darien cuando algunos de los hombres se alejaron.

-Esta es una región de grandes dunas -explicó Darien-. El vehículo de cuatro ruedas que pueda atravesarlas aún no se ha inventado; y aunque existiera, los beduinos no podrían pagarlo. No hay carreteras en el interior ya que la arena pronto las cubriría. En el verano, cuando la tribu permanece cerca de pozos de agua, usan camiones para transportar sus animales y agua; pero al emigrar, en invierno, los dejan con parientes o los venden. Veo que no te acomoda este tipo de vida.

-No quise decir eso -Serena se tensó.

-En esta época del año suelo pasar algún tiempo en el desierto -Darien encogió los hombros-. Nos separamos tanto tiempo, que no quise que regresaras a palacio.

-Estoy muy contenta aquí -le aseguró.

-Las condiciones son espartanas.

-No me importa -Serena empezaba a fastidiarse.

-Quizá a mí sí -la miró con ojos entrecerrados.

-Tal vez lo que pasa es que no quieras que yo esté aquí.

-Esta mañana estás demasiado susceptible -suspiró-. Y eso también es mi culpa -se levantó y le tendió una mano-. Nos esperan.

En la litera, Serena reflexionó acerca de la conducta de Darien. ¿Acaso ahora entraba en razón? Por lo menos, le hablaba de nuevo. Fantástico, se burló, como si fuera gran cosa. ¿Por qué no estás molesta con él? Tienes todo el derecho de enojarte.

La caravana se puso en marcha y Serena se fascinó al ver los brillantes colores de la arena y las extrañas formaciones de rocas volcánicas. Cuando el sol estuvo en lo alto, Serena dormitaba. La caravana se detuvo con lentitud. Mover sus miembros adoloridos fue una agonía y Darien fue a ayudarla. Cuando sus brazos la soltaron, Serena se mareó. Todo se volvió borroso y gris y desfalleció.

-Lo siento, no sé qué. . . -tartamudeó al encontrarse con los ojos azules que la observaban.

-Esta jornada es demasiado ruda para ti -Darien la miró con un poco menos de preocupación.

Serena estaba acostada en una tienda provisional para que estuviera a la sombra. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Estaba sudorosa y acalorada y Darien parecía mirarla con reproche por no haberle avisado que se sentía mal. Pero Serena no se había sentido enferma.

-No llores. De todas las armas femeninas, la que más odio son las lágrimas -murmuró-. Y lo peor es que no es un arma contigo.

Pero Serena siguió llorando. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? A últimas fechas lloraba con demasiada facilidad.

-Serena. . . te lo suplicó -Darien le dio un pañuelo. La chica se enjugó las lágrimas.

-Al casarme contigo, te he hecho muy infeliz -suspiró Darien-. A veces, al igual que el sol de mediodía, me puedes volver un poco loco... o muy loco, como anoche. A diferencia de ti, no demuestro mis sentimientos con facilidad y es mejor conservar algunos en privado. Pero debo pedirte perdón por dudar de tu lealtad. No tenía motivos suficientes para condenarte sin escucharte antes.

-Ya está olvidado -le aseguró, tensa por el sombrío ambiente.

-Eres demasiado buena. No te he tratado como prometí.

Serena tragó saliva para no volver a llorar. Darien la ayudaba a levantarse.

-La tienda ya está lista y debes descansar. Esperaba llegar a Aldeza, pero estás demasiado cansada. Creo que el cambio de horario con Londres te está afectando.

-¿Qué hay en Aldeza?

-El Palacio de las Fuentes. Por lo menos, allí estarás cómoda.

Serena despertó y vio una luz artificial. Ciprine apareció de nuevo como por arte de magia junto a Darien.

-Ciprine quiere saber si te quieres dar un baño -explicó.

-¿Un baño? -repitió, perpleja

-Estamos cerca de un pozo -rió Darien-. Yo ya me bañé. Estaras limpia y te sentirás mejor.

Una tina anticuada fue llenada de agua caliente. Serena se hundió en el líquido y la sensación fue maravillosa. Recordó la sonrisa y la risa de Darien. Se estremeció, después le haría el amor. Al secarse, su mente se llenó de imágenes eróticas.

Pero la cena no fue íntima. En el campamento había una fogata y los hombres estaban reunidos alrededor.

Las mujeres cocinaban y los niños jugaban. Darien le explicó que, como se irían del campamento en la mañana, estaba agradeciéndoles a los beduinos su hospitalidad. Cuando empezaron a contar historias del desierto, Serena se disculpó y regresó a la tienda para dormir. Pasó mucho tiempo antes que Darien la imitara. Cuando se metió en la cama, los minutos pasaron y no se acercó para tocarla.

-Estoy despierta -murmuró y se ruborizó.

-Duerme, Serena.

El rechazo hirió su orgullo, pero no pudo mantenerse callada.

-¿Sigues sospechando de Andrew?

-No.

-Entonces, ¿por qué?. . . -estaba demasiada sorprendida y lastimada.

-Es mejor así -Darien encendió una lámpara.

-Pero cuando yo lo quise así, tú no lo quisiste -Serena bajó la cabeza.

-Me equivoqué. Debo reconocer mi error -hablaba con cuidado-. El dinero... no significó nada para mí. Debí dejarte dormir sola. No me volveré a aprovechar de ti de ese modo.

-¿Y si yo te dijera que... no te estarías aprovechando?. . . -Serena se mordió el labio.

-Mi respuesta sería la misma. ¿Crees que ya no te deseo? Ese no es el caso. Mas una vez dijiste que te rebajaba y es cierto. Pero no pude evitarlo- Nuestro matrimonio no tiene salida. No tenemos futuro juntos - habló con dureza y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Nunca imaginaste un futuro para nosotros -Serena estaba destrozada.

-No, es cierto -le quitó la mano del hombro-. Te encantan los niños... ya pasé por eso una vez con una mujer y sé muy bien cuál es el final. Aun con amor no funcionaría.

Serena nunca pensó que Darien la veía con niños por vez primera cuando fueron a Ladybright a visitar al padre enfermo. Pero el dolor fue más grande que la sorpresa al darse cuenta de que hablaba de Beryl.

Parecía que lo seguía obsesionando después de muerta y que Serena nunca podría tener un lugar en la vida de Darien.

-No quiero hablar de ella. Era débil y egoísta y no era una santa -perdió el control-. Y te ha arruinado la vida.

-Sé que no le faltas al respeto. Si supieras lo infeliz que fue, no hablarías así. No me arruinó. Yo fui quien la destruyó a ella. La vi pasar de ser una chica alegre y despreocupada a una mujer perturbada e insegura.

-Pero. . . yo no... soy... ella -tenía la garganta cerrada-. Y te amó -cerró los ojos al oír su propia confesión y deseo poder dar marcha atrás.

-Estás alterada. No sabes lo que dices -Darien se apartó de inmediato. Pero Serena no hizo caso a la advertencia.

-¿Ah, sí? Quizá tú no sientas algo parecido por mí, pero yo si., sé lo que siento.

-Basta -Darien tomó su tobe de lana-. Te arrepentirás de esto mañana.

-Todo lo que lamento -confesó con una sincera dignidad-, es haberme enamorado de un hombre que teme sentir amor por una mujer. ¿Qué fue lo que ella te hizo? -prosiguió con dolor. Lo vio estremecerse. Darien la miró con furia y Serena supo que la odiaba por ser testigo de la emoción que lo embargaba. Serena sufría doble porque el dolor que lo invadía también la hería a ella. Darien no quería su amor-. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? -Darien no contestó- Serena hubiera podido contestar en su lugar, Beryl murió.

Serena no durmió en toda la noche. Darien regresó a la cama en algún momento. Al amanecer, Serena durmió un poco y despertó al oír el ruido de unas aspas de metal. Quedó desconcertada al percatarse de que Darien estaba sentado al borde de la cama y de que la miraba con fijeza.

-¿El avión?...

-Aldeza está a medio día de camino de aquí. Pero en avión tomará menos de media hora.

-Todavía me hablas -Serena trató de hacer una broma para aliviar la tensión.

-Espero que, a pesar de los últimos acontecimientos, no actuemos como un par de chiquillos malcriados - habló con la frialdad y sarcasmo que Serena tanto odiaba. La frustración la consumió. De nuevo, las barreras los separaban a modo de venganza.

Al ver Aldeza, Serena quedó sin aliento. Era un palacio de mármol blanco con domos y minaretes que se reflejaban en las fuentes tranquilas al frente. En todos los jardines que lo rodeaban, había rosas en flor.

Construido hacía cuatrocientos años por un ancestro de Darien, hacía cincuenta años que nadie vivía en el lugar. Antes de entrar en el edificio, cortó un botón de rosa.

-¿Por qué no funcionan las fuentes?

-Creo que ya están muy descuidadas. Eso se puede arreglar -le aseguró Darien.

-No las arregles por mí -replicó.

Las puertas de entrada daban a un vestíbulo con pilares labrados y mosaicos en todos los tonos de azul.

-Esto es maravilloso. Nunca he visto algo. . .

-¿Que te recuerde una fantasía morisca? -sonrió Darien-. ¡Por fin te he complacido!

Serena resintió que pudiera bromear, cuando ella hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por ocultar su tristeza.

-¿Por qué está vacío?

-No es fácil llegar. Mi padre solía traer invitados cuando estaba permitido cazar. Pero ahora Áldeza se ha convertido en un elefante blanco, pues la familia prefiere descansar en la casa que tenemos en la Costa del Sol española. Zafiro y Petzai están allá ahora. Creo que sus problemas han terminado.

-Qué bueno -Serena se cruzó de brazos-. ¿Quién vivió aquí por última vez?

-Mi abuela, Luna -frunció el ceño-. Vivió sola muchos años.

-¿Luna? -Serena se volvió-. Ese no es un nombre árabe.

-Era francesa -Darien la miró, sorprendido-. Pensé que ya lo sabrías.

-Siempre me deja perpleja el que imagines que yo sé las cosas sin que nadie me las diga -se molestó Serena-.¿Cómo fue que tu abuela era francesa?

-Su padre era antropólogo y vino aquí a escribir un libro sobre la cultura nómada. Luna era su asistente. Mi abuelo, Artemis, la vio una vez y se enamoró de ella de inmediato. ¡Vaya felicidad que eso les dio! - sonrió con sarcasmo.

-A mí me parece muy romántico -observó Serena

-Se separaron a los dos años y pasaron así los quince siguientes ¿Eso te parece romántico? -Darien sonrió con ironía-. Pero, claro yo no se si yo podría caer en esa categoría, ¿verdad?

-Tú fuiste quien lo dijo, y si tu abuelo se parecía un poco a ti, entonces no me. . . -se interrumpió al oír el ruido de una vara que golpeaba el piso de mosaico y se volvió, sorprendida.

**DARIEN ESTA MEGA CELOSO DE ANDREW PERO NO SABE COMO DEMOSTRARSELO…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Una y Mil Noches de Amor**

**(An Arabian Courtship)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 9**

Una anciana enjuta se acercaba con dos sirvientas. Hizo una reverencia profunda ante Darien y habló con emoción. Sus ojos brillaban y estaban fijos en ellos. Darien se tensó al oír sus emotivas palabras. Frunció el ceño por un instante antes de sonreír. Sonrojado, se volvió hacia Serena.

-Es Diana. Es muy vieja y su mente no está bien. ¿Puedes darle la rosa que llevas? Cree que es para ella porque se imagina que tú eres Luna. La pobrecita está convencida de que nosotros somos mis abuelos -explicó.

-¿Qué?

-Si discutimos, se alterará mucho -aseguró Darien.

Serena sonrió y entregó la rosa a la llorosa Diana. La vieja le besó los nudillos.

Darien levantó a la anciana con cuidado y le hizo seña a las dos sirvientas de que la atendieran, pero la propia Diana las alejó y condujo a Darien y a su esposa a un salón de techo bajo y muebles antiguos.

-¿Por qué quería la rosa? -susurró Serena-. Hay cientos afuera.

-Luna las sembró. Las rosas tienen un significado especial para ella. Su ama no permitía que nadie las cortara.

-Vaya, me siento como un vándalo ahora.

-No te sientas así -sonrió Darien-. El que mi abuela le haya dado una rosa, es un honor para Diana. ¿Por qué estoy susurrando? Eres contagiosa, Serena. ¿Acaso es porque nos dieron la bienvenida de los resucitados? Diana debe ser atendida por un médico.

-Parece ser feliz -Serena se sentó en un sofá-. Cuéntame el resto de la historia. Asumo que Luna tenía los ojos azules.

-Sí, era blanca aunque no tanto como tú -contempló el cabello de Serena-. No es una historia agradable. Artemis era joven e impulsivo. Convenció a Luna de que se casara con él, pero pronto, las diferencias de cultura y religión los separaron. Después de que mi padre nació, Luna vino aquí a vivir. Nunca más volvió a palacio.

-¿Qué le hizo para que ella hiciera algo así?

-¿Qué tenían en común, Serena? -Darien alzó los hombros-. Ella odiaba la vida del desierto. Era una mujer educada, culta e independiente. No pudo adaptarse a la vida enclaustrada del harén. Era también católica practicante y eso no ayudó a la situación.

-Me pregunto si tu abuelo la ayudó a adaptarse.

-¿Quién sabe? Mi abuelo se molestó mucho cuando ella se negó a volver a su lado, así que se casó por segunda vez.

-¡Dios mío! jadeó Serena.

-Con Kaolinet, la madre de mi tío Rubeus -agregó Darien-. Sin duda su matrimonio fue motivado por deseos de venganza, aunque tenía derecho de hacerlo, de acuerdo a su religión. Pero Luna nunca se lo perdonó.

-¿Cómo habría podido perdonarlo? -se acaloró Serena.

-Cuando mi padre tenía seis años, Kaolinet murió durante una epidemia de cólera- Mis abuelos casi no se hablaban- Cuando Artemis venía aquí a ver a mi padre, Luna se quedaba en el harén. Después de guardar luto, mi abuelo le suplicó que volviera como su esposa, pero ella se negó. No lo pudo perdonar.

-¿Cómo habría podido hacerlo? Tu abuelo pasó seis años con otra mujer con la que tuvo un hijo - interrumpió Serena.

-No podía abandonar a Kaolinet después de casarse con ella -Darien se exasperó-. Todavía amaba a Luna. Debió tragarse su orgullo para ir con ella y pedírselo después de ser rechazado una primera vez. Mi padre cree que mi abuela todavía lo amaba, pero no se reconciliaron. Luna murió de una infección pulmonar y mi abuelo lamentó mucho su muerte y nunca más se casó.

-Todo fue culpa de tu abuelo -Serena tenía la vista llorosa.

-Sabía que esto te entristecería, pero no que empezaríamos a discutir. ¿Debemos reñir por dos personas que murieron antes que nosotros naciéramos? -la observó y Serena se avergonzó- Se puso de pie-. Por el amor de Dios, Serena, no podían vivir juntos. No estaban hechos uno para el otro -concluyó Darien.

-¿Como nosotros? -rió con amargura-. ¿Así es como tú nos describirías? Una vez que se cansó de ella, no le importó lo que tu abuela sintiera. Apuesto a que no quiso ceder nunca con ella. ¿Acaso no puedes ver las semejanzas, Darien?

-En el humor en que estás, no discutiré contigo -estaba molesto.

Serena era tan sólo el producto de las acciones de Darien. Fue él quien le hizo albergar una serie de emociones y necesidades desconocidas para ella. Y ahora que ya no la quería a su lado, Serena debía acatar sus deseos de nuevo. Darien no quería aprovecharse, no tenían futuro juntos porque él no podía darle un hijo. Pero esa era decisión de Serena, no de él. El que Darien no le hubiera dado otra opción, probaba su falta de sinceridad. Para él el matrimonio fue sólo un juego sexual muy cruel. La usó... ahora lo reconocía. Pero no quería complicarse la vida. ¡Maldito seas, me estás destruyendo!, pensó Serena.

-¿No vas a discutir conmigo? -lo que la hizo perder la compostura fue el supremo control de Darien.

Tomó un jarrón y lo aventó contra el muro, cerca de Darien. La furia y la incredulidad lo mantuvieron inmóvil. Serena sollozó-. Lo siento.

-Ven aquí -le ordenó tajante.

-No -pero en pocos segundos, Darien la arrinconó contra la pared.

-En toda mi vida, ningún hombre o mujer me alzó siquiera la mano.

-No te lancé el jarrón a ti -protestó la chica. Pero Darien la tomó de las muñecas.

-Salvo por ti -ni siquiera la escuchaba. Con un movimiento inexorable, la atrajo hacia él. Pero olvidó lo que quería decir al ver la suave invitación de los labios femeninos. Un segundo, la miraba con furia, y al siguiente la besó con un ansia explosiva que destruyó las defensas de Serena. La rabia y el éxtasis se fusionaron en ése beso.

La chica se derritió y se aferró a él. La besó hasta hacerla temblar de deseo y luego se apartó y la alejó de su lado.

-Perdóname -gruñó Darien, tenso.

Serena no podía perdonarlo. Sólo sentía su rechazo. El ambiente estaba tenso. La noche anterior, en medio de su locura, le confesó su amor y ahora, recibía otro rechazo.

Eso era imposible de aceptar. Todo había terminado desde hacía tiempo. Darien intentó decírselo con diplomacia. ¿Cuántas veces tendría que herir a Serena antes que lo entendiera? No se puede forzar a nadie a amar.

-Creo que no sabes bien lo que siento. Tal vez no me expresé con claridad anoche, pero debes estar segura de que desde hace mucho tiempo sólo he considerado lo que es mejor para ti jadeó, duro.

Asqueada por su hipocresía, Serena se negó a verlo.

-¿Puedes hacer que alguien me muestre dónde está mi habitación? -pidió Serena con frialdad. Después de una pausa dolorosa, Darien llamó a alguien.

Media hora después, Serena descansaba en una tina caliente. Ese era un harén anticuado al que sólo había acceso por un corredor. Tenía ventanas con barrotes, y una reja de hierro. Reinaba un pesado silencio y Serena se estremeció al pensar que Luna estuvo enclaustrada allí. Por lo menos, yo regresaré pronto a casa, se consoló.

En el dormitorio, sacó a las sirvientas que estaban allí. Sobre la cama estaban un camisón de seda y una bata de satén azul con flecos y Serena profirió una exclamación. Las sirvientas lo habían sacado de sus maletas para plancharlo. Hacía sólo tres semanas, lo compró en una tienda de lencería cerca del hospital en donde estuvo internado su padre. Para Darien. La cruel realidad cortó sus pensamientos, pero, como no sabía en dónde estaba el resto de su ropa, se lo tuvo que poner.

Le llevaron la comida. Para entonces, Serena ya sabía que estaba en el aposento de Luna por las fotos que había sobre el escritorio de la habitación. Todo era bastante fúnebre.

Después de las nueve, Diana apareció y arregló la cama de Serena. La chica tuvo que controlarse para meterse en la cama de Luna y no agitar a la anciana. Pero, veinte minutos después, llena de visiones espectrales de Luna, Serena se levantó.

¡No tenía por qué hacer caso hasta ese extremo a la imaginación alocada de Diana! Tenía que hallar otra cama.

Salió del cuarto y casi tropezó con una persona que dormía en el umbral, envuelta en un tapete. Diana abrió los ojos y le sonrió. Serena recordó a una de las brujas desdentadas de Macbeth. La anciana no pareció sorprenderse al verla. Se inclinó como si Serena le hubiera ordenado algo y empezó a caminar por el largo corredor sin encender una sola luz.

Después de dudarlo, Serena la siguió. Cruzó un jardín cubierto, oscuro como una cueva y Diana abrió una puerta, oculta por las sombras. Le hizo señas a Serena de que pasara primero. Serena entró con curiosidad al distinguir una escalera al fondo.

Pero se sobresaltó cuando oyó que la puerta se cerraba. Quedó sumida en la penumbra. Trató de abrir la puerta por dentro, mas no tenía picaporte.

-¡Diana, abre! -gritó, frenética. No hubo respuesta. Incapaz de ver en la oscuridad, tuvo que encontrar la escalera a tientas. Había treinta y dos escalones estrechos.

Arriba, sus manos tocaron madera y llena de pánico, Serena empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Su impulso la hizo trastabillar en la oscura habitación. Serena tropezó con algo que lastimó su pie desnudo y cayó al suelo, lanzando una maldición. Se tomó el adolorido pie y gimió de agonía.

De pronto, la habitación se iluminó. Atónita, miró con fijeza a Darien que se había levantado de un salto de una silla junto a la ventana. Estaba igualmente perplejo por verla. Se quedó parado, inmóvil. Su camisa estaba desabrochada, tenía puestos unos jeans y los pies descalzos.

-Debo haberme equivocado de habitación -murmuró Serena, ruborizada al pensar en el error que Diana cometió. Darien estaba paralizado, lo cual era raro en él. Contempló el elegante atuendo de su esposa.

Pareció respirar con mucha lentitud antes de acercarse y de agacharse frente a Serena.

-Te pido una disculpa. Me... asustaste. Tu pie... ¿no te rompiste nada? -parecía angustiado.

-Siento haberte molestado -murmuró Serena.

-No estaba acostado. Fui a montar y... regresé -su voz se entrecortó cuando Serena dejó de frotarse el pie y la bata se deslizó de un pálido hombro para revelar la transparencia del delgado camisón-. Viniste a mí... y no funcionó -murmuró con voz ronca-. Sé lo que se siente. No debes estar avergonzada. Fue muy dulce de tu parte y estoy conmovido.

Serena estuvo a punto de decirle la verdad, cuando sus miradas se encontraron con una electricidad que la hizo perder el aliento. Su corazón se aceleró como si Darien hubiera encendido algo. Con un índice, él le colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Y también es muy excitante.

Serena no podía pensar con claridad. Darien acariciaba ahora su cuello y lo único que deseaba era perderse en el calor de esa mano. La intoxicaba su potente y masculino olor.

-¿Ex... citante? -repitió.

-Una invitación de alguien tan tímida -la tomó de los antebrazos para acercarla más-. Tu generosidad me avergüenza. El orgullo me mantenía alejado de ti, pero ahora que estás aquí. . .

-¿Sí? -urgió ella.

-No puedo rechazarte cuando noche tras noche te he deseado y ansiado -su voz temblaba-. ¿Y para qué? No puedo alejarme de ti. Insh'allah -le tocó el labio inferior con la lengua y Serena se estremeció. Darien tomó sus manos y las guió a su pecho velludo. Al sentir la tímida caricia de Serena, tembló y gimió de satisfacción. La miró con intensidad.

-¿Es esto lo que realmente quieres?

-¿Acaso... has cambiado... de opinión? -su pregunta nerviosa lo hizo reír.

El la acercó más, amoldando sus curvas al calor de su cuerpo.

-Serena, nunca he dudado qué es o que quiero. Sólo tuve dudas respecto de lo que era mejor para ti y nunca tanto como cuando te vi en brazos de otro hombre. . . de un hombre con quien te hubieras casado a no ser porque lo hiciste conmigo. Me pareció probable que te hubieras acercado a él porque yo te descuidé y te odié por ello, porque no creí que tuviera el derecho de alejarte de él -hablaba contra su cabello-. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no soy un mártir.

La admiró al levantarse y la levantó en brazos. La dejó en la cama como si la joven estuviera hecha de cristal. Serena entendió ahora que los celos que sintió por Andrew fueron demasiado profundos.

-¿Estás segura? -repitió.

Ella asintió y Darien sonrió. Se inclinó sobre ella y el ambiente pareció llenarse de chispas.

-Cuando estás lejos o cerca -confesó-, me muero por ti, de día y de noche. Ninguna mujer ha tenido nunca ese poder sobre mí.

Serena se entristeció al pensar que Beryl seguía en su pedestal, alejada de los placeres mundanos. Serena sólo tenía a su favor el ardor del lecho conyugal. Sabía que Darien no la amaba y que eso no era justo, pero había muchas injusticias en la vida. Se dijo que eso bastaría. Esa vez. . . bastaría.

Darien se inclinó para besar el seno cubierto por la seda. Serena hundió los dedos en su cabello negro, consumida por un ansia intolerable. El volvió a besarla y la tomó de las caderas para alzarla a la evidencia de su excitación. La pasión los hizo arder, uniéndolos. Lo que siguió fue el placer físico más indescriptible que Serena hubiera experimentado jamás.

Una orden proferida en árabe con dureza la despertó. Serena alzó la cara pues el brazo de Darien le tapaba la vista y vio que Diana desaparecía por la puerta oculta por la cual ella entró la noche anterior.

-Esa mujer está loca -exclamó Darien-. Vino aquí a tratar de despertarte para que te fueras de la cama... y se pone a discutir conmigo. ¿Qué me importa que encuentren a mi esposa en mi cama? ¿En dónde más debería estar? ¿Por qué tengo que ocultar eso?

-Espero que no la hayas lastimado.

-¿Lastimarla? Cuando le dije que te quedarías, sólo me sonrió. ¿Entonces, por qué empezó a discutir?

Serena ya pensaba que los abuelos de Darien se encontraban de noche, cuando todos pensaban que estaban separados y que ni siquiera se hablaban.

-Ella piensa todavía que yo soy Luna.

-¿Acaso sugieres que mi abuelo sacaba a su esposa de la cama al amanecer como si fuera una concubina?

-¿Cómo sabes que no lo hacía? Aunque no vivieran juntos, se visitaban.

-Pero estaban separados -le recordó Darien.

Insegura, Serena guardó silencio. La visita de la anciana los alteró, a pesar de la renovada intimidad. De pronto, temió que Darien hubiera lamentado haber pasado la noche a su lado.

-Hay algo que debo decirte...

-No lo digas -lo interrumpió, nerviosa.

-No puedes vivir para siempre en una torre de marfil –acarició las pestañas de sus ojos cerrados-. No volveré a hablar de separarnos, pero esa opción debe permanecer siempre abierta para ti.

-¿Crees que la necesito? -Serena levantó la vista, conmovida por una poderosa emoción. En unas cuantas palabras, Darien hizo desaparecer su miedo más profundo.

-¿Quién puede prever el futuro? -Darien se recostó en las almohadas-. Debemos ser realistas -murmuró-. Eres muy joven ahora, pero algún día querrás tener un hijo. Ese deseo será inevitable y siendo la naturaleza humana como es, desearás más lo que no puedes tener. Al negar lo que existe entre nosotros, intentaba evitar el dilema, tomar la decisión por ti.

-Ese no era derecho tuyo -la voz de Serena tembló.

-No quiero que te hagas ilusiones, aziz.

Serena no sabía qué contestarle. Lo que Darien decía era cierto. En el futuro, ella se enfrentaría al hecho de no poder tener hijos. Pero, si algún día la asaltaban lamentos o reproches, debería ocultarlos. Gracias a Beryl, tendría que acallarlos por completo. El fracaso de ésta de aceptar la situación dejó muy vulnerable a Darien y él no soportaba eso. Era capaz de alejarse de cualquier relación que pusiera al descubierto su debilidad. ¿Acaso su orgullo lo mantenía alejado de ella? Serena quería creerlo, pero en el fondo estaba convencida de que no era así. Darien la rechazaba porque ella no le inspiraba el amor ni la lealtad que sintió con Beryl.

Serena se dijo que si llegaba ese problema un día entonces lo enfrentaría

-Sabes, hay algo que siempre me ha intrigado -añadió, ansiosa por dejar de lado el otro tema-. ¿De qué discutieron tú y tu padre el día de nuestra boda?

-¿Es importante ahora? -Darien sonrió de pronto.

-Fue por mí, ¿verdad? -se entristeció-. Te quejabas por tener que casarte conmigo, ¿no es así?

-Serena, tienes una imaginación muy divertida -echó a reír-. De acuerdo, te diré lo que me informó ese día. Nunca intentó alguien asesinar a mi padre y la promesa que él hizo no fue hecha en serio.

-¡Eso no es posible! -exclamó Serena.

-Tu padre pensó que uno de los guardias era un asesino -explicó Darien-. Cuando lanzó a mi padre al suelo, el guardia en cuestión le disparó, pensando que intentaba matar a mi padre.

-¡No puede ser cierto! -protestó Serena.

-Me temo que sí. Claro, mi padre se alegró de que Kenji sólo tuviera una herida sin importancia temeroso de que hubiera problemas diplomáticos por el mal entendido, mi padre permitió que Kenji creyera que le había salvado la vida el hizo esa promesa sin pensar cumplirla.

-Mi padre no debe saber nunca al verdad -Serena habló con enojo, aunque en realidad quería reír.

-Cuando tu padre le pidió una entrevista al mío, asumió que se trataba de la promesa, así que hizo que te investigaran. Lo que averiguó lo impresionó y, como odiaba tener un hijo viudo, se aprovechó de la situación.

-Fue muy cruel de su parte decirte la verdad. . . -de pronto, no pudo contener la risa-. Me hubiera encantado ver la cara de tu padre cuando el mío lo tiró al suelo... debió de estar furioso.

-Confieso que en ese momento no me divertí mucho -Darien empezó a reír y la atrajo hacia él, contemplándola-. Pero ahora, tengo que confesar que te escogió muy bien -la besó con ansia-. Por Allah, te he extrañado mucho. Cuando viaje al extranjero, vendrás conmigo. Te has vuelto indispensable para mí, aziz.

Serena fue muy feliz la semana siguiente. Darien le enseñó a montar con mucha paciencia y todas las mañanas iban a pasear. La tercera mañana, regresaron y vieron las fuentes funcionando. Darien hizo que se arreglara la antigua bomba sólo para complacerla.

Una noche cuando Serena admiraba a puesta de sol, Darien se acercó a ella.

-Estás muy pensativa -comentó él. Esa tarde, tuvo que trabajar mucho. El avión fue a entregar la correspondencia y, por un motivo desconocido, regresó después.

Darien la acompañó antes a dar un paseo por los jardines. Ahora, de nuevo estaba a su lado.

-Sólo me estaba relajando -Serena se levantó del asiento.

-¿O pensabas en Navidad y en que estás lejos de tu país? Nada de nieve, fogatas, ni calcetín en la chimenea -bromeó.

-Soy un poco vieja como para tener un calcetín -murmuró Serena que adoraba la Navidad.

-Supongo que sí -sonrió Darien -. Lo olvidé... tenemos visitas.

-¿Visitas?

-No te preocupes. Así estás muy bien -la tomó de la mano y la condujo al salón.

Serena quedó pasmada cuando vio un enorme pino lleno de esferas y foquitos. Abajo, había muchos regalos envueltos. Unos fuertes brazos la abrazaron por detrás.

-¿Acaso te he hecho extrañar con más tristeza tu hogar? Debí invitar a tu familia, pero tu padre todavía no puede viajar.

-¿Lo hiciste por mí? -tragó saliva y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Es sólo un detalle si esto te hace feliz -la volvió y la besó con ternura y pasión infinitas-. Te amo –susurró con voz ronca.

Serena no lo miró. No le creía. Deseó que no hubiera dicho nada. Dado que ella le confesó su amor, ahora Darien sentía que debía corresponder. Además, le habló con gran tensión; era claro que no sabía mentir.

Darien se separó cuando alguien carraspeó.

-¿Quieren que volvamos más tarde? -sonrió Zafiro. Petzai estaba a su lado-. Pero no suelo impresionarme con facilidad.

-Espero que no te importe que nos hayamos invitado para la cena de Navidad -sonrió Petzai al notar la sorpresa de Serena.

-Vamos, nosotros trajimos la cena, y un chef suizo. A propósito, está mareado por el vuelo. Qué bueno que tiene hasta mañana para preparar la comida -rió Zafiro-. Petzai decoró el árbol. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es transportar un árbol hasta aquí?

-No lo escuches -Petzai abrazó a Serena-. Darien lo arregló todo y nos divertimos mucho al ayudarlo a darte la sorpresa.

Fue una noche maravillosa. Serena estaba muy complacida por los esfuerzos de Darien y por el hecho de que fuera aceptada como parte de la familia. Petzai estaba muy entusiasmada y Zafiro parecía más callado.

Parecía que habían resuelto por fin sus problemas. Cuando ellos se fueron a dormir, hacia la medianoche, Serena ya no pudo resistir la tentación de abrir sus regalos. Darien había hecho que llevaran los presentes de la familia de Serena desde Londres. A la una de la mañana, Serena estaba hundida en montañas de papel de envoltura, atónita por los regalos tan extravagantes que Darien le compró, teniendo sólo un teléfono a su disposición.

-Todo lo que tengo para ti es una antología de poesía y no está envuelta -confesó con voz temblorosa-. Ni siquiera estaba segura de dártela o no. Pensé que quizá te parecería tonto de mi parte.

-Tú eres mi regalo de Navidad, pero no si empiezas a llorar -rió.

-Soy tan feliz -de pronto le pareció que era peligroso afirmarlo-. Creo que no me quiero ir nunca de aquí.

-¿Qué es lo que de veras te pasa, Serena? -Darien se percató de su temor.

-¿Qué me pasa? -Serena trató de ocultar sus sentimientos, y rió con nerviosismo-. Trataba de saber cuándo me pondré todas estas joyas.

-El mes que viene habrá un banquete de estado e iremos a París la semana siguiente -murmuró Darien en su cabello- Pero eso no es lo que te preocupó, ¿verdad?

-Pensaba en cómo hará mi padre para no tener fiestas en esta época -mintió Serena-. Espero que sea sensato.

-Estoy seguro de que lo será. Pronto lo visitaremos -Darien habló con ligera frialdad, pero Serena no lo notó. Pensó que era una tonta por sentirse insegura, y le sonrió.

**PERO POR QUE NO LE CREYO QUE ESTA ENAMORADO DE ELLA…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Una y Mil Noches de Amor**

**(An Arabian Courtship)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 10**

Dos días después de Navidad, fue cuando Serena saltó de la cama para ir a montar y desfalleció a los pies de Darien. El palacio era un manicomio cuando recobró el conocimiento Carmesait, que había llegado en avión con la ropa que Serena necesitaba, estaba arrodillada llorando. Darien hablaba con dureza con alguien y al otro lado de la puerta se oían los murmullos de los nerviosos sirvientes.

-Quédate quieta -Darien le puso una mano en el hombro- No te moverás hasta que llegue el médico.

-¿De dónde vas a sacar un doctor?

-Ya había arreglado que el doctor Tomoe viera a Diana esta mañana -suspiró Darien-. Ahora te revisará a ti también.

-Pero se supone que nos iremos hoy -discutió Serena-. Y no necesito un médico.

-¿Qué no tienes respeto por tu salud? Agradece que yo sí lo tenga -exhaló y se sentó a su lado-. Me diste un susto mortal. La repetición no me ha acostumbrado a que desfallezcas -trató de sonreír-. Pero no te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que no es nada serio.

En las horas que siguieron, caminó de arriba abajo y Serena intuyó que Darien se imaginaba toda una serie de enfermedades incurables. Pero la chica estaba segura de que no era nada grave. De seguro, debido a las emociones de las últimas semanas, lo que sucedía era algo normal provocado por el agotamiento o algo parecido.

Cuando el doctor llegó, Darien tuvo que salir del cuarto aunque quería quedarse. El doctor Tomoe era un hombre muy amable que le preguntó hacía cuánto tiempo había tenido su última menstruación. Serena meditó. . . fue cuando Darien estuvo en Nueva York. . . pero eso fue meses atrás. No podía ser tanto tiempo. . .

-¿Qué no ha sospechado usted misma la causa, su Alteza? -carraspeó el médico-. Está embarazada -le tomó el pulso-. Yo diría que son ya diez o doce semanas y. . .

-No puedo estar embarazada. No es posible -gimió la chica.

-No hay lugar a dudas, su Alteza. Su embarazo ya está avanzado -afirmó el galeno.

Serena recordó sus mareos. . . su cintura que desaparecía. Serena pasó de su fuerte impresión a un estado de euforia y apenas si escuchó las recomendaciones del señor Tomoe acerca de llevar una dieta sana, de descansar y de consultar al excelente ginecólogo de Petzai. Serena no escuchó una sola palabra. Alguien había cometido un error. O lo que estuvo mal se arregló por milagro. Más no pensaba cuestionar un milagro.

Un hijo. Se sentía en la estratosfera. ¡El hijo de Darien! Imaginaba lo que provocaría esa noticia en Darien. Estaría atónito al saber que sería padre. Serena se moría de ganas de decírselo para ver su reacción.

El doctor abandonó toda esperanza de que su paciente pronunciara una frase con coherencia e hizo llamar a Darien. Le sonrió.

-Nada de qué preocuparse. Es lo más natural del mundo y ella goza de perfecta salud. Su esposa espera un bebé.

Serena escuchó el anuncio y quiso matar al médico por su falta de consideración. Como Darien le daba la espalda, no pudo ver su reacción, pero le tomó treinta segundos salir de su inmovilidad. Darien sacó al doctor de la habitación y Serena esperó con impaciencia a que volviera a su lado.

Darien cerró la puerta con torpeza y se dirigió a la ventana. Entonces dio un puñetazo contra el marco de madera de la ventana. Algo crujió. Serena quedó pasmada.

-¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo? -la encaró, lívido-. La miró con asco-. ¿Cómo me puedes ver a los ojos? ¿Qué no tienes vergüenza?

-¿Vergüenza?

-¿Crees que soy tan estúpido para creer que es mío? ¿O crees que estaría tan desesperado por creerlo que me imaginaría que lo imposible se hizo realidad? Si es así, te doy la razón por dudar de mi inteligencia. Aunque nunca me has contado toda la verdad sobre él, te creí cuando me dijiste que no te había tocado y ahora... el que me presentes. . . la prueba de tu. . . -no pudo continuar y luchó por controlarse.

Serena estaba helada, petrificada. Tenía los ojos fijos, como una accidentada. Algo frágil se había roto en su interior. Algo infinitamente preciado le fue arrancado. La pérdida de fe, de esperanza y caridad era el menor de los males.

-Es tu hijo -lo odió por obligarla a decirlo. Tan sólo con decir cuántas semanas de embarazo tenía la habrían reivindicado. Pero la llenaba un vacío frío y extraño.

¿Acaso le hizo eso a Beryl? ¿Habría dudado de su fidelidad? Todo el resentimiento que sentía por Beryl la invadió ahora que era repudiada de manera tan sórdida e imperdonable.

-No estoy desesperado ni soy estúpido jadeaba-. La esterilidad es irreversible -se alejó de su lado, temblando-. ¡Consuelo! -rugió-. Ahora sé qué temías... las consecuencias de tu traición. ¿Es por eso que viniste a mi lecho por voluntad propia? ¿Acaso ya sospechabas tu condición? Lo veo todo ahora. . . con inmensa claridad.

Serena se percató de que no quería a su hijo porque nunca la quiso en realidad. Si ella le hubiera importado, habría ansiado creerlo por increíble que pudiera parecer. Serena se aferró a su compostura y susurró:

-Creo que no tenemos nada más que decirnos. Me iré a casa en el primer avión.

-¿A casa? -repitió-. Nunca lo volverás a ver, nunca volverás a tu casa juró con vehemencia-. Hasta que sepa qué hacer contigo, te quedarás aquí.

Serena no se defendió. Podía reivindicarse con tan sólo llamar al médico, pero no quería hacerlo a menos de que se viera obligada a ello. Cuanto más tiempo albergara Darien sus sucias sospechas, más grande sería su caída cuando se supiera la verdad; y era inevitable que sucediera. Pero ya sería demasiado tarde para que él se interesara en ser padre, puesto que nada cambiaría lo que Serena sentía ahora. Ese era su bebé y lo llevaría a como diera lugar consigo a Inglaterra.

Darien podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Ella había terminado para siempre con él. Además, no se podía entristecer, pues tenía que pensar en su hijo. Serena se acomodó en las almohadas y no miró a Darien. Por fin, él salió de la habitación.

Serena fijó la mirada en el espacio por mucho tiempo. Luego, lloró con amargura. Se había ganado el premio como la tonta más grande del mundo. Darien quiso que su matrimonio tuviera una fachada respetable. ¡Cómo la engañó, con qué facilidad! ¡Qué divertido debió estar por la rapidez de su sumisión! Su amargura era vengativa e implacable. Se negó a aceptar el inmenso dolor que yacía bajo el enojo.

Apenas si oyó que se iba el avión. Por fortuna, Zafiro y Petzai partieron el día anterior. Ahora estaba sola. Se le ocurrió que Darien compartiría el viaje con el doctor Tomoe. Este comentaría algo del bebé y Darien sabría la verdad. Quizá hasta volvería ese mismo día.

Pero no fue así. Al día siguiente, Serena se enteró de que Diana murió dormida la noche anterior a la visita del doctor. Serena durmió en la habitación de Darien y cuando fue al harén, este bullía de actividad. Serena se sorprendió al ver que aceptaban la muerte de la anciana como algo muy natural.

-Esa señora era muy vieja y estaba mal de la cabeza -explicó Carmesait-. El doctor dijo que fue su corazón.

-Yo me hago cargo de eso -intervino Serena cuando una mano se disponía a llevarse unas cartas del escritorio de Luna.

Las sirvientas empezaron a guardar las pertenencias de Luna, conservadas con tanto celo por Diana. Era probable que los aposentos del harén no hubieran sido usados más que por Serena, desde la muerte de Luna, debido a que el castillo se usó sólo para albergar a hombres que iban de cacería.

Serena pensó que, al igual que Luna, descubría lo peligroso que era enamorarse de la persona equivocada.

Igual que Luna, la habían dejado en el Palacio de las Fuentes, aislada por completo. En el salón, revisó las cartas que salvó de la destrucción. Pero estaban escritas en árabe. Así que las guardó en una caja. Alguien de la familia debía leerlas en caso de que hubiera algo de importancia en ellas.

Oyó el sonido de las aspas de un helicóptero. Serena esperaba que fuera Darien y se desconcertó al ver entrar a Zafiro.

-¿Eres el mensajero de tu hermano? -inquirió con frialdad.

-Darien no sabe que estoy aquí -Zafiro la miró como si estuviera loca-. No me agradecería que interfiriera y espero que podamos guardar el secreto de esta visita.

-No puedo pensar en ninguna razón por la cual hayas venido -Serena frunció el ceño.

-Mira. . . fui yo quien tuvo una aventura con Lita, no Darien -dijo de pronto, con dureza-. Sabes de qué te hablo, así que no necesitas fingir. Hotaru te habló de ella. Sólo se me ocurre que eso sea lo que haya ocasionado problemas entre tú y Darien.

Serena se sentó; atónita, y lo miró sonrojarse.

-¿Tuviste una aventura?

-Ya terminó. No tienes por qué verme así -se defendió Zafiro-. Cuando Darien regresó sin ti, tenía peor aspecto que cuando Beryl murió. Si él ha decidido guardar silencio por el bien de mi matrimonio, entonces yo debo confesarlo.

-Zafiro, de verdad yo. . .

-Debes creerme, Serena. Por lo menos déjame explicarte. Ella era una secretaria en nuestra embajada en París. Me enamoré de ella. Le renté un apartamento a nombre de Darien, sin que este lo supiera. Cuando los rumores llegaron a oídos de mi padre, Darien tuvo que cubrirme -confesó.

-Tu hermano tiene una moral muy extraña -protestó Serena.

-No es así. Lo hizo para proteger a Petzai. Lo hizo para evitar que yo hiciera una estupidez y que rompiera mi matrimonio -habló con voz más baja-. Y lo hizo porque temo a la furia de nuestro padre. El quiere mucho a Petzai, aunque menos que a mí. También espera de nosotros una conducta muy moral. Yo estuve en líos antes y mi padre no es un hombre que sepa perdonar. Por mucho tiempo, he hecho que Darien lo convenza de que Petzai y yo no necesitamos vivir aquí todo el tiempo. Si mi padre se entera de que estaba mezclado con Lita, habrían terminado mis esperanzas de tener siquiera esa libertad.

-Lo entiendo -Serena sintió lástima por Zafiro. Este perdió su dignidad por creer que estaba separada de Darien debido a esa mujer, Lita. No sabía qué era lo que pasaba en realidad y Serena no tenía intenciones de decírselo.

-¿Me crees? -urgió con impaciencia.

-Sí, te creo.

-Te he confiado un secreto que podría destruir mi matrimonio Petzai no debe saber nunca lo de Lita. Amo a mi esposa, Serena. He recobrado la razón y no me arriesgaré a perderla de nuevo. Te pido que guardes este secreto.

Ahora que Serena sabía toda la historia, pensó que Petzai debió intuir siempre que había otra mujer en la vida de su esposo. Así que sonrió para apaciguar a Zafiro.

-Claro que puedes confiar en mi... discreción.

-Sabía que serías una mujer comprensiva -sonrió-. Con una memoria defectuosa. Si has acusado falsamente a Darien, debes hacer algo por acercarte a él.

-¿Ah, sí? -murmuró sin expresión.

Zafiro prestaba atención a las cartas que estaban en la caja sobre la mesa. Tomó uno de los sobres y empezó a leer sin dudarlo.

-Sé generosa, o esperarás para siempre -dijo mientras leía-. Podrías hacer sangrar a una piedra antes de hacer que mi hermano se disculpe y, después de todo, él ha dado muchos primeros pasos contigo...

-¿Qué?

-Tiendas de muebles, flores, comidas en hoteles, joyas -sonrió-. ¿Crees que mi hermano acostumbra eso? Es tan moderno como mi padre, pero ha estado muy raro últimamente. Lo has hecho cambiar mucho, Serena -dijo con alegría-. Nunca he disfrutado algo en la vida como el ver que Darien ha cortejado a una mujer por vez primera, además de que es muy tímido. . .

¿Tímido? -repitió Serena-. ¿Darien?

-En el fondo, sí -Zafiro siguió leyendo la fascinante carta-. Claro, la educación militar y de mi padre pronto hicieron que adquiriera confianza en sí, pero es todo, menos mujeriego. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad, sino hasta que esa loca murió y después de vivir con ella ocho años, supongo que olvidó cómo hacerlo... ¡Vaya, quién lo habría pensado! ¿De dónde provienen estas cartas?

-Son de tu abuela -Serena no estaba interesada en las misivas-. ¿A qué te refieres con eso de loca?

-Me llevaré esto a casa. Espera a que mi padre las lea. Lo, que es importante, son las fechas en que fueron escritas puesto que son cartas de amor escritas por mi abuelo. Es obvio que obtuvo respuesta de mi abuela. Siempre supe que se habían separado, pero es obvio que se reconciliaron, a pesar de que ella permaneció aquí.

-¿Puedes olvidar esas estúpidas cartas? -suplicó Serena-. ¿A qué te refieres con eso de loca?

-¿A qué te refieres tú con esa pregunta? -Zafiro estaba perplejo ¿No sabías que terminó en una clínica para perturbados mentales?

-No, no sabía que estuviera enferma -palideció la chica.

-¿No te lo contó Darien? Supongo que no es algo de lo que quiera hablar -concedió-. Un par de años antes que muriera, se diagnosticó que Beryl era maníaco depresivo. Darien pasó por un infierno a su lado –se percató de la sorpresa de Serena-. Si no soy caritativo con ella, fue porque la mujer se lanzó por esas malditas escaleras, enfrente de Darien, y yo sé lo que eso provocó en él; y yo viví con lo que le provocó a Petzai -murmuró Zafiro.

-¿Se suicidó?

-No fue culpa de nadie, y menos de Darien. Se suponía que estaba en la clínica. Fue su padre quien la sacó de allí. Mi tío Rubeus nunca aceptó que estuviera enferma y además sabía que mi padre estaba convenciendo a Darien de que se divorciara de ella. Rubeus no quería eso, así que la trajo desde Suiza para que Beryl estuviera en casa cuando Darien regresara de Nueva York. Lo que mi tío no sabía era que Petzai estaba embarazada. Beryl oyó los chismes de las sirvientas y hacía veinticuatro horas que no tomaba sus medicinas. Murió en brazos de Darien.

Serena se sintió enferma. Se avergonzó de todos los malos pensamientos que en su ignorancia albergó contra Beryl

-No me dijo nada de eso.

-No lo culpes de ello, Serena -suspiró Zafiro-. Nadie quiere recordar una pesadilla. Nunca se hubiera divorciado de ella. Beryl estaba tan obsesionada con los niños como con él. Cuando murió, Darien se culpó a sí mismo.

-Se culpó porque no pudo darle un hijo -murmuró Serena.

-No creo que eso había hecho una gran diferencia. La inestabilidad de Beryl habría surgido con o sin niños. Espero que Darien lo acepte ahora. Ya sufrió demasiado estando ella en vida.

Serena buscó un pañuelo. Zafiro tomó las cartas y se marchó. Serena conservó la calma hasta que él se fue.

¿Cómo pudo pensar que Darien no sufría también? Sólo en ese momento, reconoció que intentó contener su inmenso dolor frente a ella. Serena quiso castigarlo por no amarla como amó a Beryl.

Darien tenía motivos para sospechar que Serena no era consistente en su amor, debido a que ella no le habló todo acerca de Andrew. Darien no era tonto, sabía que había más- Sin querer, Serena provocó que sus sospechas tuvieran cierto fundamento. Nunca debió permitir que Darien se fuera creyendo eso.

Temprano, al día siguiente, oyó el avión. Adivinó que Darien venía a bordo y pidió a Carmesait que le dijera a Darien que subiría en quince minutos. Serena se cepillaba el cabello cuando Darien entró sin anunciarse. Se detuvo a dos metros de ella.

Serena dejó el cepillo en el tocador y fue a sentarse, abrumada por su presencia.

Pálido, tenso, con la mano izquierda vendada, estaba muy atractivo vestido con sus jeans. La recorrió con una mirada incandescente que expresara que no necesitaba pruebas de su inocencia, que no se requería ninguna explicación. ¡Si tan sólo la hubiera mirado así dos días antes!, pensó Serena con amargura.

-Supongo que lo supiste cuando buscabas pruebas para presentar tu caso en la corte. Habrías necesitado un reporte médico -atacó Serena.

-Serena, yo. . . -palideció y se acercó,

-No te acerques a mí -replicó con fiereza. Bajó la vista, para no compadecerse de él. No podía competir con Beryl. Lo amaba tanto que exigía mucho más de él y no podía aceptar sólo que la quisiera por poder darle el hijo que él creyó nunca tendría-. Puedes ahorrarte las disculpas, los lamentos y los convencimientos - susurró con dolor-. Creo que nunca más podremos vivir juntos.

-Trata de imaginar lo que sentí -se acercó.

-Quédate en donde estás -replicó Serena con voz temblorosa-. Trato de ser sensata y no puedo serlo si estás cerca.

Darien sacó una mano de atrás de su espalda y dejó a los pies de la joven una rosa blanca y un osito de fieltro rosa.

-Estoy a tus pies también -murmuró.

Serena miró los ofrecimientos con horror. Su garganta se cerró al darse cuenta de que Darien se humillaba así. Se llevó una mano a la boca y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Darien aprovechó su emoción para -acercarse y confirmar con la acción su declaración. Hundió la cabeza en su regazo y la abrazó con fuerza.

-¡No me conmueves! ¿Me escuchas?

-Perdóname -imploró-. No podía creer en un milagro porque nunca lo vi. Daría todo lo que poseo por borrar de tu memoria mis acusaciones, pero no lo puedo hacer- Sólo te pido que entiendas que durante diez años creí que no podía tener hijos. Nunca lo dudé, ni lo olvidé. Me atormentó con Beryl y me atormentó mucho más después de su muerte.

Su cabello negro rozaba las manos apretadas de Serena. Ella ansiaba tocarlo, abrazarlo con un ansia que era un tormento interno. No podía soportar su súplica tan sincera. Le tocó un hombro.

-Me heriste tanto -susurró-. Era tan feliz y de pronto todo fue una pesadilla.

-Debió ser hermoso y yo. . . lo arruiné -la miró con enorme angustia en sus ojos azules-. Pero, Serena, diez años es mucho tiempo. Cuando el doctor dijo que estabas embarazada, casi me destruyó.

-Pensaste primero que yo...

-Lo que pensé primero fue que yo te hice lanzarte en brazos de él -interrumpió-. Estaba tan impresionado, que no vi otra explicación.

-No fue toda tu culpa -Serena se ruborizó-. Cuando me casé contigo, creía que estaba enamorada de Andrew. Cuando me di cuenta de que no era verdad, quise olvidarlo. Durante tanto tiempo me había entristecido por eso que. . . bueno, me sentí muy estúpida al darme cuenta.

-Yo vi el afecto que los une en la boda -le besó la palma de la mano-. No sospeché de ti entonces. Tú no coqueteabas con él. No creí que lo amaras hasta que te vi con él en tu casa. Quise desollarlo vivo... lentamente.

-Fue algo sin importancia -Serena tragó saliva-. No quería besarme en serio...

-Basta de hablar de él -intervino Darien-. No es importante. Debemos hablar de Beryl. Fue sólo cuando estuve en el avión que se me ocurrió que ella pudo mentirme.

-¿Mentir?

-Sí... mentir -rió con dureza-. Al principio, me costó trabajo admitirlo. Después de dos años de estar casados, mostraba muy pocos síntomas de su enfermedad. No tenía motivos para sospechar que me hubiera mentido, pero debí imaginarlo después. Debí hacerlo, pero para entonces, vivía otros problemas. Nunca he sido sincero contigo sobre Beryl. Hasta ahora siempre he sentido la necesidad de evitar que critiquen su memoria.

-Lo entiendo. Zafiro me explicó que. . . -Serena se calló demasiado tarde. Darien suspiró.

-Está bien... sé que estuvo aquí. Al entregarle a mi padre esas cartas anoche, tuvo que confesar que estuvo aquí y me dijo lo que te contó. No todo fue verdad. A Zafiro le gusta exagerar -le soltó la mano y se incorporó-. Beryl no se suicidó. Se cayó, Serena. Estaba muy alterada, lloraba histérica. Fue un accidente. No niego que tuvo impulsos suicidas, pero de querer morir, no habría elegido ese método. Se cayó -repitió- . Pero de todos modos, sentí que le fallé. Cuando te dejé aquí, fui a Londres.

-¿Para qué? -Serena frunció el ceño.

-Para ver al especialista que la atendió -explicó, tenso-. No fue para asegurarme de que di me dijeras la verdad. Tuve que saberlo. Tenía que saber, para mi propia tranquilidad mental, si Beryl me mintió o no; cuando hablé con el médico, la culpa irracional que me invadía desapareció.

-Debió ser horrible descubrir que ella te hizo algo así -notó Serena, seca.

-No, fue lo más hermoso que oí en mi vida. Me liberó la conciencia -trató de relajarse-. Verás, no la amé nunca. Era mi esposa, pero nunca pude amarla como ella a mí. Nunca fue mi igual. No se mezclaba con otras personas y odió a todos los miembros de mi familia. Trataba muy mal a los sirvientes. Claro que no estaba sana, pero no lo sabía cuando me casé con ella- Nunca pude aprender a amarla -la observó con inmensa palidez y Serena supo que no le había dicho eso a nadie-. Poco tiempo después, me informó que yo era estéril y me aclaró que no quería compartir mi lecho más. Yo la necesitaba con desesperación entonces. Sólo pude perdonarla cuando me enteré de que estaba enferma.

Serena ahora entendía con claridad cosas que nunca antes fueron obvias. Se levantó y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Beryl le mintió a Darien porque temía perderlo.

-Ya está en paz ahora -murmuró sin celos.

-Pero yo no, aziz. No puedo vivir sin ti -confesó Darien-.- Te amo -la miró con un miedo profundo que la conmovió.

-Sí -murmuró Serena. Ahora se daba cuenta.

-¿Cómo pudiste dudarlo? -gruñó y la abrazó para atraerla-. Me enamoré de ti cuando tuviste gripe... no es muy romántico, ¿verdad? Pero no pude alejarme de ti, no podía cruzar el umbral. Sólo para oír el sonido de tu voz, sólo para verte. No pude evitarlo- Pero no supe que estaba enamorado sino hasta que te vi con los niños. Lo supe y luché contra eso. ¿Cómo podía pedirte que pasaras el resto de tu vida conmigo?

-Puedes pedírmelo ahora -sonrió, temblorosa.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo, te estoy diciendo que no permitiré que me dejes nunca -la levantó en brazos y la besó con ansia. . . y pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ninguno de los dos quisiera volver a hablar.

Adormilada, Serena le preguntó acerca de las cartas que Zafiro se llevó consigo.

-Sin duda nos enteraremos de lo que dicen al regresar, pero parece que Luna perdonó a mi abuelo al final. Sin embargo, no quiso volver al lado de la familia. Artemis era demasiado orgulloso y no quería que su hijo se enterara de que había aceptado sus condiciones -aclaró Darien, contemplándola con adoración-. Creo que eso complació a mi padre pero no pudimos hablar mucho al respecto, porque yo tenía noticias más importantes.

-¿Cuáles?

-Que voy a ser papá en agosto -sonrió-. No pude quedarme callado -sonrió al verla tensa-. Lo dije sin querer, Serena. Quise que todos lo supieran.

-Bueno, pues será más bien en junio -Serena sonrió a su vez al pensar que Darien aceptó la verdad sin saber cuándo fue el momento de la concepción.

-¿Tan pronto? -exclamó.

Serena miró su asombro con gran satisfacción.

-Además, estoy convencida de que será niño.

-No me importa si no lo es -Darien acarició con una mano el vientre ligeramente hinchado-. Un bebé es un bebé. Un hijo... nuestro hijo.

-¿Qué dijo tu padre? -se preocupó Serena.

-Al principio poco. Estaba demasiado contento para poder hablar por la emoción. Pero cuando le expliqué lo de Beryl, me insultó por haber aceptado su palabra sin cuestionarla. Ahora no dudo de que todo el palacio lo sepa. . . ¡No sabes cómo gritaba!

Serena se relajó hasta que otra preocupación la asaltó.

-Supongo que no será una buena noticia para Zafiro y Petzai.

Darien le desarrugó la frente con una suave caricia y le sonrió, cautivándola.

-Zafiro estaba presente y se puso feliz. Mi padre ya no insistirá en que Petzai y los niños vivan en Dharein. Probablemente vivan en Londres o Nueva York. Es lo que siempre han deseado.

Tranquila al fin, Serena suspiró, eufórica.

-Supongo que ahora debo admitir que no sabía a dónde iba cuando Diana me condujo a esa escalera.

-Ya lo había imaginado -sus ojos azules miraron con diversión el rubor de la joven-. Y después de la comida, te puedes poner tu maravilloso atuendo de nuevo para repetir la escena. Es el castigo perfecto, ¿no te parece?

**FIN**

**NO INVENTES COMO SE ATREVIO A PENSAR QUE EL BB NO ERA SUYO Y LUEGO LO PERDONO BIEN FACIL PERO ASI ES EL AMOR MAÑANA EL INICIO DE LA TRILOGIA SERIE SEDUCTORES…**


End file.
